Huffelpuff & Gryffindor gegen Slytherin
by phynphyn
Summary: Eine FF über Cedric und Harry. Mit Zweifel, Wut, Ängsten und ein hauch Liebe muss sein.... Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte fleißig eure Meinungen hinterlassen, die lese ich sehr gerne. Eure Phynes
1. Lichtblick

**Story: **Cedric gesteht Harry seine Liebe und von da an beginnt das Chaos. Slytherin funkt gnadelnlos dazwischen. Hermine wächst über sich heraus und wird zur echten Gefahr während Ron mit seinen Gefühlen kämpft, glaubt Harry bald verrückt zu werden. Nur Cedric scheint der jenige mit dem kühlen Kopf zu sein, egal wie brenzlig die Situation ist und gegebenfalls holt er sich Rat bei seiner besten Freundin Cho, die immer ein offenes Ohr hat. Der einzige die unter diesem verückten Gespann leidet ist Malfoy. **Genre: **Romance/Adventure/Humor **FSK: **ab 14 Jahren

**  
1. Lichtblick**

Wütend trat Harry gegen die Wand und bereute es sofort als ein stechender Schmerz sich bis zu seinem Knie hoch zog. Seufzend rutschte er an der Wand runter und lehnte den Kopf dagegen.

Mitternacht und Harry sitzt deprimiert in irgendeinem Flur wovon Hogwarts zu viele hatte und war mit seinen Nerven am Ende.

Das Trimagischetunier machte ihn schwerer zu schaffen als er dachte. Von Anfang an wollte er nicht dabei sein seit dem gab es nur Geläster und blöde Bemerkungen von den anderen Schülern, die der festen Überzeugung war das Harry sich in den Vordergrund stellen wolle um Cedric, ihre Meinung nach der wahre Hogwartschampion die Schau zu stellen. Was kompletter Blödsinn war. Harry war froh wenn er mal nicht im Mittelpunk stand und wenigstens für ein paar Stunden seine Ruhe hatte. Und mit Ron hatte er auch streit was ihn gleichzeitig wütend machte. Selbst sein bester Freund glaubte ihn nicht.

Seufzend vergrub er seinen Kopf in seine Hände und schaute erst wieder auf als er Schritte hörte. Sofort war er auf den Beinen, sein Herz raste wenn er jetzt von einem Lehrer erwischt wird gab das noch mehr Ärger als er sowieso schon hatte.

Gerade wollte er losrennen als ihm jemand entgegen kam. Ein süßlicher Duft lag auf einmal in der Luft und kroch in Harrys Nase. Snape war es schon mal nicht.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah eine männliche Gestallt. Als sie vor ihm stehen blieb erkannte er Cedric Diggory.

„Was machst du den hier?" fragte er erstaunt

„Nichts" log Harry und musterte Cedric

Sein Haar war nass und hing ihm strähnig ins Gesicht. Der süßliche Geruch ging eindeutig von ihm aus und unter seinem Handtuch versteckte sich etwas eierförmiges.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Harry zurück und fixierte das etwas das nur das goldene Ei sein konnte

„Ich... ähm"

„Warst du baden?"

„Hör zu" sagte Cedric angespannt und schaute durch den Gang nach möglichen Zuhörern, was um die Uhrzeit ziemlich unwahrscheinlich wäre

„Da du mir mit den Drachen geholfen hast will ich dir mit dem Ei helfen" sagte er leise und trat ein Schritt näher

Gespannt wartete Harry auf die Lösung. Er wusste das er ohne fremde Hilfe niemals dahinter kommen würde und da die nächste Aufgabe unmittelbar bevorstand kam ihn das gerade recht.

„Geh damit zum Vertrauensbad und nimm ein Bad. Tauch einfach mal ab und hör zu" sagte er grinsend

Harry schaute ihn an. Er war dankbar für Cedrics Hilfe gleichzeitig verwirrt. Er fragte sich wie schön ein Junge beim lächeln sein kann. Schnell verwarf er den Gedanken.

„Ach und Harry tut mir Leide wegen denen ich wollte das nicht"

„Schon okay ich bin es nicht anders gewöhnt" sagte er matt und wollte gehen doch Cedric hielt ihn fest

„Alles klar bei dir?" fragte er ernst

Harry nickte nur. Er konnte Cedric nicht in die Augen sehen ohne vielleicht los heulen zu müssen wie ein kleines Kind. Was wäre peinlicher?

Aber Cedric reichte das offensichtlich nicht.

„Raus damit"

Harry wand sich ab.

„Wirklich um mich brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Mir geht's gut" log er

Cedric zog eine Augebraue hoch und schleppte Harry mit sich.

Er lies Harry erst wieder los als die beiden sich in einem leeren Klassenraum befanden. Cedric setzte sich au einen Tisch, legte das Ei vorsichtig neben sich und wartete.

Ziemlich unbehaglich zu mute wippte Harry hin und her.

„Mir macht das Turnier schwerer zu schaffen als ich dachte" sagte er

_Und deine Augen auch_ führte er gedanklich fort und erschrak beinahe selbst.

„Ich weiß das du den Namen nicht in den Feuerkelch geworfen hast" sagte Cedric

Harry schaute auf.

„Wirklich?"

„Na klar. Ich möchte dir nicht zu nahe treten aber das schafft nicht einmal du"

„Danke du bist der zweite der das sagt. Also gibt es doch noch welche die mir glauben"

„Hier und da gibt es noch welche aber die Masse zieht eben mit und ich glaube dieser Malfoy heizt die Sache nur mehr an" überlegte er

„Das wundert mich nicht" sagte Harry missmutig

„Harry"

Cedric sprang vom Tisch und kam auf Harry zu, der unwillkürlich zurück schritt. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Ich kann dir nur raten einfach weg zuhören, wenn das Turnier vorbei ist legt sich das wieder und mit meinen Leuten aus Huffelpuff werde ich reden"

„Danke" sagte Harry leise

Cedric grinste und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Harrys Haar, das nun noch mehr zerstreuter aussah. Tante Petunia wäre an die Decke gesprungen.

Er holte sein Ei und Handtücher und packte sie unter seinen Arm.

„So ich geh ins Bett. Mann sieht sich" sagte er gut gelaunt und verlies den Klassenraum

Harry grinste breit...

* * *

In den nächsten Tagen wurden die verächtlichen Blicke und Beschimpfungen weniger anscheint hatte Cedric einen großen Einfluss auf die Schüler. Das Malfoy sich davon nicht abhielten lies war klar aber den konnte Harry ignorieren wie die restlichen drei Jahre auch. 

„Na Potty wie steht's?" höhnte er am einem sonnigen Tag

Harry war gerade auf dem Weg zum Qudditchfeld um ein paar Runden zu fliegen aber das konnte er wohl fürs erste vergessen.

„Was willst du Malfoy" fragte Harry genervt

„Ich habe gehört das du mit deinem Nerven am Ende seihst dir wird das Turnier doch nicht etwa zufiel?" tat er besorgt

Harry schaute ihn wütend an. Woher er das wieder wusste war ihm ein Rätsel. Er glaubte nicht das Cedric irgendwem etwas erzählt hat und so weit er wusste hatte Cedric noch nie etwas mit Malfoy zu tun gehabt.

„Keine Sorge es geht schon" gab er gereizt zurück

Seufzend lehnte sich Malfoy gegen einen Pfosten der drei Torringe.

„Glaubst du wirklich du wirst dieses Turnier gewinnen. Was erhoffst du dir dadurch? Stolz? Vielleicht von deinen Eltern?" ärgerte Malfoy ihn

„Dein Vater wäre bestimmt auch mal stolz auf dich wenn du nicht immer so ein aufgeblasenes Arschloch wärst. Aber selbst dann ginge das nicht da dein Vater dich als Sohn ebenso viel akzeptierst wie Harry dich" sprach jemand hinter Harry

Erschrocken drehte dieser sich um und sah Cedric vor sich, der böse Malfoy anfunkelte. Er war ein ganzen Kopf größer als Harry und das sonst so strahlende Lächeln war verschwunden.

Wutverzerrt schaute Malfoy zu Cedric. Man konnte richtig spüren wie sauer er war.

„Halt du dich das raus möchtegern Schönling" presste er hervor und die Hand nicht weit vom Zauberstab entfernt

Cedric schien davon milde beeindruckt. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute Malfoy herablassend an. Selbst Malfoy war kleiner als Cedric.

Harry musste grinsen jetzt konnte mal Malfoy sehen wie das ist wenn jemand auf einen herabsieht.

„Was denn, noch nicht einmal den Mumm es wie ein richtiger Mann mit mir aufzunehmen und du willst Lucius Sohn sein. Peinlich wenn das dein Vater wüsste..." sagte er tadelnd und schüttelte den Kopf

Sein braunblondes Haar schmierte in der Mittagssonne.

Malfoys Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Es dauert nicht lange bis selbst ein Malfoy die Geduld verliert. Erst recht nicht wenn es um seine Familie geht. Wütend stieß er Harry bei Seite und stürzte sich auf Cedric. Es mit anzusehen war kläglich. Malfoy hatte gar keine Chance dennoch gab er so schnell nicht auf. Er riss Cedric zu Boden und wollte gerade mit seiner Faust ins Gesicht schlagen damit ihm sein schmieriges Lächeln entgültig vergeht da kam Harry zu Hilfe. Er packte sich Malfoys Arm und zerrte ihn nach hinten bis er aufschrie.

Cedric schmiss ihn von sich aber Malfoy rappelte sich sofort wieder auf und schlug wild um sich. Er traf Cedric Braue und Blut floss über seine Schläfe. Cedric schlug ihn mit einem gezielten Faustschlag in den Magen k.o. Es sah so aus als würde Malfoy wieder zu Boden fallen doch er hielt sich aufrecht.

„Na wartet das werdet ihr noch bereuen. Alle beide" drohte er und machte sich davon wissend das er mit beiden nicht fertig wurde

Cedric lies sich ins Gras fallen und Harry tat es ihm gleich.

„Danke" sagte er immer noch verblüfft von Cedrics Handeln

„Ich glaube das hatte er schon lange verdient" lachte dieser

Harry grinste bis er die Wunde sah.

„Ist nicht weiter schlimm" tat Cedric ab als er Harrys Blick sah

„Trotzdem es blutet stark" sagte er und rückte näher

Er nahm seinen scharlachroten Qudditchumhang und tupfte vorsichtig das Blut weg.

„Pass auf, dein Umhang" wehrte sich Cedric

Harry griff geistesabwesend nach seiner Hand und schüttelte den Kopf während er mit der freien Hand weiter machte.

„Fällt nicht auf"

„Stimmt" sagte Cedric leise

Erst jetzt sah Harry das Cedrics blaue Augen ihn genau beobachten.

„Du wirst vielleicht aus dem Turnier geschmissen Malfoys Vater hat sehr viel Macht" sagte Harry da ihm die Stille unbehaglich wurde

„Ist mir egal"

Schockiert schaute Harry zu Cedric. Grüne und blaue Augen trafen sich und schauten einander an.

Nur leicht nahm Harry wahr wie Cedrics Hand sich um seine Hüfte legt und ihn ran zog. Harry hatte längst vergessen das Blut weiter abzutupfen als er sich Cedrics Gesicht immer mehr näherte. Geblendet von diesem umwerfenden Lächeln das ein wenig Unsicherheit ausstrahlte kamen sie sich immer näher bis sich schließlich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss verschmolzen.

* * *

Niedergeschmettert von den jüngsten Ereignissen lag Cedric neben seiner besten Freundin Cho Chang. 

„Und wie soll es jetzt mit euch weiter gehen?" fragte diese

Cedric wälzte sich im Gras und schaute zu Cho auf.

„Keine Ahnung nach dem Kuss ist Harry weggerannt ich glaube kaum das da noch was passiert" sagte er deprimiert

„Du musst auch Harry verstehen. Er ist bestimmt verwirrt und schockiert woher soll er auch wissen das du auf Jungs stehst und dann noch auf ihn. Ich glaube das war zu viel für ihn" sprach sie im Ton einer besorgten Mutter

Cedric setzte sich auf und zupfte am Gras.

„Ich wollte das ja gar nicht. Ich... er war so süß zu mir da konnte ich mich nicht zurück halten" gab Cedric verhemt zu

Cho lachte.

„Oh Cedric du bist so süß wenn du verliebt bist"

„Sei ruhig" rief er ebenfalls lachend

Beide verstummten als sie Harry über die Wiese laufen sahen im Schlepptau Hermine und Ron. Harry vermied es tunlichst in ihre Richtung zu schauen und lief so schnell wie möglich zu Hagrid.

Traurig sah Cedric zu Cho.

„Glaubst du seine Freunde wissen bescheid?"

Cho zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher aber vielleicht Hermine. Mit einem Mädchen darüber zu sprechen hält er vielleicht am Hilfreichsten"

Cedric schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Bei Ron wär's ihm vielleicht unangenehm und außerdem hör ich mir doch auch deine Beziehungsdramen an" erklärte Cho

„Ja du hast recht"

Cedric lies sich wieder zurück ins Gras fallen. Seit diesem Kuss waren zwei Tage vergangen und so langsam bereute er es.

„Ist lang her das du einen Korb bekommen hast" erwähnte Cho beiläufig und schrieb an ihren Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde weiter

„Ja ich weiß" kam es von Cedric zähneknirschend

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Wasser und Fäuste

**2. Wasser und Fäuste **

„Meine Damen und Herren nun folgt die zweite Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers. Alle Champions wissen was sie zu haben beachtet die Zeitvorgabe wer später als in einer Stunde zurück kommt hat verloren. Viel Glück" sprach Dumbeldore in die Menge

Die Schülerschar johlte auf.

Cedric schaute in das Wasser von dem schwarzen See. Sein Name machte ihm alle Ehre. Das Wasser war pechschwarz und den Boden konnte man nur erahnen. Harry stand neben ihm und fing an zu husten. Besorgt schaute er zu ihm und sah wie Moody ihm auf den Rücken klopfte.

Als der Startschuss viel sprang Cedric ins Wasser. Er schaut zurück und sah das Harry auch im Wasser landete wenn auch sehr verrenkt, dann schwamm er los.

Er irrte eine Zeit lang planlos im Wasser rum bis er wieder diese Stimmen vernahm die er auch schon im Vetraunesschülerbad hörte. Sofort schwamm er den Stimmen nach. Zwängte sich durch ein Meer aus Algen bis er bald an eine Lichtung traf wo vier Menschen mit Seilen gehalten im Wasser trieben. Er entdeckte Harry der aufgebracht mit einem dieser Wassermenschen sprach wobei nur Wasserblasen aus seinem Mund kamen. Dem Mund den er hundert mal küssen könnte. Schnell warf er den Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe. Er schwamm zu ihnen so erkannte jetzt erst das an den Seilen Ron, Hermine, ein blondes Mädchen und Cho hingen. Sofort eilte er zu ihr. Harry bemerkte ihn. Cedric sah wie einer der Wassermenschen einen Dreizack auf Harry richtete. So schön sie singen konnten so erschreckend hässlich waren sie.

„Beeil dich" sagte er doch Harry verstand kein Wort

Er tippte auf die Uhr und Harry nickte. Danach befreite er Cho mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs und schwamm los. Er hätte gerne Harry geholfen aber er wusste nicht wie lange seine Atmungsblase ihn helfen würde und wie lange er nun schon hier unten war wusste er auch nicht mehr. Seine Uhr gab ihren Geist auf.

Minuten später tauchte er und Cho auf seine Atmungsblase zersprang sofort und eine klebrige Flüssigkeit tropfte an seinem Kinn runter. Bevor aus dem Wasser kam tauchte er nochmals ab. An Land wurden die beiden mit Massen von Handtüchern empfangen und sofort eingewickelt. Erst jetzt bemerkte Cedric den ohrenbetaübenden Applaus.

„ast du meine Schwester gesen?" fragte Fleur aufgebracht

Sie sah ziemlich verweint aus.

Also war das blonde Mädchen ihre Schwester jetzt wo er es wusste stellte er fest wie verblüffend ähnlich sie sich sahen.

„Sag doch" forderte sie ihn auf

„Ja hab ich" antwortete Cedric und machte sich von Fleur los die ihn an den Schultern gepackt hatte und ihn schüttelte

„O nein was passiert wenn sie dort unten bleibt" sprach sie zu sich selbst und lief zum Rand des Stegs und schaute ins Wasser

Dumbeldore ging zu ihr und sprach mit Fleur.

„Sie glaubt doch nicht wirklich das Dumbeldore sie da unten lässt?" fragte Cho

Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern.

Auch er suchte das Wasser ab. Besorgt schaute er zu großen Uhr die an den Tribünen stand. Sehr viel Zeit hatte Harry nicht mehr.

Als nächste tauchte Krum mit Hermine im Arm auf. Sie schien sichtlich erleichtert aus dem Wasser raus zu kommen.

Paar Minuten später tauchte Ron mit Fleurs kleiner Schwester auf und half ihr an Land zu kommen.

Fleur nahm ihre Schwester in den Arm und dankte Ron mit zahlreichen Küssen auf die Wange und Stirn.

„Isch danke dir so. Danke" hörte Cedric sie sprechen

Harry war immer noch nicht da.

„Er kommt noch" kam es von Cho

Sie sollte Recht behalten Harry tauchte auf, sichtlich geschafft und nach Atem ringend. So schnell er konnte schwamm er an den Rand des Stegs wo bereits Ron und Hermine auf ihn warteten.

Cedric konnte Hermine hören wie sie hysterisch nach Handtüchern schrie und damit Harry einwickelte.

„Geht's dir gut Harry, geht's dir gut" fragte sie ihn immer wieder

„Reg dich ab Hermine. Er lebt noch" kam es von Ron

Cedric kam zu ihnen.

„Man Harry du machst es ja mal wieder richtig spannend" sagte er erleichtert

Harry grinste leicht.

„Komm Ron Dumbeldore will was sagen" sprach Hermine und zerrte Ron weg, der ziemlich überrascht und verwirrt wirkte

Also wusste Hermine bescheid und Ron nicht. Cho hatte recht. Harry schaute zu Cedric, der wohl bemerkte was er gerade dachte.

„Cedric ich..."

„Schon gut" fiel im Cedrics ins Wort und setzte sich neben Harry

„Ich hab dich da wohl ziemlich überrumpelt das wollte ich nicht. Tut mir Leid"

Harry nickte.

„Naja ich hab auch ein wenig überreagiert" gab Harry zu und grinste

Cedric grinste ebenfalls und schaute Harry an.

„Der erste Platz gehört Cedric Diggory" verkündete Dumbeldore und einige Huffelpuffs griffen sich Cedric und feierten ihn

„Du bist erster" schrie ihm ein Huffelpuffmädchen entgegen

„Was das glaub ich nicht"

Lachend wurde er von der Menge weggetragen. Hermine setzte sich wieder zu ihm.

„Er hat sich entschuldigt" sagte Harry nach einer Weile

Hermine grinste.

Cedric schaute über seine Schulter und sah das Harry mit Hermine sprach. Er hätte gerne gewusst was sie sagen.

„Ist das nicht toll" kreischte ihm Cho von unten entgegen, da Cedric immer noch getragen wurde

Er nickte und kämpfte sich runter.

„Los komm das müssen wir feiern" schrie ein Huffelpuffjunge und Cho winkte ihm nach

Cedric war kaum nach Feiern zu mute, dennoch wurde er in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum gezogen wo alle mit Butterbier und Kürbissaft anstoßen. Sie sangen und grölten als hätte Cedric den Pokal schon in der Hand.

„Jetzt nur noch die dritte Aufgabe und Huffelpuff erntet endlich wieder Ruhm" schrie Nancy mit der Cedric im selben Schuljahr war

„Gryffiondor und der Rest können einpacken"

Cedric schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich klang heimlich aus dem Staub. So wie die in Feierlaune waren fiel das gar nicht auf wobei Cedric äußerst dankbar war

Er schlich durch Hogwarts in der Hoffnung auf Harry zu treffen doch dem einzigen den er traf war Malfoy gefolgt von seinem Kumpanen. Cedric kannte die beiden nicht und fand das sie ziemlich blöd aussahen.

„Ah der Schönling auch mal wieder zu Gegend" höhnte Malfoy siegessicher

Cedric lies sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Was willst du schon wieder hat dir meine Abreibung letztes mal nicht gereicht?" fragte er locker

Malfoy grinste doch seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Deswegen bin ich hier oder glaubst du das du mir ungeschoren davon kommst" meinte er lässig

„Ach so deswegen dieser Klötze hinter dir. Willst dich wohl an mir rächen" sagte Cedric, dem jetzt ein Licht aufging

Er wusste das er gegen drei nicht die geringste Chance hatte dennoch fürchtete er sich nicht. Er würde ihn zeigen das selbst ein Huffelpuff keine Angst vor einem Slytherin hatte.

„Ganz genau" kam es von Malfoy und sein Gefolge knackte bedrohlich mit den Fingern

Cedric pfiff durch die Lippen.

„Weißt du Malfoy falls du jetzt glaubst du müsstest dich überlegen fühlen täuschst du dich. Diese Aktion zeigt mir wie feige du wirklich bist"

Malfoy funkelte ihn wütend an und ohne jedes Zeichen stürzten sich Crabe und Gyole auf Cedric. Da zehn Tonnen selbst den Stärksten umhauen fiel auch Cedric zu Boden und versuchte so gut es möglich war die Schläge abzuwehren. Sein Gesicht konnte er schützen umso mehr bekam sein Oberkörper ab. Zwischen seinen Fingern erblickte er Malfoy, der daneben stand und zu schaute. Cedric wurde wütend und versuchte auf zu stehen doch die Kolosse hinderten ihn daran.

„Ich denke das reicht Jungs" sagte Malfoy nach einer Weile

Sie ließen von Cedric los, der zusammen gekauert am Boden lag und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte.

„Das sollte dir eine Lehre sein" spottete Malfoy

Cedric schaute auf.

„Und du sollst ein Erbe reines Blutes sein. Du bist nicht mal mehr wert als Dreck" presste Cedric wütend hervor

Malfoy blitzte ihn an und anstatt was zu sagen trat er kräftig in seinen Magen. Cedric schrie auf und hustete.

Malfoy lachte.

„Und immer noch ein vorlautes Mundwerk"

Malfoy wartete ab doch Cedric sagte nichts mehr.

„Na also wir lernen doch noch dazu" höhnte er und schritt mit Crabe und Gyole davon

Cedric blieb liegen. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen geschweige denn aufstehen. Er zitterte vor Wut und hätte alles gegeben Malfoy das heim zu zahlen. Er dachte an Harry und konnte nun verstehen warum er Malfoy so hasste. Die Streitereien die immer durch die Schule gingen konnte er nach vollziehen. Malfoy war einfach nur widerlich und noch schlimmer als sein arroganter Vater.

* * *

„Cedric..." 

Jemand lief zu ihm und lies sich auf die Knie fallen. Als Cedric aufschaute blickten ihm zwei schockierte, smaragdgrüne Augen entgegen.

„Ist nicht schlimm" keuchte er

„Nicht schlimm!" wiederholte Harry entsetzt und betrachtete den geschunden Körper

„Wer hat dir das angetan?" fragte er

Cedric antwortete nicht und versuchte aufzustehen. Er wollte vor Harry keine Schwäche zeigen.

Er knickte ein und Harry stemmte ihn hoch. Er legte Cedrcis Arm um seine Schulter und half ihm langsam hoch.

„Du musst zum Krankenflügel" meinte Harry besorgt

„Nein" sagte Cedric verbissen

„Und ob"

Harry zerrte ihn zum Krankenflügel und Cedric konnte sich nicht einmal dagegen wehren. Dort angekommen schrie Madam Pomfrey hysterisch auf und orderte Cedric sofort auf ein freies Bett.

„Du meine Güte. Wie sehen sie den aus Mr. Diggory?" fragte sie und huschte hin und her

Harry wollte gerade antworten als Cedric im dazwischen funkte.

„So ist das halt wenn man ein Champion ist, da muss man was einstecken" log er

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte erbost den Kopf.

„Ich hab Dumbeldore gesagt das die Aufgaben viel zu gefährlich sind irgendwann kommen die Schüler noch um" regte sie sich auf

„Mr. Potter helfen sie ihm beim entkleiden" befahl sie kurz darauf

Harry schreckte auf und blickte zu Cedric, der leicht grinsen musste.

Madam Pomfrey verlies den Raum und sprach von Dingen holen.

Harry ging zu Cedric.

„Also dann wollen wir mal" sagte er leicht rötend

Cedric hob seine Arme und genoss es sichtlich das Harry peinlich berührt sein Shirt über seinen Kopf streifte. Cedric spürte wie seine Arme schmerzten und senkte sie wieder. Umständlich knöpfte er seine Hose auf und versuchte sie runter zu ziehen. Harry griff danach wurde dabei noch röter und zog sie runter.

„Die Schuhe" bemerkte er und begann sie ebenfalls auszuziehen

Als Cedric nur noch in Shorts sich vorsichtig aufs Bett legte spürte er wie Harrys Augen über seinen Körper wanderten.

Sein Oberkörper war übersäht mit blauen Flecken und Schrammen. Selbst seine Beine blieben auch nicht verschont.

Er ahnte wer ihm das angetan hatte und konnte es nicht fassen. Harry hielt immer noch Cedrics Hose in der Hand und konnte sich sein Blick kaum abwenden.

Die Flecken und Schürfungen zerstörten seinen schönen Körper und Harry wäre am liebsten hingegangen und hätte Cedric berührt.

„Sag schon, wer war es?" fragte er wieder

Cedric antwortete nicht sofort. Es sah so aus als müsse er genausten überlegen.

„Malfoy" sprach er leise

Harry schmiss die Hose beiseite und trat auf das Bett zu. Er schaute sich ganz genau die Wunden auf und mit jeder Minute wuchs sein Zorn mehr.

„Dieses Arschloch diesmal ging er zu weit" zischte er leise

„Lass gut sein Harry. Das bringt sowieso nichts" versuchte Cedric in zu beruhigen

„Wieso warst du dort überhaupt Huffelpuff feierte doch mit dir?" fragte Harry

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Cho"

„Ah"

„Also?"

Cedric blickte verlegen zur Seite.

„Ich hatte keine Lust zu feiern. Ich bin rumgelaufen um dich zu treffen" gab er zu

Harrys Augen weiteten sich doch dann blickte er finster drein.

„Dann ist das meine Schuld" sagte er bitter

Cedric drehte sich zu ihm.

„Nein! Woher sollte ich den wissen das ich auf diesen Idioten treffe. Es wäre so oder so passiert. Du weißt doch am besten wie er ist" wiedersprach er

„Mag sein" sagte Harry nicht ganz überzeugt

„Harry..."

Cedric griff nach seiner Hand. Harry blickte auf.

„So dann wollen wir mal" trötete Madam Pomfrey

Schnell wich Cedrics Hand weg und Harry sah zornig zu ihr. _Nur zwei Minuten später_ dachte er.

_Und es hätte peinlich enden können _warnte eine Stimme in ihm, der er keine Beachtung schenkte.

Madam Pomfrey fing an Cedric an zu untersuchen. Harry stand ein wenig abseits und schaute zu. Er sah ganz genau wie Cedric den Schmerz unterdrückte und sich immer wieder auf die Unterlippe biss.

* * *

Wütend verlies er den Krankenflügel und suchte Malfoy auf. Er brauchte nicht lange um ihn zu finden. Malfoy stand am Eingang der großen alle und gab ein paar Slytherins seine Geschichte zu besten. 

„Malfoy!" rief Harry schon vom weiten

Dieser drehte sich um und schaute abfällig zu Harry.

„Was willst du Potter?"

Harry schritt auf ihn zu, boxte sich durch die paar Leute und blieb dicht vor Malfoy stehen.

„Tu nicht so arrogant" sagte er wütend und schubste Malfoy gegen die Wand

Sofort wollten Crabe und Gyole eingreifen doch Malfoy gebot ihnen mit einer raschen Handbewegung einhalt.

„Also hast du ihn gefunden" sagte er amüsiert

Zornig blickte Harry ihn an.

„Interessant warum setzt du dich für ihn ein ist seit praktisch gesehen Gegner. Seltsam das du dich darüber aufregst das müsst dir doch ziemlich gelegen kommen. Jetzt hast du doch eine minimale Chance zu gewinnen" sagte er laut und die anderen lachten

„Tu nicht so als würdest du mir einen gefallen tun. Als ob du Cedric angefasst hättest. Wahrscheinlich hast du deine Dorftrottel vorgeschickt. Ist ja sehr edel von dir, Malfoy. Selbst um sich zu schlagen bist du zu feige" konterte Harry

Crabe und Gyole grunzten wütend und Malfoy blickte ihn kalt an.

„Werde nicht frech Potter" zischte er

Harry platzte der Kragen. Er packte Malfoy und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Überrascht von dessen Kraft blickte Malfoy geschockt auf.

„Nicht frech sagt du also. Du kannst eher froh sein das ich mich immer zurück gehalten habe dabei hätte ich dich schon lange in Stücken reißen müssen"

Mit jedem Wort festigte sich Harrys Griff. Die ganze Wut die er jahrelang unterdrückt hatte brach auf einmal aus.

„Du unterschätz mich Malfoy und das ist dein Fehler" mit einem mal lies er Malfoy los

Dieser zupfte seinen Umhang zurecht.

„Ach ja tu ich das"

Harry blickte ihn an und ohne jede weitere Vorwarnung schlug er Malfoy ins Gesicht.

Geschockt schauten die Slytherins zu ihnen. Selbst Malfoy hatte damit nicht gerechnet und taumelte gegen die Wand. Er griff an seine Nase wo das Blut nur so strömte.

„Ja allerdings" sagte Harry rau, drehte sich um und ging

Fortsetzung folgt


	3. Malfoy, der Schwätzer

**3. Malfoy, der Schwätzer**

„Einfach so?" fragte Ron nach

Harry nickte. Er hatte seinen besten Freunden gerade von dem Zwischenfall mit Malfoy erzählt. Hermine war es zu ihren eigenen Zufreidenheit, denn in ihren sinnlosen Streit zwischen den beiden zu schlichten.

„Voll krass" staunte Ron bewundert

„Harry das war nicht in Ordnung" redete Hermine gezielt dazwischen

Harry und Ron blickten sie verständnislos an.

Sie hob das Kinn.

„Du hättest gleich zweimal zuhauen müssen damit er das nicht so schnell vergisst" korrigierte sie sich

Harry grinste.

„Aber Hermine das aus deinem Mund" lachte Ron

Auch Hermine kicherte. Die drei waren in der Bibliothek.

„Wieso geht's du nicht Cedric besuchen?" fragte Hermine

„O ja darf ich es ihm erzählen" kam es von Ron freudig

„Wollt ich ja aber Madam Pomfrey hat es verboten. Sie sagte er brauchte Ruhe und Schlaf" sagte Harry verärgert

Er hätte es gerne Cedric selber erzählt um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Ob er wohl Stolz sein wird? Harry grinste. Er konnte nicht leugnen das es ihm gut getan hat Malfoy eine zu verpassen. Sein schockiertes Gesicht war Gold wert.

„Ihr wisst gar nicht was für ein tolles Gefühl das war" schwärmte Harry

Seine Freunde nickten.

„Malfoy hat es verdient aber das du mir jetzt nicht zum Schläger wirst. Das war eine einmalige Sache, Harry. Du kannst froh sein das Dumbeldore davon nichts mit bekommen hat. Er wäre sicherlich enttäuscht gewesen" warnte Hermine ihn streng

Ron seufzte.

„Hermine gönn ihm das doch. Malfoy wird sicherlich nicht zu Dumbeldore rennen und sich beschweren, das wäre ja noch dir Krönung"

Hermine funkelte ihn warnend an.

„Aber er könnte zu Snape gehen und dann würde Harry richtig ärger bekommen" wehrte sie sich

Ron bezweifelte das.

„Ich glaube nicht das Snape ihn dann noch ernst nehmen würde"

Hermine tauchte genervt hinter eins der vielen Bücher ab und hüllte sich in Schweigen.

„Keine Angst Hermine das wird nicht wieder passieren" beharrte Harry

Hermine sagte nichts und Ron zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Also ich versuch noch mal bei Cedric rein zuschauen" sagte Harry und stand auf

Hermine legte ihr Buch beiseite und grinste.

„Ja tu das"

Ron wollte mit auf stehen.

„Wo willst du hin, Ronald?" fragte Hermine streng

„Ich geh mit, das lass ich mir nicht entgehen" sagte er strahlend

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue kraus.

„Hier geblieben oder hast du schon vergessen warum wir hier sind"

Ron setzte sich schmollend hin.

„Wenn du die Hausaufgaben erledigt hast kannst du gehen. Jetzt schau mich nicht so an. Du hast mich doch um Hilfe gebeten" herrschte sie ihn an

„Ja ist ja schon gut" brummte er und zog missmutig ein Buch ran

Harry grinste leicht. Er musste zugeben das er lieber mit Cedric allein sein wollte. Dankbar grinste er Hermine an.

„Tut mir Leid aber sie hat recht"

Dafür erntete er einen bösen Blick von Ron.

„Bin schon weg" sagte Harry schnell und verschwand

* * *

Langsam öffnete Cedric die Augen. Er fühlte sich wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Überall drückte ihn einen pochenden Schmerz der sich durch sein ganzen Körper zu ziehen scheint. 

Er stöhnte leise auf und sofort stand Madam Pomfrey vom Stuhl.

„Wie geht es ihnen, Mr. Diggory?" fragte sie und betrachtete forschend sein Gesicht

„Nicht gut mir tut alles weh" sagte er leise

Jedes Wort zu sprechen bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten.

„Das ist gut" sagte Madam Pomfrey erleichtert

Cedric schaute sie geschockt an.

„Gut?"

„Ja das bedeutet das die Medizin wirkt, die ich ihnen gestern verabreicht habe, wenn der Schmerz nach lässt können sie gehen" sagte sie

Cedric starrte gegen die Decke.

Die Tür knarrte und Madam Pomfrey huschte sofort um die Ecke.

„Sie schon wieder" hörte Cedric sie empört sprechen

„Ich hab ihn doch gesagt das es keine Besuchszeit gibt. Mr. Diggory braucht Ruhe"

„Bitte Madam Pomfrey?" flehte eine zweite Stimme und Cedric erkannte das sie Harry gehörte

„Es ist dringend"

Cedric grinste.

„Sie lassen wohl nie locker. Na gut aber nur 10 Minuten. Ich hole in der Zeit etwas zu essen und dann verschwinden sie" sagte sie streng und Cedric hörte wie die Tür zu fiel

Dann herrschte einen Moment Stille bevor leise Schritte sich seinem Bett näherten. Cedrics Herz schlug unvermeidlich höher. Hinter dem Vorhang tauchte Harry auf und lächelte.

„Na Mr. Diggory wie geht's?"

Cedric grinste.

„Sie übertreibt ein wenig. Ich lieg ja nicht im Streben" scherzte er und ignorierte den gegenwärtigen Schmerz

Harry lies sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett fallen und schaute Cedric an.

„Wann kannst du endlich gehen?" fragte er

„Heute noch. Vielleicht schon vor dem Mittagessen"

„Das ist toll" freute sich Harry

„Sag mal wieso bist du gestern einfach gegangen?" fragte Cedric

Harry räusperte sich.

„Naja es hat mich wütend gemachte wie Malfoys Kumpanen auf dich los gegangen sind also hab ich ihn gesucht" erklärte Harry knapp

„Ja und dann?" fragte er nach und setzte sich ein Stück auf

„Also ich hab Malfoy gesagt das er dich in Ruhe lassen soll"

Cedric schaute ihn abwartend ab.

„Ich hab ihm eine verpasst" sagte er grinsend

Cedric starrte ihn an.

„Du hast was?"

„Es war nur ein Schlag. Eigentlich wollte ich das gar nicht aber es kam so über mich" verteidigte er sich schnell obwohl er es ein wenig überflüssig fand immerhin ging es um Malfoy

Cedric schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Harry sag mal spinnst du. Als würde dich Malfoy jetzt in Ruhe lassen. Demnächst liegst du noch hier" sagte er

Harry stand auf.

"Na und! Soll er doch nur kommen. Ich hab das nur wegen dir gemacht aber jetzt weiß ich ja das ich mir das auch hätte sparen können" sagte er wütend

„Warte Harry" rief Cedric ihm nach doch Harry blieb nicht stehen

Cedric hörte wie die Tür zum Krankenflügel zu flog und lehnte sich seufzend zurück.

„Harry..."

Wütend stampfte Harry zurück zur Bibliothek wo er Hermine und ein ziemlich aufgewühlten Ron wieder vorfand.

„Harry das ist einfach zu viel für mich" stöhnte Ron hinter einem Berg Pergament

„Ach komm schon Ron. Jammer nicht rum wir haben erst vor 5 Minuten angefangen" meckerte Hermine und klatschte ihm ein Buch hin

„So hier das muss du abschreiben"

Ron stöhnte erneut und fing an zu schreiben.

„Alles klar, Harry? Wieso bist du wieder hier?" fragte Hermine an ihn gewandt

„Nein. Du hättest sehen sollen wie er reagiert hat als ich ihm es erzählte" sagte er sauer

„Wegen Malfoy?"

„Genau. Ob ich wohl spinne und warum ich das getan habe. Der hat sie wohl nicht mehr alle" regte er sich auf

Hermine schaute ihn mitfühlend an.

„Vielleicht macht er sich sorgen um dich" kam es von Ron

Schockiert drehten sich die beiden zu Ron.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?" fragte Hermine nach

Ron blickte auf und legte seine Feder weg. Etwas überrascht von der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit wurde er ein wenig nervös.

„Naja also es ist doch nicht zu übersehen das Cedric auf Harry steht und wahrscheinlich ist es andersrum genauso"

Harry wurde knallrot.

„Bitte, woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Harry

Ron sparte es sich Harry direkt anzuschauen und schaute entweder zu Hermine oder auf sein Pergament.

„So was sehe selbst ich. Wie Cedric dich immer anschaut spricht es dafür und du hast dich ja für Mädchen noch nie sonderlich interessiert also hab ich mir das mal so gedacht" sagte er schnell

Hermine schaute Ron staunend an.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich" sagte sie leise

„Wieso?" fragte dieser verwirrt

„Du scheinst doch nicht so hoffnungslos wie ich immer dachte"

Ron fiel die Kinnlade runter.

„Und was bedeutet das jetzt?" fragte Harry an Ron gerichtet

Ron schaute ihn irritiert an.

„Was das du schwul bist?" fragte er nach und schaute Harry direkt an

Harry nickte leicht.

„Ist doch egal so lange du dich nicht in mich verliebst" sagte er grinsend

Harry grinste ebenfalls.

„Keine Angst ich werde mich beherrschen"

Die drei lachten. Hinter den vielen Regalen raschelte es und ein wehender Umhang bog um die nächste Ecke und entfernte sich von dem Tisch an dem die drei Freunden sitzen.

* * *

Cedric durfte den Krankenflügel verlassen und wurde von Cho gleich in den Armen genommen. 

„Endlich geht's dir wieder gut" sagte sie und strich durch das braune Haar

Cedric grinste wirklich gut fühlte er sich nicht.

„Ich glaube ich muss mich bei Harry entschuldigen" sagte er leise als sie den Gang runter liefen

„Allerdings das war nicht gerade nett von dir. Harry setzt dich für dich ein und zum Dank machst du ihm das noch als Vorwurf" meinte Cho streng

„Ja ich weiß. Ich bin ihm ja auch dankbar aber ich hab Angst das Malfoy ihn sich auch vorknöpfen wird"

Cho sah seinen besten Freund mitfühlend an.

„Das wird schon alles" sagte sie und hackte sich bei ihm unter

„Geh du erst mal zu deinen Freunden, die warten schon alle auf dich" sagte sie und schickte Cedric zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er erst gegen Abend raus kam

Mit den Huffelpuffs liefen sie zur großen Halle wo Cedric auch von den Gryffindors und den Ravenclaws freudig begrüßt wurde. Die Slytherins hielten sich ganz raus und beachteten den Applaus nicht.

Cedric grinste und suchte den Gryffindortisch ab. Harry saß wie immer bei Hermine und Ron und vermied es tunlichst Cedric an zu schauen. Etwas gedämpft setzte sich Cedric. Er schaute fragend zu Cho, die nur mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Hey Harry warte mal" hielt ihn Cedric am Eingang der Halle fest nach dem das Abendessen vorbei war

„Was ist?" fragte Harry genervt

„Ich muss mit dir reden"

Hermine und Ron tauschten einen Blick und verschwanden.

„Aber nicht hier" fügte Cedric noch schnell hinzu und Harry lies sich wiederwillig mit schleppen

„Also was ist jetzt?" fragte Harry erneut als sie sich ein weiteres mal in einem leeren Klassenraum befanden

„Harry bitte du musst wissen das ich es nicht so meine. Ich will nur nicht das Malfoy dir auch irgendwo auflauert wie bei mir" versuchte er zu erklären

„Das wäre mir egal" sagte Harry stur

Cedric grinste.

„Harry du bist echt süß"

Harry wurde rot.

"Lass so was. Das ist nicht süß"

Cedric grinste noch breiter und ging zu Harry.

„Und ob. Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar dafür und es tut mir wirklich Leid das ich dich so angefahren habe, das war nicht nett von mir" entschuldigte sich Cedric und blieb vor Harry stehen

„Allerdings" brummte Harry aber auch er musste grinsen

Cedric lächelte und schaute Harry an. Für einem Moment verlor er sich in dem Grün und fing sich wieder. Er hob seine Hand und streichelte Harrys Wange. Mit seinem Daumen strich er die Konturen Harrys Lippen nach wobei seine blauen Augen weiter in dem intensiven Grün tauchten. Er beugte sich langsam vor und Harry schloss die Augen. Cedric grinste und verschloss Harrys Lippen mit seinen. Diesmal lief Harry nicht weg. Er erwidert seinen Kuss und umarmte Cedric. Cedric trat näher und öffnete langsam seinem Mund. Harrys Zunge folgte augenblicklich und die beiden entfachten einen Kampf wobei sie ihre Körper immer enger aneinander schmiegten. Harry fuhr mit seinen Händen durch Cedrics Haar was diesen dazu anspornte besonders viel Zärtlichkeit in den Kuss zu legen. Was wenig später mit leisem Stöhnen belohnt wurde.

Ein einzelnes Klatschen lies die beiden auseinander fahren. Schockiert schauten die beiden in die Ecke wo das Klatschen ausging. Aus dem Dunklen trat eine Gestalt vor. Es war kein anderer als Draco Malofy, der die beiden Jungs äußerst amüsiert anschaute.

„Wer hätte gedacht das, dass Narbengesicht und der Schönling ein Paar sind. Das erklärt so einiges" sagte er arrogant und schenkten den beiden ein siegessicheres Lächeln

Fortsetzung folgt


	4. Mutprobe

**4. Mutprobe**

Es dauerte nicht lange da wusste auch der letzte Schüler in Hogwarts das Harry und Cedric in einander verliebt waren. Malfoy hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen es sofort zu erzählen als er die Jungs gestern Abend erwischt hatte.

Viele waren schockiert manche sogar angewidert aber einige glaubten es nicht immerhin wusste jeder das diese Behauptung von Malfoy kam, der gerne Gerüchte in die Welt setzte.

Bei jeder Gelegenheit wurde Harry aufgehalten und gefragt. Manche starrten ihn noch mehr an als sonst. Zischten Bemerkungen und lachten hinter seinem Rücken.

„Haltet endlich die Klappe, ihr Idioten!" schrie Hermine eine Reihe von Viertklässlern an, die sich über Harry lustig machten

„Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun. Los verschwindet sonst spreche ich mit Dumbeldore" regte sie sich auf

Ron kam zu ihr und hielt sie fest als es so aussah als würde sie entgültig die Beherrschung verlieren.

„Komm Hermine lass sie, das bringt nichts" sagte er leise und zog sie sanft mit sich

Hermine wehrte sich nicht und schluchzte.

„Harry es tut mir so leid"

„Ach was! Das musst dir nicht Leid tun du hast doch gar nichts gemacht. Lass sie einfach es gibt immer solche Leute. Ist doch egal" sagte er locker

Wobei es in ihm ganz anders aussah. Die Bemerkungen und Blicke ließen ihn nicht kalt. Das taten sie noch nie und er wusste nicht wie lange er denen noch stand halten konnte.

„Wie wär's wenn wir in die Bibliothek gehen. Ich muss da noch ein wenig für Kräuterkunde machen" schlug Ron vor

Hermine nickte stumm. Ron nickte Harry zu und die beiden gingen los wobei Harry immer noch Hermine leise schluchzen hören konnte. Es machte ihn wütend das die anderen Hermine verletzten obwohl es um ihn ging. Er fragte sich warum Cedric noch nicht vor hatte Harry aufzusuchen um mit ihm darüber zu reden. Immerhin ging es um sie beide und er verstand nicht warum er nur alles abbekam. Harry dachte an die gestrige Situation. Wie Malfoy höhnisch grinste und dann wie Cedric ihn entsetzt anstarrte.

Anfangs wäre Harry am liebsten im Boden versunken so peinlich war ihm das. Aber als er Malfoy ansah bekam er die selbe Wut, wie Tags zuvor am liebsten hätte er ihm wieder eine gescheuert doch das Cedric weglief irritierte so sehr, das er nicht mehr wusste was er machen sollte.

„Potty, Potty dir haben es wohl Jungs angetan. Na ja wundern tut mich das nicht so wie du aussiehst" hallte Malfoys kalte Stimme wieder

„Was hast du überhaupt hier zu suchen?" fragte Harry wütend

Malfoy grinste.

„Dein Schwarm scheint ja auch nicht gerade standhaft zu sein. Wo ist er nur hingerannt? Ihm wurde das wohl zu viel" ignorierte er seine Frage

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy sonst setzt es was!" drohte er und Malfoy verstummte einen Augenblick

Diesmal grinste Harry und verschwand um Cedric zu suchen. Aber er schien unauffindbar und heute hatte er ihn auch kein einziges mal gesehen. So langsam wuchs ihm das ganze über den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er jetzt tun sollte.

* * *

„Willst du dich ewig hier verkriechen?" fragte Cho und setzte sich neben Cedric 

Cedric hatte sich in ein Gewächshaus geflüchtet das als Klassenraum nicht mehr genutzt wurde.

Cedric antwortete ihr nicht.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du kannst Harry nicht so im Stich lassen" sagte sie streng und Cedric blickte sie unglaubwürdig an

„Ist doch wahr. Was glaubst du was er sich alles anzuhören hat. Blöde Bemerkungen, Gekicher denn ganzen Trubel eben und du verziehst dich in eine Ecke und ziehst den Kopf ein. Ist ja sehr nett von dir alles Harry abkriegen zu lassen" sagte sie enttäuscht

„Ich musste nachdenken" sagte er leise

„Ach und über was? Was sollst dann bist du eben Schwul und musst dich outen. Huffelpuff wird das nicht schockieren genauso wenig mein Haus. Wir stehen hinter euch. Harry muss da auch durch und Gryffindor wird ihn sicherlich unterstützen"

Wieder schwieg Cedric.

„Mann jetzt hör auf hier rum zu hocken und über Sachen zu grübeln die es nicht Wert sind. Frag dich lieber mal wie Harry es geht für ihn ist das noch schwerer schließlich ist das für ihn alles neu. Vielleicht wirst du sogar sein erster Freund sein. Er hat die Erfahrungen noch nicht so wie du" herrschte Cho ihn an

Sie stand auf und blickte ihn an.

„Cedric ich dachte du hättest ein wenig mehr Selbstbewusstsein sonst lässt du dich auch nicht so schnell unterkriegen" meinte sie

Cedric blickte sie, dann grinste er und erhob sich.

„Von so einem Malfoy lass ich mir nicht alles verderben" sagte er

Cho grinste.

„Na also dann komm"

* * *

Leise klopfte es gegen die Tür des Schlafraums der Jungen. 

Harry brummte.

Ein Knarren signalisierte das jemand eintrat und die Tür leise wieder schloss. Harry drehte sich nicht um.

„Harry schläfst du?"

Harry öffnete die Augen und drehte sich um. Dean stand an der Tür.

„Nein"

Er richtete sich auf und starrte auf seine Decke. Dean kam zu ihm und setzte sich an Harrys Fußende.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen das ich das überhaupt nicht schlimm finde, wenn es stimmen sollte" sagte er und blickte Harry an

Harry schaute auf. Er wusste gar nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Ich... danke"

Dean grinste.

„Weißt du Harry es ist nicht schlimm anders zu sein. Eigentlich ist man gar nicht anders man hat nur andere Interessen. Vielen passt das nicht weil sie es für unnormal halten aber die kannst du alle vergessen. Was wichtig ist, ist das du immer darauf vertrauen kannst das deine Familie und Freunde hinter dir stehen. Deshalb darfst du dich von den Leuten die so was nicht verstehen können nicht ernst nehmen. Bei mir hat es auch gedauert bis ich das verstanden habe und mich nicht mehr als Außenseiter fühlte, der nicht mehr dazu gehören zu schien" erzählte er

Harry schaute ihn an. Seine Worte trösteten ihn und er war dankbar das Dean der erste war, der ihn nicht gleich ausfragte. Doch er wurde skeptisch.

„Das hört sich so an als..."

Dean nickte.

„Ja so ist es. Ich bin schwul" sagte er locker

„Das ist mir nie aufgefallen. Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Mir ging es wie dir jetzt nur das es bei mir nicht in Hogwarts passierte. Ich wurde auch blöd angemacht als Schwuchtel beschimpft und schlimmeres. Das wollte ich mit hier ersparen. Die, die es wissen sehen es locker dieses Verständnis kann man nicht überall erwarten. Leider"

Harry nickte.

„Ich bin doch nicht anders nur weil ich auf Jungs stehe?" fragte Harry verzweifelt

„Nein überhaupt nicht. So was darfst du nicht denken und dir auch nicht einreden lassen. Nicht jeder besitzt so viel Verstand wie Ron und Hermine die dich so nehmen wie du bist. So ist das nun mal aber deswegen ist das kein Grund sich vor der Welt zu verstecken. Du bist wie du bist. Egal ob du schwul bist oder nicht. Darauf kommt's nicht an und was du in deinem Bett treibst geht sowieso keinen an" sagte Dean grinsend

Auch Harry grinste.

„Dean danke du hast mir echt geholfen"

„Kein Thema und nur mal so nebenbei..."

Dean räusperte sich.

„So Reihnblütig wie Slytherin tut sind sie gar nicht" sagte er geheimnisvoll

Harry wurde neugierig.

„Was meinst du?"

„Das behalte ich für mich" grinste Dean und lachte

Die Tür flog auf und Neville stand atemlos im Raum.

„Harr hier bist du. Du musst schnell kommen"

Harry sprang aus dem Bett.

„Was ist los?"

„Sie haben Ron übel zugerichtet" sagte Neville und ring nach Atem

Harry lief sofort los.

"Im Krankenflügel" schrie Neville ihm nach und völlig aus der Puste lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen

* * *

Völlig außer Atem kam Harry im Krankenflügel an. Diesmal hinderte Madam Pomfrey ihn nicht daran. Ron lag ganz hinten und Hermine saß bei ihm und legte einen kalten Lappen auf seine Stirn. 

„Er ist nicht ganz bei Bewusstsein" sagte sie leise und Tränen waren in ihren Augen

Harry kam langsam ans Bett. Es verletzte ihn, seinen besten Freund so zu sehen und ihm nicht helfen zu können.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er flüsternd und sah den sich windenden Ron, der anscheint mit Schmerzen kämpfte

Hermine wollte gerade antworten als ihr Jemand ins Wort fiel.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau"

Harry schnellte um und sah zum Fenster. Cedric stand dort und sah mit gekräuselter Stirn zu Ron.

„Er lag benommen auf dem Qudditchfeld. Ich sah nur ein paar Siebtklässler weglaufen aus Slytherin" sagte er frustriert

Harry wurde übel. Er konnte nicht fassen das selbst Ron nicht verschont blieb. Wer dahinter steckte konnte er sich denken.

„Wird's ihm wieder gut gehen?" fragte er

Hermine nickte.

„Er hatte am diesen Tag noch nicht viel Getrunken. Die Hitze und die Schläge waren zu viel" sagte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme

Harry schluckte. Cedric kam zu ihnen.

„Das wird schon wieder" sagte er und lächelte

Harry grinste leicht zurück. Ein Stöhnen lies alle aufzucken. Ron schien auf zu wachen. Langsam öffnete er seinen Augen und blickte sich um.

„Wo bin ich?"

„Ron du bist im Krankenflügel" antwortete Hermine und beugte sich über ihn damit er ihr Gesicht sehen kann

„Alles okay mit dir? Fehlt dir was?" fragte sie besorgt

Ron schaute sie an.

„Ich hab Hunger" sagte er erschöpft und die Anwesenden grinsten

„Das war mir klar" sagte Hermine leise

Madam Pomfrey kam gleich darauf ans Bett geflitzt und flößte Ron einen gelblichen Saft ein was ihn aufhusten lies.

„So gleich geht's ihnen besser" sagte sie und fühlte seine Stirn , dann verschwand sie wieder

„Ron es tut mir Leid" sagte Harry und setzte sich ans Bettende

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und biss in ein Brötchen das Hermine für ihn besorgt hatte.

„Macht dir keinen Kopf du kannst nichts dafür. Die haben mich geärgert und ließen mich nicht in Ruhe irgendwann musste ich mich wehren"

„Trotzdem" lies Harry nicht locker

„Wer war das überhaupt?" fragte Hermine

Ron zuckte die Schultern.

„Irgendwelche aus Slytherin. Sie haben so ein Blödsinn gelabert von wegen Harry und ich du weißt schon. Dann fingen sie mich an zu schubsen bis der erste mir in den Magen schlug. Das hat mir dann gereicht. Aber irgendwie wurde mir schlecht und so heiß und auf einmal wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. An mehr kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern" erzählte er gleichgültig

„O Ron du hast das Bewusstsein verloren weil du heute noch gar nicht richtig gegessen und getrunken hast und heute Mittag war es furchtbar heiß. Dann noch diese Typen kein Wunder das du wegkippst" sagte Hermine besorgt und fühlte gleich seine Stirn

Ron wehrte sich.

„Mir geht's gut dieser Saft hat innerhalb Sekunden gewirkt" sagte er und grinste

Harry beobachtete die beiden. Er hatte sich noch nie so schlecht gefühlt. Wegen ihm wurde sein bester Freund fertig gemacht und er konnte ihm nicht einmal helfen.

„Harry kommst du mal?" drang Cedrics Stimme in sein Ohr

Harry schaute ihn an, dann zu Ron und Hermine. Er konnte doch jetzt nicht gehen.

„Geh ruhig" sagte Ron und Hermine nickte

„Ja Harry mach dir keine Gedanken. Ron geht's gut siehst du ja selbst" sagte sie grinsend und strich durch das flammende Haar

„Hermine..." kam es von Ron warnend

Das konnte er überhaupt nicht leiden. Hermine kicherte.

„Na los hau ab" forderte Ron und Harry folgte Cedric

* * *

Die beiden schlenderten über die Wiese. 

„Harry es tut mir Leid wegen dem allem. Das du alles ab kriegst ist fies und das mit deinem Freund tut mir auch Leid" sprach Cedric nach einer weile

Harry nickte.

„Schon gut"

Cedric blieb stehen was Harry auch zum stehen verleitet. Fragend schaute er sich um.

„Nein das ist es nicht. Hör auf mir immer gleich zu verzeihen. Du musst mir auch mal die Meinung sagen und mich zusammen stauchen. Sei nicht gleich so nachgiebig. Was ich gemacht hab war nicht okay ich würde dir auch nicht so gleich verzeihen" meinte Cedric ernst

„Ja aber du hast dich entschuldigt und ich bin dir nicht mehr böse. Ich hab mich nur gewundert" sagte Harry verwirrt

„Dann frag auch warum ich das gemacht und nimm es nicht gleich hin. Das ist unfair von mir. Du willst doch bestimmt wissen warum ich es vermieden hab zu dir zu kommen"

Er schaute Harry an, der aussah als wisse er nicht ganz was er sagen sollte.

„Naja du wirst schon deine Gründe haben"

„Harry!" rief Cedric fast schon ärgerlich

„Du hast ein Recht es zu verlangen also fordere es auch"

„Okay wieso bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?" fragte er leise

Cedric sagte nichts. Harry schaute zu Boden. Cedric wartete und nach einer Weile schaute Harry auf. Er war wütend.

„Wieso bist du nicht zu mir gekommen als ich dich brauchte! Wieso hast du mich in Stich gelassen? Das nicht nur fies das war scheiße! Ich kam mir vor wie der letzte Idiot. Jeder trampelt auf mir rum. Überall muss ich mir die Bemerkungen gefallen lassen und ich wäre dankbar gewesen wenn du das mit mir zusammen durch gestanden hättest. Also warum verdammt noch mal hast du mich allein gelassen!" schrie Harry, der sich zum ersten mal Luft über seine ganze Wut gemacht hat

Dabei schubste er Cedric und dieser wehrte sich nicht als Harry wütedn nach atem rang, schaute er ihn entschuldigend an.

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagte Cedric leise

„Ich glaube ich hatte einfach Angst. Ich dachte wenn es offiziell wird wirst du noch mehr geärgert das wollte ich nicht und als ich Malfoy da stehen sah, lachend glaubte ich es sei alles aus. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Also hielt ich mich fern damit alle glaubten das es nur ein Gerücht sei"

Harry sah ihn lange an. Dann lächelte er und Cedric wurde leichter ums Herz.

„Du bist echt süß, wenn du so schaust" sagte Harry

Cedric kniff seine Lippen zusammen.

„Hey das passt jetzt aber nicht hier her"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was passt schon...?"

Cedric lächelte.

* * *

Ron konnte schon am Nachmittag den Krankenflügel verlassen. Hermine lief die ganze Zeit um ihn rum und fragte zischmall ob es ihn auch wirklich gut ginge. 

„Hermine ich bin wieder topfit. Jetzt hör auf mich das als zu fragen" sagte er langsam genervt

Hermine senkte den Kopf und nickte. Ron grinste.

„Los komm ich hab wieder Hunger"

Sofort eilte Hermine mit ihm die große Halle. Es waren an den verschieden Tischen einige Schüler anwesend und das alltägliche Gerede füllte die Halle.

Dort angekommen sahen sie Harry. Der sofort aufsprang als er Ron sah.

Dean grinste, der noch eben mit Harry gesprochen hatte.

„Ron dir geht's wieder gut. Wie schön" sagte er erleichtert

Ron grinste.

„Na gibt's den kein Küsschen?" höhnte Malfoy

Alle drei drehten sich um drehen sahen sie Malfoy der gemütlich in die Halle schlenderte gefolgt von Crabe und Gyole. Pansy klebte an seinem Arm.

„Dir fällt auch nicht neues mehr ein, was?" sagte Ron gleichgültig

Malfoy grinste.

„Dann ist es jetzt wohl offiziell" sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf

„Bäh Potter das du auf Jungs stehst ist ja schon widerlich genug aber dann auch noch auf dieses Wiesel"

Ron schaute sie wütend an während Hermine ihn am Arm packte.

„Halt dein Mund Malfoy" kam es von Harry

„Harry und Ron sind kein Paar" schrie Hermine ihn an

„Sei ruhig Schlammblut. Hast doch nur Angst außen vor zu bleiben"

Mehrer Slytherins versammelten sich.

„Obwohl wer weiß was die drei machen wenn sie alleine sind" sagte er an seine Schulkameraden gewandt

Lautes Gelächter hallte wieder. Hermine lies Ron los und trat einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu. Sofort verstummte dieser und blickte sie angewidert an.

„Glaub mir Ron kann alleine schon mein Verlangen stillen davon könnte jeder von euch eine Scheibe abschneiden" zischte sie und Ron wurde rot

„Sicherlich" kam es von Malfoy

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und ging wieder zu Ron. Sie griff nach seiner Hand.

„Ich werde es am besten Wissen" sagte sie und hob ihr Kinn

Malfoy knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er konnte es nicht leiden wenn dieses Schlammblut versuchte auf ihn herabzusehen.

„Da haben sich ja ein Trottel und ein Schlammblut gefunden"

Wieder lachten die Slytherins. Hermine blickte ihn gelangweilt an.

„Du scheinst ja auch nicht mehr viel drauf zu haben" sagte sie und gähnte demonstrativ

Malfoy trat ein Schritt vor und Harry stellte sich blitzschnell dazwischen.

„Verschwinde" sagte er und blickte genauso kalt wie Malfoy

Malfoy hob den Kopf.

„Schwuchtel"

„Verpfeif dich endlich"

Malfoy drehte sich um und sah Cedric an sich vorbeilaufen. Er stellte sich zu Harry und blickte ihn durchdringend an.

„Keine braucht dein dämliches Geschwätz. Es interessiert uns nicht was du davon hältst also spiel dich nicht so auf. Außerdem wusstest du das selbst in deinem Haus jemanden gibt der Jungs nicht abgeneigt ist?" fragte er grinsend

Malfoy schaute irritiert auf. Fing sich jedoch gleich wieder um seine Maske zu bewahren.

„Schwachsinn. Wir gehören nicht zu eurer Sippschaft" zischte er wütend

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher" sprach nun Dean der aufgestanden war und neben Ron stand

Er schaute suchend die Menge ab und blieb bei einem Slytherinschüler hängen. Grinsend schaute er wieder zu Malfoy.

„Frag doch mal Zabini, der kann dir genaures sagen"

Sofort drehte sich Malfoy um und blickte Zabini an. Geschockt und mit hoch rotem Kopf sah er zurück.

„Der lügt" sagte er schnell

„Ja, ja aber vor zwei Tagen hat es dir bei mir gefallen"

„Du sagtest du müsstest eine Strafarbeit machen" sagte Malfoy an Zabini gerichtet

Zabini nickte heftigst.

„Oder er müsse Nachhilfe geben. Manchmal muss er in die Bibliothek und furchtbar schwierige Aufsätze schreiben und es kann auch vorkommen das er Nachts Wache halten muss um Schüler wieder ins Bett zu schicken" erzählte Dean vergnügt

Slytherin verstummte.

Malfoy schaute abwechselnd zu Dean und Zabini. Pansy die hilfeeilend zu Malfoy watschelte verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Igitt Zabini auch noch jemand aus Gryffindor"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. Harry grinste Dean an, der summend die Situation betrachtete.

Sichtlich überfordert da sich nun das Blatt gegen ihn gewendet hat starrte Malfoy hasserfüllt zu Harry. Sein Blick richtete sich an Cedric.

„Widerliches Pack!" zischte er und verschwand

Für einem Moment blieb Slytherin unschlüssig stehen, dann folgten sie Malfoy.

„Hab ich was verpasst?" fragte Cho und kam rüber zu Cedric gelaufen

„Kann man so sagen" antwortete Cedric grinsend

Fortsetzung folgt


	5. Hermines Rache

**5. Hermines Rache **

Hermine und Ron saßen am See und redeten über die jüngsten Ereignisse. Malfoys Blamage vor seinem eigenem Haus.

„Vor allem wie rot Zabini war als Dean ihn entlarvt hatte" meinte Ron und lachte

Hermine kicherte.

„Ich hab mich schon gewundert warum ich Dean so oft Abends in Hogwarts rum schleichen sehe" meinte sie nachdenklich

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sag bloß du machst immer noch Kontrollen. Du bist keine Vertrauensschülerin" meinte er genervt

Hermine zog die Nase kraus.

„Na und? Ich über schon mal"

Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Du spinnst"

Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Dean auch schwul ist" sagte sie dann

„Ja. Das war echt mal ein Ding"

"Ach schaut mal die Freunde des Schwulen" rief eine tiefe Stimme von weitem

Ron und Hermine drehte sich um und sahen großgewachsene Slytherin, drei an der Zahl an einem Baum stehen. Sie grinsten hämisch und liefen langsam auf sie zu.  
Die Freunde erhoben sich. Ron stellte sich etwas vor Hermine, er kannte diese Gestallten nur zu gut. Eisern schaute er sie an.

„Na wieder auf den Beinen?" sagte der Größte

Ein schwarzhaariger mit den ungewaschensten Zähnen, die Ron je gesehen hatte. Eine Zahnlücke mitten in der Forderfront und gelb das ihm vom bloßen Anblick schlecht wurde.

Hermine klammerte sich an Rons Arm.

„Was wollt ihr?" fragte Ron auffordernd

Die drei grinsten.

„Wenn versucht du zu verstecken?" meldete sich ein pummliger etwas kleiner Junge als die anderen zu Wort

Er reckte seinen Kopf um über Rons Schulter hinweg zu sehen und grinste.

„Ach die"

Ron schaute sie wütend an.

„Potter ist wohl gerade beschäftigt" sagte der Dritte abfällig und angewidert zu gleich

„Was denn wollt ihr jetzt uns jetzt verprügeln, weil samt Slytherin bloß gestellt wurde?" fragte Ron skeptisch

„So in etwa. Den anderen sehen wir gerade nicht und du bist nicht gerade standhaft"

Rons Puls raste. Hermine bemühte sich ihn an sich zu zerren.

„Sie sind zu dritt!" zischte sie warnend

„Das wäre dumm von euch. Jeder kann euch sehen!" sagte sie lauter an die Slytherins gewandt und bemühte sich ihre Stimme fest klingeln zu lassen

„Schnauze Schlammblut!"

„Beleidige sie nicht. Sie hat recht" stellte Ron sich dazwischen

„Oho deine kleine Freundin..." sagte die Zahnlücke und grinste

„Eigentlich mag ich kein Schlammblut aber.." er schaute sie abschätzend an

„bei der könnt ich eine Ausnahme machen" sagte er und seine Kumpel lachten

Hermine wurde speiübel.

„Wag es ja nicht sie nur einmal anzufassen" drohte Ron

Wieder lachten die drei.

„Du willst uns drohen. Anscheint kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern wie es das letzte mal ausgegangen ist" rief der Pummelige schadenfroh

Ron sah sie angewidert an.

„Da drüben Professor" rief eine Mädchenstimme

Alle schauten auf und sahen Professor McGonagall die Wiese runter laufen.

„Scheiße!"

„Schnell hauen wir ab!" sofort rannten die drei Slytherins los

Sie blieb bei Ron und Hermine stehen.

„Was war hier los?" fragte sie schrill

„Professor sie wollten Ron schlagen. Wir haben nichts getan" sagte Hermine schnell und kam hinter Ron vor

Dieser nickte.

„Ja sie waren aus die mich letztes mal angegriffen haben"

Prof. McGonagall rückte ihre Brille zurecht.

„Soso, das wird sich klären. Ich glaube zu wissen wer sie sind" sagte sie und ihre Nagelflügel bebten

„Jason Fennen, Ashton Miles und Jonath Isaac!" schoss Hermine wie aus der Pistole

Ron schaute sie verwundert an und auch die Hauslehrerin staunte nicht schlecht. Sie nickte anerkennend.

„Danke Miss Granger, 50 Punkte" sagte sie und verschwand wieder ins Schloss

„Hermine woher weißt du das?" fragte er erstaunt und strahlte sie an

Sie grinste.

„Hab mich ein wenig erkundigt"

„Alles klar bei euch?" Cho war dazu gekommen

„Ja vielen Dank" sagte Ron

„Ohne dich wären wie... o Gott" kam es von Hermine erleichtert

„Cho reicht" sagte sie grinsend

„Bestimmt hat Malfoy sie auf dich angesetzt" sagte Hermine nun wütend

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Komm gehen wir. Bringt sowieso nichts"

Hermine nickte.

„Wir werden sehen" flüsterte sie mit einem hinterhältigem Lächeln zu sich selbst, was Cho nicht entging

* * *

„Ich... ich weiß nicht ob ich das schon kann" stotterte Cedric nervös 

„Was? Wer hat den hier mehr Erfahrungen" gab Harry nicht weniger nervös zurück

„Ja schon aber hier ist es wieder was anderes. Ich hatte erst zwei Freunde" versuchte sich der Braunschopf zu rechfertigen

Smaragdgrüne Augen blickten ihn tadelnd entgegen.

„Nun komm schon irgendwann muss es sein. Ich will nicht ewig warten" sagte Harry nun entschlossener

„Ja aber..."

„Los jetzt. Wir machen das zusammen"

Cedric nickte stumm. Harry grinste. Er fasste Cedircs Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Sofort verstummten alle als Cedric und Harry die große Halle betraten. Cedric wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken doch als er sah wie selbstbewusst Harry wirkte machte ihn das auch mutiger. Harry grinste ihm zu und am Gryffindortisch angekommen hauchte er seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich zu Huffelpuff.  
Sofort wurden beide an ihren Tischen mit Fragen bombardiert und Malfoy saß zähneknirschend da und blickte abwechselnd zu Cedric und Harry.

Nun wussten alle das Harry und Cedric ein Paar waren.

* * *

„Und ich war nicht dabei!" jammerte Hermine als das Trio sich Abends im Gemeinschaftraum trafen 

Sie machte Harry Vorwürfe das er sein öffentliches Zeigen mit Cedric nicht mit ihr abgesprochen hatte. Sie wäre gerne dabei gewesen.

„Tut mir Leid" entschuldigte sich Harry zum hundertsten mal

„Ja, ja ein Paar wunderbar. Können wir jetzt spielen?" fragte Ron ungeduldig und zeigte auf das Schachbrett

„Ich verlier doch sowieso" meckerte Harry

„Komm endlich!" forderte Ron Harry auf und lies ihm keine andere Wahl

Harry lief zu ihm und setzte sich Ron gegenüber. Hermine folgte ihm und machte es sich auf dem Samtteppich gemütlich. Einem Buch immer parat.

Ron stellte die Schachfiguren auf.

„Also ich muss ja schon sagen. Im Schach ist glaub ich keiner so gut wie Ron" sagte Hermine anerkennend

Ron grinste.

„Natürlich nicht"

„Angeber" sagte Harry grinsend

„Ach Hermine was sagtest du eigentlich zu Malfoy in der großen Halle?" fragte Harry

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie irritiert zurück

Ron schaute nervös auf.

„Wo er behauptete wir hätten alle drei was mit einander" half er ihr auf die Sprünge

„Ach das..." hektisch wedelte Hermine mit ihrem Buch vor sich hin und kicherte nervös

„Nicht so wichtig"

Harry schaute sie skeptisch an.

„Ach ja?"

Hermine räusperte sich.

„Na gut also ich hab gesagt das Ron mich voll und ganz zufrieden stellt und das sie sich davon eine Scheibe abscheiden können" sagte sie und wurde etwas rot

Harry blickte grinsend zu Ron, dessen Ohren alarmierend leuchteten.

„Das wusste ich ja gar nicht"

„Das war ja nur daher gesagt" sagte Hermine schnell

„Was heißt das denn?" meldete sich Ron nun empört

„Nichts. Wirklich beurteilen kann ich das ja wohl nicht" lenkte sie schnell ein

„Dann wird's wohl mal Zeit" grinste Harry leise

„HARRY!" schrieen seine zwei besten Freunde entsetzt

* * *

Auf dem Unterricht stand Zaubertränke mit Slytherin. Harry stöhnte als ihm das einfiel. Jetzt konnte Malfoy noch mehr über ihn herziehen. 

„Warum so schlecht drauf?" fragte Hermine da die Drei beim Frühstück in der großen Halle saßen

„Schule" war Harrys knappe Antwort

„Also ich weiß nicht was an Schule so schlecht sein soll" sagte Hermine spitz

„Das du Schule liebst wundert mich nicht" kommentierte Ron und Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an

„Sei du mal still. Mir würde die Schule auch keinen Spaß machen, wenn ich nur schlecht Noten hätte" gab sie bissig zurück und nun funkelte Ron sie wütend an

„Das meinte ich nicht. Wir haben jetzt mit Slytherin" sagte Harry

„Oh, na das ist wirklich zum Jammern" meinte Ron verständnisvoll

„Wieso denn?" fragte Hermine irritiert

Ron blickte sie verständnislos an.

„Na wegen Harry schon vergessen das er es mit Cedric jetzt öffentlich gemacht hat. Slytherin wird sich freuen sich über ihn lustig zu machen und dann auch noch bei Snape" erklärte er genervt

Hermine warf ihr Haar elegant nach hinten, was Ron für einem Moment irritierte.

„Na ja vielleicht wird es heute mal anders" sagte sie lächelnd und schlug den Tagespropheten auf

Harry und Ron schauten sich verwirrt an und Hermine schwieg.

Wenig später auch wenn Harry alles tat um es hinauszögern kamen die drei in den Kerker wo der Unterricht statt fand.

„Das ist er ja" sagte Malfoy und erhob sich

Slytherin schaute auf und Harry wäre ihm am liebsten an die Kehle gesprungen.

„Die Schwuchtel, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut, wenn man das so hört könnte man meinen ihr stammt aus einer Freakshow" sagte Malfoy und lachte mit seinen Leuten

Hermine stellte sich vor Harry und Ron.

„Ich finde du hast ein ziemlich große Klappe, Malfoy. Das gefällt mir nicht an deiner Stelle würde ich vorsichtiger sein" sagte sie arrogant und schaute ihn missbilligend an

Malfoy kochte.

„Du solltest mal ganz still sein. Bis jetzt haben wir dich in Ruhe gelassen, das kann sich ändern" sagte er drohend

„Ich habe dich gewarnt" sagte Hermine unbeeindruckt und lächelte

Snape trat in den Raum und blickte das Trio an.

„Wieso sitzt ihr noch nicht. 30 Punkte Abzug für jeden von euch" sagte er leise und wieder lachten Slytherin

Ron und Harry versuchten so gut es ging ihre Wut in stummen Flüchen zu ersticken während Hermine die Ruhe selbst war.

„Ich hasse ihn dafür" zischte Ron zu ihr

Hermine lächelte und blickte zur Tafel, wo Snape die Zutaten für den Trank aufschrieb.

„Cool bleiben" sagte sie leise und schrieb mit

Ron sah sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Na los schreib mit sonst hat er wieder einen Grund sich auf zu spielen" sagte sie während sie schrieb und Ron tat es

Harry war völlig in Gedanken versunken. Er fragte sich was in Hermine gefahren ist, so wie sie zur Zeit ist erkannte er sie gar nicht mehr wieder.

Die Klasse wurde ruhige und braute an einem schwierigem Trank. Malfoy blickte immer wieder nach hinten und schaute zu den dreien. Hermine bekam das mit und schaute ihn an. Sie hielt seinem kalten Blick stand bis er sich wegdrehte

„Bin gleich wieder da" flüsterte Hermine

Sie schöpfte aus ihrem Trank eine kleine Portion und füllte es in ein Fläschchen und lief runter zum Pult. Snape saß dort in Papieren vertieft und schrieb.

„Professor.." meldete sich Hermine vorsichtig

„WAS!" schrie er auf und Hermine erschrak

Ihr rutschte das Fläschchen aus der Hand und es ergoss sich über den Schreibtisch und auf Snapes Hand.

„Das tut mir schrecklich Leid" entschuldigte sich Hermine mit zittriger Stimme

Snape sprang auf, an den Stellen wo der Trank seine Haut traf begann es zu dampfen.

„Sie Tölpel!" schrie er Hermine an, die schluchzte und Slytherin lachte

Er lief um seinen Pult und kramte in seinem Schrank, nach wenigen ergebnislosen Minuten drehte er sich zur Klasse.

„Ich bin gleich wieder zurück. Malfoy hat das Sagen" sagte er und lief eilig aus dem Raum

Malfoy erhob sich.

„Granger, Granger wie dumm bist du eigentlich? Snape wird dich dafür hart bestrafen" sagte er laut und lachte

Hermine sah auf und lächelte.

„Ich weiß"

Malfoy schaute sie an.

„Was?"

Hermine schmunzelte und setzte sich auf den Pult. Ron und Harry sahen sich verwirrt an und blickten wieder zu Hermine.

„Malfoy du magst zwar ein Schleimer sein und Snapes Liebling aber viel Grips scheinst du nicht zu haben" sagte sie

Malfoy starrte sie hasserfüllt an.

„Ich möchte schon fast sagen du bist ein kompletter Vollidiot" sagte sie und lächelte

Sofort lief Malfoy runter zum Pult. Ron und Harry sprangen auf und doch Hermine brachte sie mit einer Geste zum Stehen bleiben.

„Nicht nötig" sagte sie an ihre zwei besten Freunde gerichtet

„Beleidige mich nicht Schlammblut" zischte er drohend und kam zu ihr

„O ich werde dich nicht nur Beleidigen, ich werde dich Bloßstellen so wie du es verdient hast" sagte sie mit tiefer Stimme

Malfoy schaute sie nun verwirrt an.

„Was meinst du?"

Inzwischen war es im Raum still geworden. Alle schauten gebannt auf die beiden.

Hermine grinste, grinste wie Malfoy es tat wenn er die Fäden in der Hand hatte. Wie er wenn es wusste das die nächste Worte einem dem Rest geben würden. Malfoy erkannte dieses Lächeln und es gefiel ihm nicht.

„Ich weiß etwas über dich das würde selbst Snapes kleiner Liebling fertig machen" flüsterte sie das nur noch Malfoy sie hören konnte

„Du blaffst, Schlammblut"

Hermine lehnte sich vor.

„Ach ja? Mal sehen was Slytherin davon hält, wenn sie etwas über ihren Slytherinprinzen erfahren, das sie nie für möglich gehalten haben" sagte sie unheilvoll

Malfoy schaute sie lange an. Er wusste nicht ob er ihr glauben sollte und doch konnte er es nicht darauf ankommen lassen das sie es laut sagen wird. Sie würde es tun da war er sich sicher. Sie hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt das er für seine Beleidigungen eines Tages büßen würde und er hatte gelacht. Doch nun lachte er nicht. Seine Lippen wurden schmal und seine Farbe entschwand seinem Gesicht. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seine Stirn.

„Na, na, na Draco Malfoy wird doch etwa keine Angst haben" flüsterte Hermine und lachte leise

Fortsetzung folgt


	6. Ein Ass im Ärmel

**6. Ein Ass im Ärmel**

„Und was wirst du jetzt tun, Malfoy?" fragte Hermine langsam

Malfoy blickte sie hasserfüllt an. Er wusste nicht wann er je wütender in seinem Leben war – außer vielleicht bei Potter. Aber selbst das übertraf es bei weitem. Einem Schlammblut ausgeliefert zu sein war so ziemlich das Letzte was Malfoy je erfahren wollte. Und nun steckte er mitten drin und er wusste sich nicht zu helfen.

„Jederzeit kann ich die Bombe zum Platzen bringen, wann und wo ich auch immer will"

„Ja genieße deinen Triumph Granger, es wird dein Letzter sein" sagte er und begann zu grinsen

„O das tue ich"

„Einmal kannst auch du im Leben oben stehen. Für dich muss es ein ganz besonderer Moment sein. Du hast mich da wo du mich immer haben wolltest. Ich bin dir ausgeliefert und kann nichts dagegen tun, genieße es, ein Schlammblut aus der untersten Schicht hat heute seinen großen Tag. Einmal kannst du daran riechen, dich daran ergötzen wie es ist so wie ich zu sein, einmal aber weißt du was..." sagte er langsam

Hermines Augen blitzen auf.

„Was?"

„Ich werde dich nicht gewinnen lassen. Damit werde ich dich nicht durch kommen lassen" sagte er und grinste breit

Hermine schaute ihn wütend an. Malfoy war gerade dabei ihren großen Moment zu nehmen. Er drehte sich um und wendete sich der Klasse zu.

„Ich habe euch was zu sagen..." sagte er gelassen

„NEIN!"

Hermine warf sich von hinten auf ihn. Malfoy fiel zu Boden und keuchte. Er drehte sich um und sah Hermines Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet.

„Wage es nicht du mieser kleiner Drecksack!" sagte sie und ihre Stimme nahm ein ungewöhnlich harten Ton an

Malfoy lächelte.

„Das gefällt dir nicht. Wo du doch so einen tollen Plan hattest um mich vor ganz Hogwarts bloßzustellen und nun hat sich das Blatt gewendet, Granger"

„Du wirst es nicht sagen. Dein Ruf, dein Ego, deine Familie einfach alles steht auf den Spiel. Das wirst du nicht wagen, Malfoy. Niemals!" schrie sie ihn an

Malfoys stürmisches Grau blickte sie entschlossen an.

„Bevor es durch dich erfahren wird, sage ich es lieber selbst. Diesen Moment werde ich dir nicht gönnen, Granger"

„Das werden wir ja sehen!"

Sie hob den Zauberstab und war gerade dabei einen Fluch auszusprechen.

„Hermine tu das nicht!" schrie Ron aber sie achtete nicht darauf

„Accico Zauberstab!"

Ihr Zauberstaub entglitt ihren Fingern und fand sich in einer bandagierten Hand wieder. Hermine blickte auf und wurde bleich. Malfoy musste ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken.

„Das wars dann wohl" zischte er ihr zu

Snape schritt zum Pult und blieb mit wehenden Unhang und ausdruckloser Miene vor Hermine und Malfoy stehen.  
Barsch zog er Hermine an ihrem Arm hoch und lies ihn sofort wieder los.

„Granger verlassen sie sofort meinen Unterricht und melden sie sich bei Dumbeldore"

Diesmal war Hermine den Tränen wirklich nahe. Nur mühsam bewegte sie einen Fuß vor dem anderen und verlies den Kerker, Snapes bohrenden Blick im Rücken. Harry und Ron standen an ihren Plätzen und konnten nicht glauben was sich vor ihren Augen abgespielt hatte.

„Sie wird von der Schule fliegen" flüsterte Ron

Harry schwieg, die Hände wutentbrannt zu Fäusten geballt.

* * *

Das Hermine Malfoy angreifen wollte verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Viele waren der Meinung das sie dabei war ihn umzubringen, andere glaubten einen lebenslangen Fluch wollte sie aussprechen und manche dachten sie wollte verhindern das er zugibt das sie heimlich ein Paar waren. Letzteres war für Ron absolut lächerlich. 

„Als würde Hermine auf diesen, diesen... Vollidioten stehen" gab Ron aufgebracht von sich und raufte sein Haar

Harry beachtete das nicht und starrte ins Feuer.

„Mich würde interessieren was Hermine über Malfoy weiß" sagte er nachdenklich

Ron blickte auf.

„Ja sie scheint etwas rausgefunden zu haben was ihn selbst dazu bringt es eingestehen zu wollen" stimmte er zu

„Wie hat sie das nur rausgefunden?" fragte sich Harry und Ron zuckte mit den Schultern

„Ist mir ein Rätsel"

Das Portraitloch schwang auf und eine sehr gefasste Hermine stieg durch das Loch.  
Sofort sprangen Harry und Ron auf und liefen zu ihr.

„Und was ist?" fragte Ron sofort

Hermine blickte ihn und lief zu ihrem gewohnten Platz am Kamin und lies sich nieder.

„Hermine was wird jetzt passieren?" fragte Harry und die beiden Jungs setzten sich zu ihr

Hermine starrte ins Feuer.

„Ich bin suspendiert" sagte sie tonlos

Ron und Harry schluckten.

„Snape war unbedingt für den Rauswurf aber Professor McGonagall hat ihre Hand für mich ins Feuer gelegt, geredet und gebettelt. Professor Dumbeldore wollte mich auch nicht raus werfen aber er konnte mich nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen, das hätte Snape nicht zu gelassen also einigten sie sich darauf" erzählte sie monoton und blickte immer noch ins Feuer.

Harry setzte sich auf die Lehne und nahm ihrer Hand. Sie lächelte ihm dankbar zu.

„Hey immerhin kannst du wieder kommen" sagte Ron leise

Hermine blickte ihn verständnislos an.

„Du hast keine Ahnung was das bedeutet. Eine Suspension wird in meinem Zeugnis stehen – für immer! Wie soll ich den da jemals einen guten Job finden"

„Na und! Du wirst deine Gründe gehabt haben und mit deinen Noten haust du das eh wieder raus"

„Du spinnst doch. Es geht hier nicht um meine Noten. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie enttäuscht Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbeldore waren. Du hast nicht ihre Blicke gesehen. Du musst nicht mit dieser Schuld rumlaufen. Weißt du was sie gesagt haben: Miss Granger nie hätte ich gedacht das sie zu so was in der Lage wären, einen Schüler anzugreifen. Und dann diese Blicke das ist schlimmer als alles andere" schrie sie und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

Ron stand auf und blickte sie an.

„Wenn sie auch nur annähernd wussten was du für Beleidigungen und Demütigungen anhören musstest. All die verdammten Jahre lang. Immer und immer wieder hätten sie das gleiche getan. So was hält man auch nicht ewig stand"

„Hört auf" mischte Harry sich ein

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte.

„Dabei wollt ich ihn gar nicht mit einem Fluch belegen oder umbringen. So ein Quatsch!"

Harry hob ihren Kopf.

„Und was dann?"

„Ich wollte ihn nur zum Schweigen bringen"

Ron zog eine Augenbraue kraus.

„Nicht so! Ich könnte niemals einen Menschen umbringen selbst Malfoy nicht. Er sollte nur die Klappe halten"

„Hast du das Dumbeldore gesagt?" fragte Harry

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie denn Snape hat mich gar nicht richtig zu Wort kommen lassen. Er stellte mich hin wie die größte Verbriecherin. Hätte mich nicht gewundert wenn er verlangt hätte mich nach Askaban zu schicken"

„Rede noch mal mit Dumbeldore, wenn jemand Verständnis bis zum geht nicht mehr hat dann er" meinte Ron

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Zu spät"

„Wieso?" fragte Harry

„Meine Eltern sind auf den Weg hierher in zwei Stunden bin ich weg"

Fortsetzung folgt


	7. Zweite Chance

**Kleine Anmerkung von mir: **Da das Trimagische Turnier nicht vergessen werden soll gehts erstmal darum und ein bissi schulisches Zeug. Dieses Kapitel ist nicht so spannend aber der Boden für die nächsten, die kommen werden. Versprochen. Ich musste mir erstmal... ach nein das sag ich jetzt nicht sonst nehm ich alles weg Einfach Lesen viel Spaß!

**

* * *

**

**7. Zweite Chance**

„Sie hat das alles wegen mir gemacht, verstehst du?"

Harry hatte Cedric alles erzählt was am Vortag passiert war. Er lag mit seinem Kopf auf seinem Schoß während Cedric Harry durch Haar strich und stumm zuhörte.

Cedric nickte.

„Natürlich"

„Sie ist wegen mir geflogen, Cedirc. Nur wegen mir" sagte Harry verzweifelt

„Nein! Es war nicht deine Schuld. Du wusstest nicht was sie vorhatte. Es war nur ein schlechtes Timing das Snape gerade dann in den Kerker zurückkam" verneinte Cedric

„Trotzdem. Ich hätte wissen müssen, was sie vor hatte"

„Wie denn? Wir wissen es ja jetzt nicht mal ganz. Sie hat euch nicht erzählt mit was sie Malfoy dran kriegen wollte und wie sie überhaupt dahinter kam. Das ist wirklich phänomenal"

Harry setzte sich auf und schaute Cedric fragend an.

„Na ich mein vielleicht weiß sie Malfoys größtes Geheimnis. Das ist doch Irre. Stell dir nur vor was Malfoy alles tun würde nur um das zu bewahren" sagte Cedric aufkratzt

Harry brachte mit ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen.

„Trotzdem ist Hermine suspendiert"

„Ja ich weiß" stimme Cedric mit hängendem Kopf zu

Harry legte sich zurück ins Gras und schaute zum Himmel.

„Cedirc?"

Cedric brummte.

"Manchmal glaube ich wir sollen nicht zusammen sein"

* * *

„Und nun ist es soweit, das Finale des legendären Trimagischen Turniers. Alle Champions bitte zu mir" rief Dumbeldore der aufgebrachten Masse entgegen 

Die vier Champions traten vor und wurden von den Schülern und Gästen gefeiert. Sie standen vor einem riesigen Labyrinth und Harry betete da je heil wieder raus zu kommen.

„So schnell hier her" Dumbeldore winkte die vier Schüler zu sich um mit ihnen zu sprechen

„Also das ist die letzte Aufgabe. Im inneren des Labyrinths wartet der Pokal auf euch. Nur einer kann gewinnen und ich kann es nicht oft genug sagen: Seit vorsichtig" sagte Dumbeldore streng

Die Vier nickten entschlossen und stellten sich hinter einander an den Eingang.

„Da Mr. Diggory und Mr. Potter gleich auf sind starten sie zuerst" rief Dumbeldore mit magischer Hilfe laut über das Publikum

Die beiden Jungs stellten sich nebeneinander und blickten sich an. Keiner wollte dem anderen zeigen das er Angst hatte. Cedirc nickte und Harry lächelte. Filch gab den Startschuss und die beiden betraten das Labyrinth. Kaum waren sie drin verstummte das Getose und ein erdrückende Stille legte sich über das Labyrinth.

„Wollen wir zusammen bleiben?" fragte Harry

„Das dürfen wir nicht"

„Ich verzichte auf den Pokal"

„Harry!"

„Na gut"

Sie liefen weiter geradeaus bis sich die erste Kreuzung auftat. Fragend blieben sie stehen.

„Wo gehst du lang?" fragte Cedric

„Ich glaube nach rechts"

„Gut dann geh ich weiter geradeaus"

Unentschlossen blickten sie sich an.

„Viel Glück" sagte Harry leise und Cedric schüttelte den Kopf

Er fasste an Harrys Gesicht und kam zu ihm. Er blickte in die smaragdgrünen Augen und lächelte. Dann umschloss er Harrys Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss. Harry hielt sich an Cedric fest während dieser mit Harrys Zunge spielte. Nach wenigen Momenten löste sich Cedric von Harry und schaute ihn an.

„Viel Glück" flüsterte er und ging

Harry schaute ihm nach bis er hinter einer weiteren Abzweigung verschwand. Ein nächster Startschuss von Filch setzte auch Harry in Bewegung. Er würde auf den Pokal verzichten solange ihn nicht Fleur oder Krum kriegen würde.

* * *

Harry wusste nicht recht wie lange er in diesem Labyrinth umirrte, er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und sämtliche Orientierung. Immer wieder kam er an den selben Stellen an, bis ein kleiner Zweig seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Wäre er mit seinem Shirt nicht daran hängen geblieben wäre noch ewig im Kreis gelaufen. Er machte sein Shirt los und betrachtete das Stück Holz, das aus der sonst sauber geschnitten Hecke ragte. Harry wusste das, dass kein Zufall sein konnte. Er zog an dem Zweig und er lies sich nicht bewegen. Danach griff er in die Hecke und als er bis zur Schulter seinen Arm reinschieben konnte merkte er wie auf der anderen Seite der Arm im Freien baumelte. Er konnte also hier durch die Hecke steigen ohne das er von ihr verschluckt wurde. 

Vorsichtig trat er ein. Die Hecke schmiegte sich wie Wasser an seinen Körper und gewährte ihm so einen raschen Durchlauf. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen leuchtete vor ihm der Pokal umgeben von einem silbernen Licht. Er stand auf einer Steinplattform und wartete nur darauf in die Hand genommen zu werden.

Ein Knall lies Harry aufschrecken. Er drehte sich um und ein großes Loch klaffte in der Hecke. Harry hustete und seine Brillengläser beschlugen sich mit Rauch. Schnell wischte er sie an seinem Shirt sauber und als sich der Rauch legte sah er wie jemand hindurchtrat.

Es war Fleur.

Sie lächelte und ihre Augen glänzten als sie den Pokal entdeckte.

„Was wie bist du so schnell hier her gekommen?" fragte Harry verwirrt

„Ich ´abe dich gesen und bin dir gefolgt"

„Miststück!" zischte Harry leise

Fleur beachtete ihn nicht und lief zum Pokal. Schnell lief Harry ihr nach gegen einen Mädchen wollte er nicht verlieren. Er hielt sie fest doch Fleur schlug ihm gegen den Magen. Unerwartet von der Wucht des Schlags sank Harry zu Boden.

„Das ist aber nicht gerade ein angemessenes Verhalten einer Bauxbatonschülerin" keuchte Harry

„Wir sind Gegner, da ist mir das egal" sagte sie mit kalter Stimme und stand vor dem Pokal

Harry stand auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

„Wie du willst" sagte er leise und lähmte sie

Sie gab einen kurzen Schrei von sich und fiel zu Boden.

Harry stieg über sie hinweg.

„Tut mir echt Leid" sagte er zu ihr und griff nach dem Pokal

Sofort verschwand die Hecke und Harry befand sich wieder auf dem Platz wo Hogwarts ihm zu jubelte Ausnahme Slytherin.

„Harry!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich rum und sah Cedric auf sich zu rennen.

„Du hast es geschafft" schrie er fröhlich und streifte durch sein Haar

Harry grinste.

„Damit wäre der Sieger auserwählt. Harry Potter gewinnt das Trimagische Turnier" verkündete Dumbeldore stolz und die Menge besonders Gryffindor rastete völlig aus.

Gefeiert wurde in der großen Halle und Harry wurde mit Glückwünschen überhäuft. Cedric hatte sich an den Gryffindortisch gesetzt um bei ihm zu sein.

„Du weißt gar nicht wie stolz ich bin!" sagte er und küsste ihn

Harry lächelte.

„Ich hab immer gewusst das der Junge sich macht" schrie Ron

„Schade das Hermine nicht da ist" sagte Harry zu ihm traurig

Ron nickte.

„Ja sie hätte sich auch gefreut"

Nachdem der Sieger des Turniers bekannt war und gefeiert wurde verließen die Gastschulen Hogwarts und Harry schwieg über Fleurs Ausrutscher nach dem sie sich bei Harry entschuldigt hatte.

„Du ´ast ihn verdient, arry" sagte sie anerkennend

Harry grinste.

„Danke und tut mir Leid das ich dich gelähmt habe"

Sie winkte ab.

„ättest du mich geschlagen ätt ich schlimmer geandelt" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und Harry war froh als sie in die Kutsche stieg

Er wollte lieber nicht wissen was Fleur mit angestellt hätte.

* * *

Als er alleine zurück zu seinen Gemeinschaftsraum lief seufzte er glücklich. Er war froh das dieses Turnier vorbei war. Jetzt wo er gewonnen hatte brauchte er sich nicht mehr die hinterhältigen Bemerkungen anzuhören. Seine Mitschüler hatten Respekt vor ihm bekommen, bei einem solch gefährlichen Turnier zu gewinnen und freuten sich mit ihm. Und Cedric hatte auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen das Harry in Ruhe gelassen wurde. 

Schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Raum schallte die Feierlaune seiner Mitschüler entgegen und grinsend trat er durch das Portrait.

„Hey Harry" Ron kam zu ihm gerannt und schleifte ihn in den Raum

„Ich hab Hermine geschrieben, das du gewonnen hast. Sie freut sich riesig und ist am heulen" erzählte er mit breitem Grinsen

„Sie hat gleich zurückgeschrieben?" fragte Harry

Ron grinste weiter.

„So würde ich das nicht sagen"

Verwirrt sah Harry seinen besten Freund an. Ron grinste weiter und führte ihn zu den Kamin, in dem ein grünes Feuer loderte.

„Ich denke was Schnuffel kann, kann Hermine schon lange" sagte er und zeigte in das Feuer

Harrys Augen wurde groß als er im Feuer Hermines Kopf sah. Sofort stürzte er sich auf die Knie um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Hermine!"

„Hi Harry" schrie sie überglücklich als sie Harry endlich sah

„Woher kannst du das?" fragte Harry sofort und Ron setzte sich neben ihn

„Tja Mädchen haben ihre Geheimnisse. Harry ich glaub´s nicht du hast gewonnen du hast wirklich GEWONNEN!" sagte sie und kreischte erneut als sie letzteres Aussprach

Harry strahlte.

„Ich hätte es schöner gefunden wenn du auch hier wärst" sagte er betrübt

Hermine schüttelte ihren buschigen Kopf worauf das Feuer knisterte.

„Ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich bin jetzt da. Außerdem war ich mir sowieso sicher das du gewinnst"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Fast hatte Fleur gewonnen"

„ich weiß Ron hat es mir schon erzählt, dieses Miststück. Körperliche Gewalt war striktes Untersagt, sie hätte gleich disqualifiziert werden müssen" regte sie sich auf wobei das Feuer ein Rotschimmer an nahm

„Hermine der Kamin soll nicht in die Luft fliegen" meldete Ron besorgt

„Ich hab sie gelähmt!" meinte Harry

„Ja zum Glück, wenn die auch noch gewonnen hätte..." steigerte sie sich weiter und das Feuer wurde dunkler

„Okay, okay. Es ist ja nicht so gekommen. Beruhig dich wieder" redete Ron auf sie ein

Das Feuer verwandelte sich wieder in sattes Grün und Hermine grinste.

„Tschuldigung. Ich glaube im Moment hab ich zu viel Temperament"

Ron schnalzte mit der Zunge und Harry verkniff sich seinen nächsten Satz.

„O ich muss gehen meinte Mutter kriegt sonst eine Krise wenn sie das sieht" meinte sie hastig und drehte sich ein wenig zur Mauer als würde sie etwas anderes sehen als das Gestein

„Wann sehen wir dich wieder?" fragte Harry schnell

„Ich weiß nicht aber ich melde mich. Feiert schön" sagte sie und mit einem leisen Blop war sie verschwunden und das Feuer färbte sich orange gelb und loderte vor sich her.

Harry und Ron stemmten sich hoch.

„Sie wird wohl nicht so schnell zurück kommen" meinte Harry an Ron gewandt

„Wer weiß"

* * *

Nach dem das Turnier vorbei waren und auch die Feierlichkeiten nach ließen kehrte wieder der geregelte Ablauf in Hogwarts ein, der von Schule und Hausaufgaben bestimmt war. 

Harr war davon nicht sehr angetan da er als Champion ziemlich viel Freizeit zum Üben genießen durfte und nun das Verpasste aufholen musste und Ron war ihm auch keine große Hilfe gewesen.

„Ron du musst doch irgendwas mitgeschrieben haben?" fragte Harry entsetzt als er ihn um die Aufgaben bat und dieser ihn entsetzt anstarrte

„Ja das hatte ich auch, denke ich mal aber irgendwie ist alles weg. Ich glaube ich wurde bestohlen."

„Wer sollte den Hausaufgaben stehlen?" fragte Harry irritiert

„Keine Ahnung frag denjenigen der es getan hat"

„Mensch Ron hast du nun für mich mitgeschrieben oder nicht?" fragte Harry und wurde langsam sauer

Ron kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Ich dachte Hermine erledigt das. Meine Schrift ist doch so schwer zu entziffern"

„Siehst du Hermine hier irgendwo!"

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich werde mich drum kümmern. Ich hatte halt keine Zeit dazu"

„Ach und wieso wen man fragen darf?"

„Nein darf man nicht und jetzt reg dich ab. Du hörst dich an wie Hermine. Schule ist nicht alles" meinte Ron nun ebenfalls sauer

„Im Moment schon. Meine Zwischenzeugnis hängt davon ab und ich hatte eigentlich vor in das 5. Schuljahr zu kommen"

„Ja doch, das kriegen wir schon wieder hin"

Harry seufzte. Manchmal fand er es unbegreiflich wie locker Ron das alles sah. Manchmal für ihn schon ein wenig zu locker, da war er froh wenn Hermine ihnen wenigstens Feuer unter den Hintern machte aber jetzt wo sie nicht mehr auf der Schule war musste er sich selber helfen.

„Vielleicht kann Dean mir helfen"

Ron schnaubte.

„Mach doch was du willst"

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen und verlies die Bibliothek.  
Dean konnte ihm tatsächlich helfen. Bis zum späten Abend saßen die beiden in der großen Halle und erledigten Harrys Aufgaben.

„Vielen Dank, Dean. Du hast mir echt geholfen" bedankte sich Harry als die beiden ihre Sachen zusammen packten

„Kein Problem" meinte er locker

„Ich wusste gar nicht das du so gut in Kräuterkunde bist"

„Wusste ich auch nicht bis mir Neville mal geholfen hatte. Der hat es echt drauf, traut man ihn gar nicht zu"

Harry grinste und die beiden liefen zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

„Hey Harry!" schrie Ron vom anderen Ende des Ganges 

Die beiden drehten sich um.

„Was ist Ron?" fragte Harry steif

Er war immer noch etwas sauer auf ihm, das es dem besten Freund anscheint egal war, wie er ins nächste Schuljahr kam.

„Willst du immer noch wissen warum ich keine Zeit hatte?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und Ron winkte die beiden zu sich.

„Deswegen" zeigte Ron auf den golden Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Dumbeldores Büro sperrte

Harry schaute ihn mit schrägem Kopf an.

„Ron was soll das?" fragte er auch Dean schien verwirrt

Ron grinste.

„Warte" sagt er lediglich und blickte auf den Vogel

Nach Minuten setzte sich der Vogel in Bewegung und die Steintreppe kam zum Vorschein. Professor McGonagall lief die Treppen runter und lächelte leicht zu Ron.

„Gut gemacht Mr. Weasley" lobte sie ihn leise als ein zähnknirschende Snape folgte

Harry wollte gerade fragen weshalb Ron gelobt wurde als er den Grund hektisch runter und kreischend auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Hermine war zurück! Sie umarmte Harry stürmisch und in den nächsten Sekunden lag sie um Rons Hals und dankte ihm.

„Du darfst wieder auf die Schule gehen?" fragte Harry verblüfft

Hermine lies Ron los, der nach Luft schnappte und nickte.

„Ja. Ich bin so glücklich"

„Allerdings" erklang die Stimme des Schulleiters

In den späten Abendstunden trug er gerne einen dunkelblauen Zauberumhang verziert mit Sternen und Monden wie jetzt auch und lächelte vergnügt den Anwesenden zu. Wobei Snapes Miene ausdruckslos blieb.

„Dank dem selbstlosen Einsatz von Mr. Weasley kann Ms. Granger wieder bei uns sein" sagte er und Rons Ohren wurden rot

Snape zog es vor zu verschwinden und Harry war das nur recht.

„Das ist ja toll" rief Dean

„Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie dankbar ich bin" betonte Hermine immer wieder und schaute abwechselnd zu den Professoren und zu Ron

„Schon gut. Jetzt muss ich sie bieten zurück in die Schlafsäle zu gehen sonst bekommen sie an ihre ersten Tage noch Punkte abgezogen" sagte McGonagall streng

Hermine nickte schnell und zerrte die Jungs mit sich.

„Glaubt noch ein, zwei Tage zu hause und ich wäre nach Hogwarts zurück gelaufen und wenn ich Tage um Einlass betteln müsste"

Fortsetzung folgt


	8. Eine helfende Hand

**8. Eine helfende Hand **

Das Hermine wieder in Hogwarts war sprach sich schnell herum. Sie erhielt viele Briefe und Blicke voller Bewunderung, das sie wirklich versucht hatte sich gegen Malfoy aufzulehnen. Das bestärkte sie.

Sie wusste das sie nun vorsichtiger sein musste aber sie blieb an ihrem Plan dran.

„Hermine wo willst du nun wieder hin?" fragte Ron verwirrt

Es war gerade Pause und Hermine lief hektisch auf dem Hof umher.

„Ich hab was zu erledigen, falls ich es nicht zur letzten Unterrichtstunde schaffe sag mir sei schlecht" sprach sie über die Schulter hinweg und verschwand

„Hat sie eben uns gebeten das wir für sie lügen sollen?" fragte Harry ungläubig

Ron nickte.

„Sie wird vielleicht den Unterricht schwänzen" meinte er sprachlos

Harry nickte und Ron wand sich an ihm.

„Sag mal kann es sein, das Hermine so langsam durchdreht?"

* * *

Sie hatte entdeckt was sie suchte. Schnell lief sie rüber, an dem Kräutergarten vorbei wo sich am Rande eines Beetes eine Gruppe von Ravenclaws tummelte.

„Hallo" sagte Hermine grinsend

Die Mädchen drehten sich um und lächelten Hermine freundlich zu.

„Das Wunder von Gryffindor" stieß eine Blondhaarige aus und kicherte

Hermine wurde leicht rot.

„Hör auf" kam sofort Cho dazwischen und schüttelte den Kopf

„Tut mir Leid, Hermine" sagte sie nun an den Gryffindor gewandt

„Wie du siehst sind auch wir beeindruckt"

Hermine nickte.

„Könnt ich mit dir sprechen, alleine?" fragte Hermine nun

Cho nickte und die beiden entfernten sich von den anderen Mädchen.

„Was gibt's denn?"

„Na ja du hast ja auch gehört das ich im Keller von Snape gescheitert bin. Ich wollte Malfoy ein für allemal fertig machen doch mein Plan hatte eine Lücke. Ich hatte Malfoys Stolz unterschätzt, ein echter Slytherin eben" erzählte Hermine mit trällernder Stimme als würde sie diese Niederlage keines Wegs stören

Cho blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Ja und was hab ich damit zu tun?"

Hermine lächelte. Es war das selbe geheimnisvolle und hinterhältige Lächeln, das sie auch damals auf der Wiese sah.

„Du könntest mir eine große Hilfe sein" sagte sie leise

„Ich?"

Hermine nickte.

„Genau du. Ich könnte mir keine bessere vorstellen, die für dafür geeigneter wäre. Immerhin kennst du ihn genau. Seine Art, seine Gesten all seine Bewegungen. Du wärst perfekt und meinem Plan stände nichts mehr im Wege"

Cho verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Also was ist? Möchtest du für Malfoys Untergang höchstpersönlich sorgen?" fragte Hermine mit einem Grinsen

Cho schaute sie perplex an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie diesem Gryffindor auf irgendeine weise Helfen könnte aber sie wurde neugierig. Und sie merkte das Hermine anscheint etwas sehr Entscheidendes vorhatte. Hermine wollte sich für all die Jahre, in der Malfoy sie runtermachte rächen und das konnte sie durchaus verstehen.

Jetzt lächelte auch Cho.

„Mal sehen was ich für dich tun kann"

* * *

Da kam er ja noch mal glimpflich davon. Um Haaresbereite hätte dieses Schlammblut sein größtes Geheimnis preis gegeben. Hatte ihn auch noch in dieser Situation gezwungen es selbst zu zugeben. Welch ein Glück das Snape gerade rechtzeitig kam und das dieses Schlammblut von der Schule flog war das Mindeste. 

„Sie ist wieder da!"

Draco schaute auf. Zabini kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gerannt und verkündete die Nachricht.

„Was? Wer ist da?"

„Das Schlammblut, Granger. Sie darf wieder zur Schule gehen"

„WAS?"

Draco war von der Couch auf gesprungen und starte seinen Freund an.

„Mach keine Witze, Zabini!" schrie er ihn an

„Sehe ich so aus als wäre mir nach Späßen zumute. Ich hab sie eben selbst gesehen" konterte Zabini in der selben Lautstärke zurück

„Das darf nicht war sein" murmelte Draco und schaute zu Boden

Angespannt kaute er auf seine Unterlippe rum. Wenn sie wieder da ist, wird sie einen Weg finden es doch noch zu verraten, da war er sich sicher. Sie war schon fast so weit, da würde sie sich diese zweite Chance nicht noch einmal entgehen lassen.

Nur wann würde sie es machen? Nie hätte er gedacht, das dieses Schlammblut ihm so gefährlich sein könnte. Er musste sie finden und sie für immer zum Schweigen bringen und das so schnell wie möglich.

Ohne auf Zabinis Gerede einzugehen packte er seinen Zauberstab, steckte ihn in seine Manteltasche und verschwand.

Wie ein Tiger lauerte er auf den Gängen und hielt nach dem Gryffindor Ausschau. Er blickte auf die Uhr, die ihm sagte das der Unterricht selbst für Gryffindor vorbei war also wo könnte sie sein?

Draco grinste. In der Bibliothek. Wo sonst sollte sich das Mauerblümchen aufhalten.

* * *

„Harry los komm mit" sagte Hermine hektisch und zerrte Harry am Arm 

„Hermine was wird das?" fragte dieser und lies sich nur ungern mitschleifen

Er war gerade dabei ein paar Hausaufgabe zu erledigen.

„Komm schon!"

Ohne weiter auf seine Fragen einzugehen, schleppte sie Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftraum und führte ihn ein paar Stockwerke höher.

„Wo bringst du mich hin?" fragte Harry mehr als einmal

Hermine lächelte und schwieg.

Harry kannte diesen Teil von Hogwarts gar nicht. Hier schienen die Gänge viel heller zu wirken mit einem farbigen Schimmer. Überall sah man Fenster mit bunten Fensterglas die, die verschiedensten Farben warfen. Vereinzelt stand mal da eine Ritterrüstung oder hing ein Gemälde an der Steinwand. Was Harry noch auf fiel war das es in diesem Gang keine einzige Tür gab.

Hermine schleppte ihn bis ans Ende des Ganges und blieb an einer Ritterrüstung stehen.

„Merk dir das" sagte sie und Harry war überfragt

„Was?"

„Das!" sagte sie und zeigte auf den Helm, an dem eine Feder schief hing

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und murmelte etwas und zeigte auf die Feder. Ein Windstoß traf die Feder, so das sie einmal komplett in die andere Richtung hing. Ein Knarren ertönte und dann wurde es wieder still.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Harry nach dem Hermine ihren Zauberstab wegsteckte

Hermine schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.

„Dreh dich um" nörgelte sie

Harry tat es und sah dort wo noch eben die Steinwand war sah er eine braune Holztür.

„Hermine ich versteh nicht?"

„Einander mal" sagte sie und wurde wieder hektischer

Sie bugsierte Harry in das dahinter liegende Zimmer und grinste.

„Habt Spaß" rief sie ihm zu und schlug die Tür zu

Harry hörte ein Geräusch, das sich verdächtig nach einem Abschließen anhörte und als er an dem Knauf drehte und die Tür sich nicht öffnen lies bestätigte sich seine Vermutung.

Hermine hatte ihn eingesperrt.

Harry hämmerte sofort gegen die Tür und schrie doch er bekam keine Antwort.

„Harry?"

Ruckartig drehte Harry sich um und sah Cedric am Fenster stehen.

„Cedric" stieß er verblüfft hervor

„Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären was hier vor sich geht?" fragte Cedric und Harry konnte nur mit einem Schulterzucken dienen

„Ich hab keine Ahnung..."

* * *

Wenn er dieses elende Schlammblut finden wird, wird er zeigen das man mit ihm nicht spielen kann. Niemand kann das und ein Schlammblut schon gar nicht! Was denkt sie sich überhaupt? Draco Malfoy lächerlich machen... Für wen hält sie sich? Draco war wohl nicht hart genug. Er würde ihr zeigen das mit ihm nicht zu Spaßen ist. 

Gierig ihr es heim zu zahlen bog er um die nächste Ecke und prallte da mit jemanden zusammen.

„Pass doch auf du Idiot!" schrie Draco denjenigen an, wer auch immer es wagte seinen Weg zu kreuzen

Draco schaute auf und sah das kein geringerer als der Schönling, Diggory ihm zu Füßen lag.

„Ach was sieh an, wenn haben wir den da?" spottete er zugleich und nahm Stellung

Das Schlammblut müsste warten, das wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Cedric erhob sich und klopfte seine Kleidung ab. Er sah Draco direkt an.

„Tut mir Leid" sagte er ruhig

Draco starrte in einem Moment an, fasste sich aber gleich und setzte seine altbekannte Miene auf.

„War das gerade ernsthaft eine Entschuldigung!"

„Bist du taub oder blöd? Ja war es" regte sich Cedric auf

Jetzt musste er sich auch noch von diesem Schönling beleidigen lassen, als hätte das Schlammblut nicht gereicht.

„Wag es ja nicht mich noch mal so anzuschreien, Schwuchtel!"

Cedric zuckte mit den Kopf. Sein goldbraunes Haar glänzte und seine dunkelblauen Augen leuchteten.

„Was denn? Willst du mich schlagen?" sagte er und lächelte

Draco wurde wütend, wie kam dieser miese Huffelpuff dazu ihn so anzulächeln!

„Scheint so als kommt es anders nicht bei dir an" schrie er mit hoch rotem Kopf

Cedric schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

„Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten" sagte er leise und blickte Draco an

Verdutzt blickte dieser zurück.

„Ich bin es leid, so wird das nie was" sagte er nun etwas lauer

„Was werden? Was denn?"

Wieder wurde Draco von den dunkelblauen Augen angestarrt und Cedric bewegte sich auf ihn zu, was Draco wiederum zurück weichen lies.

„Hey was wird das?"

„Merkst du es nicht?"

„Was?"

Wieder kam Cedric ein Stück näher und Draco drückte sich gegen die Wand.

„Hör auf mich so anzusehen!" forderte Draco sauer

Cedric stand nun vor ihm und hob die Hand. Sachte streifte er Dracos Wange und konnte sehen wie dieser zusammen zuckte.

„Lass das!" zischte er

„Ich kann das nicht mehr" meinte der Huffelpuff auf einmal verletzt

Draco sah ihn verwirrt an. Was ging hier vor? Er wollte es doch nur dem Schlammblut heimzahlen! Was sollte das? Wieso verhielt sich Diggory plötzlich so, hatte er schon vergessen das mit der Schwuchtel Potter zusammen war?

Tränen sammelten sich in den dunkelblauen Augen.

„Ich kann nicht so tun als wäre nichts. Vielleicht kannst du deine Gefühle verstecken aber ich halt das nicht mehr aus" rief er mit brüchiger Stimme

Draco glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Wollte Diggory ihm gerade weiß machen, das er in ihn verliebt ist!

Fortsetzung folgt


	9. Slytherins größte Blamage

**9. Slytherins größte Blamage**

Geschockt sah Draco den Huffelpuff an. Er glaubte gerade nicht was er da hörte und sah.

„Ich bin in dich verliebt, Draco" sagte Cedric leise

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er schubste Diggory von sich und blickte ihn mit Hass an.

„Für wenn hältst du mich? Als würde ich auf so ein Schwachsinn reinfallen" sagte er mit wütender Stimme

Er wand sich zum gehen doch Cedric hielt ihn fest. Draco wurde gegen die Wand gedrückt und bekam Cedrics Lippen zu spüren. Mit weit gerissenen Augen starrte Draco die gegenüber liegende Wand an.

Unfähig überhaupt noch etwas zu tun, sack er ein wenig in die Knie. Cedric lies von ihn ab und schaute Draco fest in die Augen.

„Würde ich dich küssen, wenn es nicht so wäre?" fragte er und seine Stimme bekam einen rauen Ton

Draco schauderte.

„Du hast sie nicht mehr alle!"

„Bleib!" rief Cedric als Draco ein weiteres mal gehen wollte und er blieb stehen

„Potter wird sich nicht sehr freuen" meinte Draco und Cedric schüttelte den Kopf

„Potter..., wenn interessiert schon Potter"

Draco drehte sich um und schaute ihn skeptisch an.

„Der war doch nur Mittel zum Zweck" meinte Cedric rau und Draco entging die Kälte in seiner Stimme nicht wenn er über Potter sprach

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich bin nur mit ihm zusammen wegen dir. Ich dachte wenn du uns siehst wirst du endlich zur Vernunft kommen aber irgendwie ging das nach hinten los" erklärte Cedric

„Allerdings"

Cedric hob den Kopf.

„Nur um eins klar zu stellen: Ich bin nicht in dich verliebt! Ich gehöre nicht zu euch Schwuchtel. Also lass mich mit diesem Blödsinn in Ruhe, deine Nummer kaufe ich dir sowieso nicht ab" verteidigte sich Draco plötzlich

Cedric nickte.

„Ich glaube dir nicht"

* * *

Hermine schreckte auf als sie Schritte vernahm. Schnell lief sie diesem Geräusch entgegen und sah Ron auf sich zukommen. Es sah ziemlich verwirrt aus. 

„Hermine..."

Schnell fuchtelte Hermine mit ihren Händen vor seinem Gesicht rum.

„Sei still!" zischte sie leise

Ron verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Was denn?"

Hermine schlug ihm auf den Arm.

„Du sollst ruhig sein!" ermahnte sie ihn wieder und Ron rieb sich den Arm

„Wieso denn?" fragte er nun flüsternd

Er blickte sie an und horchte auf als er andere Stimmen vernahm.

„Wer ist das?" fragte er nun und lief in die Richtung aus der die Stimmen kamen

Hermine packte ihm beim Arm und versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Doch Ron schüttelte sie leicht ab.

„Bleib hier, nicht" zischte sie und versuchte leise zu sein

Ron hörte nicht und schlich sich an der Wand entlang. Er hörte die Stimmen deutlicher und spähte langsam um die Ecke. Mit großen Augen blickte er um die Ecke als er Malfoy und Cedric erkannte.

Sofort drehte er sich zu Hermine.

„W..."

Hermine hielt ihm den Mund zu und zerrte ihn mit sich

„Ich erkläre es dir aber du musst ruhig sein" sagte sie

Ron nickte. Hermine lies ihn los.

„Erst mal muss ich wissen ob du das geschafft hast worum ich dich gebeten habe?" fragte sie im Flüsterton

Ron nickte abermals.

„Ich kapier so langsam gar nichts mehr. Was soll die Geheimniskrämerei?"

„Warte!"

„Nein! Was ist dort los? Will er Cedric wieder was antun?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ron sei leise sonst erwischt man uns" flehte sie

„Das lass ich nicht zu" wieder lief er zurück doch Hermine hielt ihn auf

Entschlossen klammerte sie sich an seinen Rücken und schleifte ihn mit sich.

„Bitte Ron, du musst mir vertrauen »

„Darum geht's nicht!" meinte dieser und schüttelte ein weiteres mal Hermine ab

_Er macht alles kaputt_ schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Mit einer Kraft die weder Ron noch sie selbst sich zugetraut hätte drückte sie Ron gegen die Wand.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen" sagte sie leise aber bestimmt

Ron blickte sie verdutzt an. Er bekam ein wenig Panik als sie ihren Blick sah.

„Was hast du vor?"

Hermine brachte Ron auf ihre eigene Art und Weise zum Schweigen.

* * *

„Du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle" 

„Trotzdem glaube ich dir nicht"

Wütend blickte er Diggory an. Dieser verdammte Schönling, wie kann er überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen das ER in ihn verliebt sei. So was komplett bescheuertes hatte er ja noch nie gehört.

„Und weißt du warum?"

„Warum was?" fragte Draco wütend

„Warum ich dir nicht glaube. Es liegt ganz klar auf der Hand"

Draco schnaubte.

„Immer muss du einen dummen Spruch ablassen, in deinen Augen sehe ich wie du am liebsten Harry den Hals umdrehen würdest und glaub ja nicht das mir deine Blicke entgehen, die du mir heimlichst zuwirfst. Ich hab es gemerkt und genossen" sagte er mit diesem Lächeln, der so ziemlich jedes Herz höher schlagen lässt

Draco schnaufte er. Er war kurz davor auf diesen Schönling los zu gehen, in dieses Lächeln zu nehmen. Doch seine Beine wollten ihm nicht gehorchen. Sein Verstand setzte aus und er konnte nur noch in diese dunkelblauen Augen sehen, die immer näher kamen.

„Ich bin nicht schwul" startete er einen letzten Versuch, den Cedric unterband mit einem weiteren Kuss

Diesmal sinnlicher und inniger...

Ein Klatschen zerstörte die Stille und Draco erwachte aus seiner Trance. Er schaute sich um und sah Hermine lässig an einer Ecke gelegt und klatschte.

Ihm wurde übel.

Sie grinste.

„Das wollte ich schon immer machen" sagte sie und klatschte ein letztes mal

Draco hätte sie würgen können, so rasend machte sie ihn.

„Hach ein schönes Gefühl mal so wie du zu sein..." schwärmte sie und strich ihr Haar nach hinten

„Vergiss es Granger so wie ich wirst du nie werden"

Hermine lächelte.

„Warst ab"

Er blickte sie irritiert an. Was hat sie nun vor? Sie wird es doch nicht jetzt sagen?

Er blickte hoch zu Cedric, der ihn ausdruckslos ansah.

„Was wird das?" fragte er nach dem es Still wurde

„Also das du Schwul bist wusste ich gar nicht, Malfoylein. Diese Seite kenn ich ja gar nicht von dir"

MALFOYLEIN! Draco glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Tu jetzt nicht so, das ist es doch was du sagen wolltest" zischte er bedrohlich

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und hob eine Hand an ihr Kinn. Nachdenklich wog sie ihre nächsten Worte ab.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht"

„Lügnerin. Was kann ich dafür wenn dieser Penner mich küsst"

„Er?" fragte Hermine

„Ja er! Wer denn sonst" rief er und zeigte auf Cedric

„Bist du wirklich sicher zu wissen wer vor dir steht?"

„Willst du mich verarschen. Ich bin nicht blind! Lass endlich deine Spielchen"

Wieder grinste sie.

„Es hat doch gerade erst angefangen Spaß zu machen" sagte sie und lachte leise

Hermine ging zu Cedric und gab ihm ein kleines Fläschchen in die Hand, dieser lächelte dankbar und trank den Inhalt mit einem Zug leer.

„Besser wenn du genauer hinschaust, Malfoy dann wäre es auch dir aufgefallen"

Cedric hustete kurz. Davon lies sich Hermine nicht irritieren.

„Siehst du das?" fragte sie Draco und zeugte auf Cedrics linke Wange

Draco schaute genauer hin ohne jedoch den zwei zu nah zu kommen. Er erkannte ein kleines Muttermal.

„Ich wüsste nicht das Cedric ein Muttermal im Gesicht hat"

Als sie das sagte, begann Cedric in einem schwachen Licht zu leuchten. Draco wich ein Stück zurück und sah gebannt zu, wie Cedric sich verwandelte. Moment mal er verwandelte sich...?

Goldbraunes Haar wich für lange schwarze Haare. Die großen breiten Schultern wurden schmaler und schlanker. Die Huffelpuffschuluniform schien drei Nummern zu groß zu werden und das strahlende Blau wurde dunkel, bis zwei rabenschwarze Augen mit vollen Wimpern Malfoy anschauten.

Die Lippen, die bis eben noch ihn küssten wurden voller und glänzten in einem satten Rot. Die Hände, die groß und männlich waren wichen für kleine, zarte Hände und Malfoy glaubte zu träumen.

Bis vor kurzem wo noch Cedric Diggory stand, grinste jetzt ein Mädchen ihn an.

Es war Cho Chang, die Sucherin aus Ravenclaw.

Er wurde gleich von zwei Mädchen hinters Licht geführt!

Konnte man noch mehr gedemütigt werden?

Ron kam dazu. Ein seltsames Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen und er schien ein wenig neben der Spur zu sein.

„Sie kommen" sagte er mit kratziger Stimme und Hermine nickte

„Wer kommt?" fragte Draco sofort

„Ah das sind sie ja" stieß Cho erleichtert aus und zeigte hinter Ron

Harry und Cedric standen da mit einem großen Fragezeichen im Gesicht.

„Cho was machst du hier? Und was will der hier?" fragte Cedric und nickte abfällig in Dracos Richtung

Cho kicherte.

„Hermine wird euch alles erklären können"

Diese nickte bedächtig.

„Wie ich einmal sagte ich habe etwas über Malfoy herausgefunden, dass würde diesem Schleimbolzen das Genick brechen" sagte sie grinsend

„Ach ja? Und was soll das sein? Das sein Vater Leichen im Keller hat um ins Zauberministerium zu kommen" meinte Harry

„Als würde wir das nicht wissen" stimmte Ron zu

„Nein das würde keinen wirklich schockieren. Leider fehlt mir das Publikum aber es reicht ja auch wenn ihr es erfahrt und ich glaube Malfoy sollte es auch wissen"

Draco stand da und schaute zu jeden einzelnen. Was denken die sich eigentlich? Er war anwesend, sie mussten nicht so tun als wäre er Luft.

Unerwartet drehten sich die Fünf zu ihm. Er fühlte wie seine Wangen brannten und unterdrückte das ungute Gefühl von Scham.

Diese wandelte sich je zu brennende Wut. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab doch ehe er sich versah hielt schon Hermine ihren Zauberstab unter seine Nase.

„Das würde ich lassen. Ich kenne Sprüche, die würden dir nicht mal im Traum einfallen" drohte sie mit leiser fester Stimme

Die Jungs und Cho waren verblüfft von Hermine, die sich auf ein Art zeigte die sie niemals für möglich gehalten haben. Nur Draco schien nicht sehr beeindruckt.

„Erzähl du mir nichts von Schmerzen!" sagte er leise und für einen Moment geriet Hermine ins Wanken

Er grinste doch sofort straffte sich Hermine und lies ihre Hand sinken.

Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht recht ob ich das wirklich tun soll" sagte sie nach langem Überlegen

„Ich hab doch gesagt du blaffst" sagte Draco sofort

„Sei nicht albern, ich habe keine Angst aber ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das antun soll. Immerhin würde deine Welt so wie du sie jetzt kennst zusammen brechen"

„Erzähl keinen Stuss. Für wenn hältst du dich, Gott? Es bedarf schon mehr Verstand um mich in den Boden zu stampfen"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bitte du lässt mir keine andere Wahl"

„Nun spuck schon das große Geheimnis aus, womit du mir den Rest geben wirst. Aber ich sag dir jetzt schon das ich es nicht glauben werde" sagte er langsam genervt

Hermines Augen blitzen auf.

„Du hast Recht. Es hat mich zuviel Zeit gekostet um jetzt darüber zu schweigen"

Hermine drehte sich zu ihren Freunden.

„Eins Vornweg. Ich hoffe an unserer Freundschaft wird sich nichts ändern" sagte sie an sie ernst gewandt

„Was meinst du jetzt damit?" fragte Ron

„Also... Draco Lucius Malfoy, ist kein Reinblüter" überging sie Rons Zwischenfrage

Geschockte Augenpaare sahen in das ebenfalls schockierte Gesicht Malfoys.

„Beleidige meine Familie nicht" sagte er als er sich vom Schock erholte

„Ich habe dafür einen Beweis" sagte sie schnell

Wieder holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und belegte Draco mit einem Zauber.

„Was hast du getan?" fragte dieser

„Nur damit du nicht rumzappelst"

Gebannt sahen die anderen dabei zu, wie Hermine sich an Malfoys Hemd zu schaffen machte.

„Nimm deine dreckigen Hände von mir" protestierte dieser laut

„Sei ruhig sonst beleg ich dich mit einem Stummzauber" drohte Hermine gleichgültig und zeriss den Stoff an Dracos rechten Oberarm

„Hast du dich nie gefragt warum du diese Zeichen hast?" fragte Hermine nun und tippte auf eine schwarze Tätowierung

Sie glich dem Zeichen eines Omegas mit drei Punkten im Inneren, das ein Dreieck zeigte ohne den Verbindungslinien.

„Familientradition" antwortete er stur

Hermine nickte.

„Wenigstens da hat dir dein Vater die Wahrheit gesagt"

Im selben Moment riss auch Hermine an ihrem Hemd und ihr rechter Oberarm lag frei.

„Und hat er dir je erklärt warum ich das selbe Zeichen habe?"

Fortsetzung folgt


	10. Mehr Schlammblut als geahnt

**10. Mehr Schlammblut als geahnt**

Gespannt sah sie Malfoy dabei zu wie je er mit seiner Beherrschung kämpfte. Heimlich lies sie den Starrezauber fallen, doch er bewegte sich immer noch keinen Zentimeter. Der Schock saß tief genau wie sie es vermutet hatte.

„Also was ist? Hat dein Vater es nie erwähnt?" fragte sie noch einmal

Malfoy starrte sie an. Diesmal fiel jene Maske die er sich jahrelang bewahrt hatte und alle Gefühlszustände des Slytherin verbargen von ihm. Heftigst schüttelte er den Kopf als könnte er so ihre Offenbarung von sich weisen.

„Niemals! Das ist unecht" schrie er fast schon hysterisch

Hermine grinste.

„Ich hab ja gesagt das es hart für dich wird" sagte Hermine gelassen und bedeckte ihren Arm wieder

„Sei still und nimm den Zauber von mir, ich halt es keine Sekunde länger hier aus" rief er wütend

Dieses verdammte Schlammblut würde niemals auch nur ansatzweise mit seiner Familie etwas zu tun haben können. Das war absurd, total lächerlich und absolut unmöglich.

Hermine trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Ich werde es dir erklären, dann darfst du gehen" sagte sie liebenswürdig als würde sie damit Malfoy einen Gefallen tun

Wutverzerrt schaute er sie an, sagte aber nichts. Er wollte wissen wie sie versuchen würde das zu Beweisen.

„Deine Mutter Narzissa, hat eine Halbschwester Verminda. Sie wurde aus deiner Familie verstoßen weil sie einen Muggel geheiratet hat. Ich glaube nicht das du sie je kennen gelernt hast. Dieser Muggel ist der Bruder meines Vaters. Außerdem ist Oma Garija die Mutter von Verminda. Dein Opa hat Garija mit einer Reinblütigen betrogen ergo deine Mutter erblickte das Licht der Welt. Es ist also ausgeschlossen zu leugnen das wir nicht um fünf Ecken verwandt sind und das Narzissa nicht das Blut in sich hat auf das dein Vater so fiel Wert legt" erklärte sie abfällig

Immer noch hatte Draco kein Wort gesagt. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst das sein Opa Verxa eine Geliebte hatte. Er war doch der Schlimmste wenn es um die Frage des Blutes ging. Immer wieder hatte er zu Hause gepredigt jenen der es in seiner Familie wagen würde sich nicht in seines Gleichen verlieben sollte dafür hängen. Und nun soll ausgerechnet er selbst diese Regel gebrochen haben? So einen Quatsch!

„So ein kompletter Schwachsinn hab ich ja noch nie gehört. Erfindest schnell mal Verwandte nur um irgendeine Verbindung herzuleiten. Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle" spottete Draco ihm gewohnten Ton

„O Bitte warum sollte ich mir so etwas ausdenken? Was hätte ich davon?" fragte Hermine

„Woher soll ich wissen was in deinem kranken Hirn vorgeht"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wusste das Worte allein dich nicht überzeugen werden" sagte sie

Wieder einmal war Draco verwirrt. Langsam reichten ihm ihre geheimnisvollen Ankündigungen, die ihn nur noch mehr zu schaffen machten.

„Was kommt jetzt. Ein verschollenes Video?" fragte er spöttisch

„Nein ein verschollen geglaubter Stammbaum"

Draco starrte sie offen an und er sah wie sie es genoss ihn in die Mangel zu nehmen.

„Ja wunder dich nur. Mich hat es auch geschockt aber es ist der Beweis das ich nicht gelogen habe"

Aus dem Nichts zog sie ein Papier raus. Es sah sehr alt und zerknittert aus und als sie es aufrollte sah man wie Staub und scheinbar Asche zu Boden fiel.

Sie hielt es Draco unter die Nase und der glaubte seinen Augen nicht. Fast die gesamten Mitglieder und Verwandten seiner Familie waren drauf aufgezeichnet. Schnell suchte er die unteren Reihen ab und musste kräftig Schlucken.

Vom dem Namen seines Opas gingen statt wie er sonst kannte einer zwei Linien ab. Eine zu seiner bekannten Oma und eine zu dieser Garija. Gleich darunter stand der Name Verminda. Rechts kam man weiter zu neuen, ihm vorher unbekannten Namen und er stellte fest das es sich um die Grangers handelte als er den Namen des Schlammbluts sah.

Er schaute auf und sah in das grinsende Gesicht des Schlammbluts.

„Das könnte auch eine Fälschung sein, vorher will ich wissen das du es nicht selbst gezeichnet hast?" fragte er mit arroganter Stimme

„Woher soll die ganzen Namen deiner Familie wissen?" stellte Hermine die Gegenfrage

„Immerhin seit ihr eine mächtige Familie und ich glaube kaum das man die Namen in irgendeinem Buch nachlesen kann, das in einer öffentlichen Bibliothek stehen wird. Dann wäre dein Vater sehr töricht" antwortete sie selbst als Draco weiter schwieg

„Beleidige meinen Vater nicht" kam es von ihm nun knurrend

Hermine tat das mit einer feschen Handbewegung ab. Sie rollte das Papier in ihren Händen zusammen und es verschwand wieder zurück in ihrem Schulumhang.

„Also Malfoy wie du siehst sind wir beide Verwand, Cousin" sagte sie abschließend

„Ganz bestimmt nicht! Und mach endlich den Zauber Rückgängig!"

Hermine erschrak.

„Hat ich das Vergessen... der Zauber ist schon lange weg" tat sie spielerisch und schaute ihn entschuldigend an

Malfoys Augen wurden schmal. Sein Blick flatterte zu jedem einzelnen bis er die Flucht ergriff.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihren Freunden um, die sie noch nur verblüfft anschauten.

„Na wie war ich?" fragte sie grinsend

* * *

Das neuste und noch ungewohnte Quintett saß seit jenen Nachmittag als Hermine das Unmögliche enthüllte zusammen und diskutierten. 

„Und es gibt keine Zweifel?" fragte Cho noch einmal

Hermine nickte.

„Glaubt mir ich bin auch nicht froh darüber aber es ist wahr. Malfoy und ich sind verwandt" bestätigte sie nochmals

„Das würde erklären warum er so gut in Zaubertränke ist" warf Ron überlegend ein und Hermine grinste

„Das die Intelligenz von uns Grangers kommt ist ja wohl klar"

Die Vier grinsten das Mädchen an.

„Aber wieso bist du dann nicht in Slytherin? Der Hut würde jeden dort hin stecken wenn er nur ein Hauch Slytherin erkennt" meinte Cedric

Hermine schaute abwesend auf einen Grashalm an dem sie rumzupfte. Erst nach einigen Sekunden schaute sie Cedric direkt an.

„Er hat es auch wahrgenommen" begann sie und konnte sich deutlich ans die Worte des sprechenden Huts erinnern als würde er sie ihr gerade sagen

„Er sagte: In dir steckt viel Wissen, du wirst es weit bringen. Dann drehte sich mein Kopf zu den Slytherintisch aber nur für einen Moment. Da könntest du auch hin aber dein Herz schlägt für diesen Tisch und dann schrie er Gryffindor" erzählte sie

Harry rappelte sich auf und schaute Hermine an.

„Mich wollte er auch nach Slytherin schicken"

Die Aufmerksamkeit lang nun bei Harry, der leicht errötete. Cedric grinste.

„Ja. Ich hab's euch nie erzählt" sagte er hastig und blickte entschuldigend zu seinen zwei besten Freunden

„Er wollte mich dort hinschicken aber ich wollte es nicht. Ich wollte unbedingt nach Gryffindor"

„Und das ist das Wichtigste" sprach jetzt Cedric

Fragend ruhten nun die Blicke auf ihn.

„Na was ihr wollt. Es ist egal ob du mit dem Abschaum verwandt bist oder dich der Hut nach Slytherin schicken wollte, Harry. Er hat es nur deshalb nicht getan weil ihr es nicht wolltet und das ist es was zählt. Was ihr wollt habt ihr immer noch selbst in der Hand und kein Blutahne oder sonst wer. Nur ihr allein"

Hermine seufzte über die netten Worte von Cedric, die wie Balsam für ihre Seele waren und Harry schaute seinen Freund gerührt an. Überschwänglich warf er sich in dessen Arme.

„Cedric hat Recht davon hängt nicht eure Zukunft ab" stimmte Cho ihm zu

Ron nickte.

„Und wir mögen Hermine auch mit dem Verdorbenen im Blut. Sie hat bei ihrer Rache gezeigt das sie Malfoy ernsthaft Konkurrenz machen kann" sagte er und nahm sie in den Arm

Hermine grinste dankbar. Das ihre Freunde auch weiterhin hinter ihr standen befreite sie von der Anspannung.

„Ich komm mir überflüssig vor" sagte Cho kleinlaut als sie sah wie sich das Treffen zu Paarsitzung arrangierte

Schnell lies Ron Hermine wieder los.

„Och Cho sollen wir dich auch mal alle umarmen?" fragte Cedric und stand auf

Cho schmollte.

„Hey das war doch nur Spaß" rief sie aus als sich alle um sie versammelten und sie in den Arm nahm

Fortsetzung folgt


	11. Die Erpressung

**11. Die Erpressung **

„Wurde auch mal Zeit das du kommst" wurde sie argwöhnisch begrüßt

Hermine schaute ihn stur an und kämpfte sich durch das Geäst.

„Man kann auch einfach ein noch bescheuerten Treffpunkt vereinbaren" beschwerte sie sich

Mit ihrem Haar blieb sie an einem Zweig hängen und musste ein paar Strähnen einbüßen als sie sich davon befreite.

„Was soll der Aufriss?" fragte sie geladen und hatte es geschafft sich zu ihm durch zu kämpfen

„Ich möchte nicht mit dir in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen werden" war die kalte Antwort

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Übertreibs doch"

* * *

„Ganz sicher?" fragte Cedric und schaute seinem Gegenüber in die Augen 

Er schaute so gern in dessen Smaragde, die ihn so anfunkelten. Hundertmal hätte er darin versinken können doch in dem sonst so Strahlen mischte sich Unsicherheit mit.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht" stotterte Harry

Wieder küsste Cedric ihn um seine Antwort zu erleichtern, wie er hoffte. Doch diesmal war es Harry der den Kuss unterbrach.

„Ich denke schon" sagte er

Cedric grinste.

„Denken ist nicht wissen. Wenn du nicht willst..."

Harry unterbrach Cedric mit einem schnellen Kopfschütteln.

Er zog ihn näher an sich ran und fuhr durch das goldbraune Haar. Lächelnd betrachte er das Gesicht. Er küsste ihn und zog ihn ganz fest an sich ran.

Cedric kam ihn entgegen und fühlte die Wärme die Harrys Körper ausstrahle umso deutlicher.

Ohne dessen Warnung fielen sie vorn über in weiße, weiche Federn.

* * *

„Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei?" 

„Natürlich. Ich bin doch nicht leichtsinnig" antwortete Hermine arrogant

Malfoy schnaubte.

„Also was willst du?" fragte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute ihn offen an

„Du weißt was ich will" sagte er schroff und trat näher

Hermine wich zurück.

„Nicht so eilig sonst..."

„Was sonst?"

Langsam holte sie das Papier raus und hielt daneben ihren Zauberstab.

„Papier verträgt sich nicht sehr gut mit Feuer" sagte sie langsam und grinste

Malfoy raste.

„Du elendes Miesstück" zischte er grollend

Ohne Vorwarnung stürzte er sich auf Hermine und riss ihr das Papier aus der Hand. Triumphierend hielt er es in der Hand bevor er es zeriss. Fein säuberliche Papierschnipsel fielen zu Boden und Draco grinste ihr höhnisch zu.

„So viel dazu, Granger"

Hermine schaute dabei zu wie die Schnipsel den Weg nach unten fanden, dann schaute sie auf.

„Hältst du mich für so blöd?" fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe

War ja klar das es nicht so einfach wird wie er sich da gedacht hatte. Abschätzend sah er sie an und hob sein Kinn.

„Also was willst du?" fragte er missbilligend

„Endlich kommen wir ins Geschäft" sagte Hermine grinsend und legte den Kopf schief

* * *

Harry bis sich auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Er sah dabei zu wie Cedric ihm das Hemd abstreifte und auf seinem Oberkörper lauter kleine, zarte Küsse verteilte. 

Dann kam er wieder zu ihm und verschloss seine Lippen mit seinen zu einem langen, sinnlichen Kuss.

Als sie sich wieder trennten schaute Cedric ihn an und grinste.

„Ist es dir unangenehm, zu stöhnen?" fragte er

Harry nickte und konnte fühlen wie seine Wangen glühten.

Er spürte wie Cedrics Hand auf seinem Oberkörper ruhte.

„Wieso? Das zeigt mir was du magst"

Wieder küsste er ihn und Harry war darauf bedacht keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

„Komm schon, Harry" flüsterte Cedric in sein Ohr

Es entlockte ihm eine Gänsehaut auf welche Art und Weise Cedric zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

Während er Harrys Hals küsste und immer weiter runter wanderte war er mit seinen Händen an Harrys Hose beschäftigt. Genüsslich lies er seine Hand sich den Weg bahnen als die Hose offen war. Cedric musste wieder grinsen als er Harrys fühlbare Erregung spürte.

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein als er spürte wo genau sich Cedrics Hände befanden. Als er auch noch anfing ihn dort zu streicheln und gleichzeitig sein Schlüsselbein zu küssen, fiel jegliche Beherrschung von ihm. Stöhnend wand er sich unter Cedric Berührungen und dieser was sichtlich zufrieden.

* * *

„Geschäft? Ich soll mit dir verhandeln?" fragte Draco abfällig 

Dieses miese Schlammblut irgendwo musste es doch eine Lücke in ihrem Plan geben.

„Dir bleibt leider nichts anders übrig" tadelte Hermine

„Oder willst du das jeder über uns bescheid weiß?"

Draco neigte den Kopf zur Seite und dachte nach. Welche Möglichkeit hatte er schon? Entwerde er würde tun was immer auch dieses Schlammblut verlangt oder das Schloss würde wissen, das sie verwandt waren. Auch wenn er es nicht glaube konnte, das Zeichen das sie trug und der Stammbaum sprachen dafür. Es waren zwar wenige Beweise aber dafür umso Glaubwürdiger. Nicht mal in Slytherin war das Zeichen weit verbreitet das auf Dracos Arm prangte und es war nur für sehr mächtige und wohlhabende Familien vorgesehen.

„Zeig es noch mal!" forderte er um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen

„Was?"

„Das Zeichen"

Hermine stöhnte.

„Ich will nicht das meine Bluse wieder kaputt geht" meckerte sie

„Los mach!" schrie er sie an und trat einen Schritt näher

„Bleib weg oder ich verhexe dich!" drohte sie und wich abermals zurück

Wiederstrebend lies sie ihren Umhang fallen und öffnete ihre Bluse. Sie drehte sich von ihm Weg um ihren gesamten Arm frei zu machen.  
"Keine Angst ich guck dir schon nichts weg"

Hermine achtete nicht auf seinen Kommentar und zog die Bluse ganz aus. Gott sei Dank hatte sie sich heute morgen für ein Top entschieden das sie über ihren BH trug.

Malfoy kam näher und nahm schroff ihren Arm in die Hand um das Zeichen genauer zu betrachten wofür er letztes mal keine Zeit hatte. Besser gesagt er war nicht in der Lage dazu gewesen aber darauf ging er nicht länger ein.

Mit grimmiger Miene strich er über ihre Haut um sich davon zu überzeugen das es echt war.

Er konnte deutlich die Erhöhung fühlen. Ein Beweis dafür das es gebrannt wurde, wie es die Tradition verlangte.

„Wann hast du es bekommen?" fragte er und schaute Hermine offen an

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hatte es schon immer"

„Und deine Eltern hatten dich nie darüber aufgeklärt?" fragte er und hielt immer noch ihren Arm fest

Sie schüttelten Kopf.

„Sie sagten ich hätte es von einem Kinderstreich und es würde nicht mehr abgehen aber es sei nichts schlimmes. Nichts über das ich mir Gedanken machen müsste" erklärte

Ihr fiel auf das ausgerechnet Malfoy der Erste war dem sie das erzählte.

„Und das hast du geglaubt?" fragte Malfoy skeptisch

„Ich war ein Kind und hab's vergessen außerdem hatte ich dann Wichtigeres zu tun als mir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen" sagte sie genervt und machte sich von ihm los

Sie hob ihre Bluse auf und streifte sie über.

„Wie hast du es versteckt? Jeder angesehene Zauber würde es sofort erkennen" bohrte Draco nach

„Hast du mich je in kurzärmligen Shirts rum laufen sehen?" fragte sie zurück während sie ihre Bluse zuknöpfte

„Stimmt" gab er leise zu und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich tiefe Falten

„Ich hoffe du bist jetzt überzeugt genug langsam kommt mir das vor wie ein Verhör" beschwerte sie sich

„Zurecht so was behauptet man auch nicht einfach"

„Ach komm. Tu mal nicht so als wäre deine Familie alles, wenn's nach mir ginge würde ich mir es rausschneiden aber leider geht das nicht. Kaum versucht man was dagegen zu tun..." sie verfiel in Schweigen

„Natürlich nicht. Ein mächtiger Schutzzauber, denn nicht mal du überwinden kann liegt darauf" sagte er stolz

Hermine schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Wie auch immer zurück zum Eigentlichen" sagte sie schroff und hob noch ihren Schulumhang auf

Draco wich zurück und schaute sie abwartend an. Als sie ihren Umhang ebenfalls angezogen hatte schaute sie auf und fixierte ihn.

„Ich will von dir nie wieder was hören. Ist das klar? Keine Bemerkungen mehr, keine Beleidigungen, keine dummen Diskussionen und Streitereien. Das gilt für dich und ganz Slytherin" forderte sie

Draco lachte.

„Das willst du?"

Hermine nickte.

„Ich soll meinen Haus erklären dich in Ruhe zu lassen?" fragte er

„Ich rede nicht von mir sondern von allen. Slytherin soll die restlichen Häuser in Ruhe lassen ein für alle mal"

„Du spinnst doch! Wie soll ich das anstellen?" regte sich Draco auf nach dem er die Worte richtig verstanden hatte

„Ist nicht mein Problem. Sicher ist nur das deine Geheimnisse schneller den Weg in die Öffentlichkeit finden als dir lieb sein wird"

„Ach ja? Und was bekomme ich im Gegensatz dazu?" fragte er grimmig

„Schweigen. Wenn du und dein Haus ruhig hältst versichere ich dir nie wieder ein Wort darüber zu verlieren" kam ihm Hermine entgegen

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Schließlich bist du nicht die einzige die Bescheid weiß"

„Ich weiß aber ich kann dir Versichern das sie nichts sagen werden, wenn ich es nicht ausdrücklich verlangen würde"

Draco schnaubte.

„In welcher Welt lebst du?"

„Nur weil es in deinem Haus nicht möglich ist zu Vertrauen heißt es noch lange nicht das es überall so ist. Sie sind meine Freunde und ich weiß genau das sie es nicht machen werden. So was nennt man Ehrlichkeit und Vertrauen. Wörter die dir nicht sehr geläufig sein werden" sagte sie barsch

Draco schürzte die Lippen.

„Du wirst keine andere Wahl haben. Eine Person aus jeweils der drei Häuser wissen bescheid, eine dumme Bemerkung noch und alle wissen es" wiederholte Hermine noch mal klar und deutlich

Draco wusste das er verloren hatte. Er wüsste nicht womit er sie umstimmen könnte. Plötzlich musste er grinsen.

„Du hast recht. So wie du deine Rache geplant und durch geführt hast wundert es mich nicht das Slytherin in dir steckt, wenn zum Glück auch nicht viel"

„Ich fasse das mal als Kompliment auf" gab Hermine trocken zurück

„Fass es auf wie du willst" stieß er verächtlich vor und wand sich zum Gehen

„Ich hoffe wir haben uns verstanden und lass dir nicht allzu viel Zeit, _Draco_" rief Hermine ihm hinterher

Kurz blieb er stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. Er murmelte es unverständliches und verschwand hinter Geäst. Hermine grinste. Sie wusste das er sie gedanklich verfluchte und noch mehr hasste doch ihr was egal. Endlich konnte sie es ihm heimzahlen nach den ganzen Jahren der Erniedrigungen. Sie musste zugeben das Rache etwas verlockendes an sich hatt.

* * *

Gut gelaunt lief auch sie zurück zum Schloss und war froh wenig später endlich aus dem Verbotenen Wald raus zu sein. 

Sie atmete tief ein und blickte über die Länderein von Hogwarts. Malfoy war nirgends zu sehen.

Ihr Blick schweifte ab zum See und erstarrte. Sie blinzelte und schaute genauer hin.

Am See saßen Cho und Ron. Eigentlich nichts verdächtiges aber viel mehr machte es ihr zu schaffen wie sie zusammen saßen. So eng umschlungen... Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Fortsetzung folgt


	12. Verrat?

**A/N: **Ich weiß dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich kurz aber dafür wird das nächste dreimal so lang, versprochen!

* * *

**12. Verrat? **

Ein leichter Wind wehte durchs offene Fenster. Mit einem gleichmäßigen Atem schlief er. Seine Augen wanderten nach draußen und er lehnte sich gegen die Mauer. Er konnte sich nicht ganz erinnern wann er sich jemals so gefühlt hatte. Noch nie. So vollkommen zufrieden und glücklich.

Ein lautes Aufatmen lies ihn nach hinten blicken. Er grinste. Mit leisen Schritten schlich er zurück. Stahl sich zurück in die wohlige Wärme und wartete ab. Behutsam strich er über das goldbraune Haare uns sah in das Gesicht, das so friedlich schlief.

Die Augen begannen zu blinzen und wenig später öffneten sich, wenn auch langsam und träge. Ein sattes dunkelblau schaute ihn fragend an. Wieder musste er lächeln. Er musste in seiner Nähe immer lächeln...

„Harry" flüsterte er mit leiser noch erschöpfter Stimme

„Na auch mal wach" begrüßte ihn der Angesprochene

Flüchtig wanderten seine Lippen über das Gesicht bis er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Diesmal lächelte er.

„Wie lang hab ich geschlafen?" fragte er gleichzeitig

„Nicht lange. 1 oder 2 Stunden" antwortete Harry mit einem Blick auf die Uhr

Cedric drehte sich auf den Rücken und streckte sich.

„Und du?" fragte er nach einem herzhaften Gähnen

„Ich konnte nicht" antwortete Harry und beobachtete Cedric

Wie sehr er diesen Moment genoss. Wie sehr er sich solche Momente geschwünscht hatte. Momente der Zweisamkeit, in dem man seiner Verliebtheit freien Lauf lassen konnte. Zwar hätte er nie gedacht das er sie mit einem Jungen erleben würde und dennoch war er dankbar. Dankbar einen Menschen gefunden zu haben, den er liebte und der ihn liebte.

Harry streckte die Hand aus und strich über Cedrics Brustkorb. Ganz langsam um sich dieses Gefühl genau einzuprägen. Dieser drehte den Kopf zu ihn und grinste.

Sah zu wie der Blick seines Freundes sich verlor und einen Ausdruck von Harmonie wiederspiegelte. Er schien glücklich zu sein.

„Cedric...?"

Cedric brummte und begann mit seiner Hand durch Harrys Haar zu streifen. Harry blickte auf.

Lange schwieg er und schaute ihn einfach nur an, bis er lächelte.

„Ich liebe dich" sagte er mit heißer Stimme und sofort verstummte Cedrics Bewegung

Erstaunt blickte er Harry an, der umso unsicherer zurück blickte je länger Cedric schwieg.

Seine Worte überrumpelte ihn, erfreute ihn kein Zweifel aber sie kamen so unvermittelt das er glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

Umso verblüffender war es für ihn das gerade er diese Worte zu erst aussprach. Wo Harry bis jetzt immer der Schüchternere von den beiden war. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet sie erst zu hören, wenn er es ihm sagte. Plötzlich musste er lächeln. Was Harry sichtlich entspannte.

Er beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn lange. Dann blickte er ihn das tiefe Grün und lächelte wieder.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry" und Harry stieß seinen Atem erleichtert aus

Mit seinem Geständnis hatte Cedric seine Angst und Verkrampfung genommen, wo er doch befürchtete das er übereilig mit seinem Geständnis war. Auch glaubte seine Gefühle wären einseitig doch glücklicherweise irrte er sich und zog Cedric an sich ran. Nur um sich diese Worte noch mal von seinen Lippen bestätigen zu lassen.

* * *

Es gab keinen Zweifel. Cho und Ron saßen am See. Sie hatte ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern ruhen und sah Ron tief in die Augen. Sie verstand nicht was sie sagte dafür war sie zu weit weg und sie war sich auch nicht sicher ob sie es hören wollte. Viel zu Groß war der Schmerz der sie durchzuckte als sie allein das Bild sah. Und sie wusste wie schmerzhaft Worte sein konnten. 

Mit flauen Magen wand sie sich von dem Bild ab als ein lautes Lachen sie wieder zwang hinzusehen.

Cho lachte und Ron sah darüber nicht glücklich aus. Sie sah ihn versöhnlich an und Ron nickte. Wieder redete sie und Hermine hätte nie gedacht wie rasend es sie machen könnte, wenn ein anderes Mädchen Ron anfasste.

Nur Cho war kein anderes Mädchen. Seit den letzten Wochen waren sie zu Freundinnen zusammen gewachsen und Hermine hatte sie sehr geschätzt. Glücklich darüber endlich mal ein Mädchen als Freund zu haben und mit ihr über all die Dinge reden konnte mit den sie mit den Jungs nicht in der Lage war.

Ihr war es schon immer schwer gefallen sich mit ihres Gleichen anzufreunden. Entweder waren sie eifersüchtig auf die guten Noten, bezeichneten sie als Streberin oder hielten sie für ein Mauerblümchen. Jungs waren da wesentlich offener und nicht so kompliziert. Doch Cho hatte Hermine bewundert und immer wieder gefragt ob sie nicht was zusammen machen wollen. Sie fand das toll und nach der Zeit verstanden sie sich immer besser, was auch Cedric und Harry freute.

Und nun das? Dabei wusste Cho doch besser bescheid als sie je gewagt hatte zu erzählen. Warum macht sie das? War Cho etwa in Ron verliebt? Das wäre ihr doch aufgefallen. Sie ist doch ein Mädchen, sie hätte es gemerkt, wenn Cho versucht hätte sich Ron zu nähern.  
Auch wenn sie bezweifelte das Ron das je gemerkt hätte. Doch wie sie jetzt bei ihm war, mit ihm sprach, wie sie ihn anschaute und berührte das konnte selbst Ron nicht missverstehen und es sah ganz danach aus als würde es ihm gefallen.

Mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Trauer drehte sie sich weg. Sie konnte nicht verhindern das ihr Blick schwammig wurde und Tränen ihren Weg auf ihre brennende Wangen fanden.

Noch einmal drehte sie sich um als die beiden wieder lauter wurden. Wie konnten sie es wagen? Ihre Traurigkeit wich und lodernde Wut machte sich in ihr breit.

Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie auf den See zu. Ohne genau zu überlegen wie sie den beiden Gegenüber treten sollte stellte sie sich hin und schrie den beiden entgegen.

„Was um Merlins Willen macht ihr da?"

Sofort erschraken die beiden und fühlten sich sichtlich ertappt. Schnell lösten sie sich von einander und sprangen auf. Hermine ging näher zu ihnen und wartete ab.

„Hermine" sprach Cho immer noch überrascht und tauschte mit Ron einen Blick

Sie tauschten Blicke! Das war immer Rons und ihre Art gewesen! Dieser kratzte sich peinlichberührt am Kopf und suchte nach Worte.

„Also... versteh das nicht falsch..." begann er fieberhaft

Cho nickte jetzt schon mal dazu.

Wütend funkelte Hermine die beiden an.

„Wieso fasst du ihn?" fragte sie an Cho gewandt, die zusammen zuckte

„Nein, das war nicht so gemeint wie es vielleicht rüber kam" sagte sie hastig

„Ach ja? Für mich sah das ziemlich eindeutig aus" rief sie

„Hermine bitte reg dich ab" versuchte Ron sie zu beruhigen was genau ins Gegenteil umschlag

„Verdammt Cho. Ich hab dir vertraut, wie konntest du mir das antun?" fragte sie und klang Vorwurfsvoll

Sie konnte nicht verhindern das sie wieder Tränen verlor. Verschwommen sah sie zu Cho und schüttelte den Kopf. Die erste richtige Freundin und dann so was!

„Ist auch egal" sagte sie leise und schluchzte

„Hermine..."

„Lasst mich in Ruhe! Alle beide!" unterbrach sie Cho barsch und rannte zurück ins Schloss

Wäre sie doch nur gleich dort hin, dann hätte sie sich das ersparen können! Wütend über sich selbst rannte sie weiter und ignorierte die Rufe.

* * *

Blind vor Wut und Tränen lief sie jemanden direkt in die Arme. 

„Was willst du nun schon wieder?" hörte sie fragen

Sie wischte ihre Tränen weg und blickte auf. Und erstarrte. Malfoy sah sie an und als er sie länger ansah, kräuselte sich seine Stirn.

„Tut mir Leid" sagte sie schnell und wollte gehen

Ein Arm der sie festhielt unterband ihr das. Sie drehte sich um und blickte geradewegs Malfoy an.

Ohne weiter drüber nach zu denken hatte er einfach nach ihren Arm gegriffen. Er wusste selbst nicht genau wieso.

„Was ist los?" fragte er und wunderte sich selbst wie die Worte mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit über seine Lippen kamen

Genauso verwirrt und schockiert wie er selbst schaute ihn auch das Schlammblut an.

Fortsetzung folgt


	13. Zwielichtige Gespräche

**13. Zwielichtige Gespräche**

„Was soll das, willst du mir weiß machen du möchtest mir zuhören?" fragte sie entsetzt

In ihrem Blick lag Verwirrung auch ein kleinwenig Staune auch wenn sie das nicht zu geben würde aber sie war erstaunt. Er konnte es ihr nicht übeln nehmen. Schließlich wusste er selbst nicht was er genau tat, viel eher warum er das überhaupt tat.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab dich gefragt. Es ist immer noch deine Entscheidung ob du mit mir sprichst" sagte er desinteressiert

Hermine grinste. Musste sich sein Lachen verkneifen bis es nicht mehr ging. Sie lachte. Überrascht sah Draco sie an. Ihr Lachen glich nicht dem verhöhnten, selbstgefälligen und siegesgewissen Lachen das sie sonst hatte. Was er die letzten Wochen hörte, dieses schien unbefangen, fast schon befreiend.

Er schaute sie an. Langsam verstummte ihr Lachen zu einem Glucksen bis sie anfing Tränen wegzuwischen. Vom Lachen? Draco schüttelte den Kopf. vorhin hatte sie auch geweint.

Sie stöhnte kläglich auf, lies sich auf den Boden sinken und bedachte ihn mit einem langen Blick.

„Weißt du Malfoy wie soll man dich verstehen? Du hasst mich ich stell dich bloß weswegen du mich noch mehr hasst als zuvor und nun bist du hier und willst reden. Was soll ich davon halten?"

Draco verzog das Gesicht und stellte sich vor sie.

„Tja Schlammblut so schlimm das auch alles klingen mag aber du gehörst doch zur Familie" antwortete er sarkastisch

„Und..." er setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden

„auch wenn du es geschafft hast dich an mir zu rächen muss ich zugeben das ich stolz auf dich bin, bis jetzt hat das noch keiner geschafft. Das zeigt das mehr in dir steckt als ein Gryffindor"

Hermine schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Jetzt machte sie ihn schön Öffentlich fertig und er ist auch noch stolz auf sie. Dem Jungen konnte es man nicht recht machen. Egal was es war, er nutze alles zu seinem Vorteil.

„Glaub bloß nicht ich bin stolz mit dir verwandt zu sein" sagte sie abfällig

Draco grinste.

„Damit musst du leben wie ich auch. Nebenbei bemerkt für mich war das ganze schlimmer als für dich"

„Ja sicher! Erklär das mal den anderen"

„Deine Freunde stehen hinter dir. Ich weiß nicht ob ich darauf zählen kann" überlegte er

„Du hast Freunde?" fragte Hermine erstaunt

„Haha sehr witzig"

Hermine grinste. Draco hingegen senkte den Kopf und blickte auf seine Füße. Er schien schwer nachzudenken. Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Sag mir doch eher was du hast" forderte Hermine versöhnlich

Draco schnalzte mit der Zunge und blickte sie von der Seite an.

„Denk nicht das du mich so leicht noch mal linkst"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bin fertig mit dir. Ich glaub mehr brauch ich dir nicht anzutun"

„Allerdings" gab er leise zu was Hermine überraschte

Wieder schweifte sein Blick ab und schien etwas trüb zu werden.

„Nun sag schon" forderte Hermine noch mal

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht hier um mich bei _dir _auszuheulen. Das ist nicht meine Art"

„Es scheint so als wären Ron und Cho ein Paar, dabei bin ich in ihn verliebt. Ich hab die beiden am See gesehen nach unserer kleinen Unterhaltung. Ich dachte mich trifft der Schlag aber alles spricht dafür das die beiden heimlich zusammen sind" erzählte sie frei raus ohne Malfoy anzuschauen

Dieser drehte sich irritiert zu ihr.

„Wieso sagst du mir das?"

„Ich bin nicht hier um mich bei _dir _auszuheulen aber du bist der einzige der mir zuhört" sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm

Draco musste grinsen.

"Weasley steht also nicht auf dich sondern auf dieses Rabenmädchen. Hätte ich gar nicht gedacht"

„Sicher war ich mir nie" gab Hermine zu

„Tja das hast du eben Pech" sagte er kühl

„Na, vielen Dank"

„Was erwartest du? Soll ich dir jetzt Tipps geben oder dich aufheitern? Da musst du dir einen anderen Deppen suchen"

Hermine schnaubte.

„Du bist mir ja eine schöne Hilfe"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab echte Probleme" gab er von sich und Hermine blitze ihn an

„Ja sicher! Als wären meine Probleme..."

„Sie sind total banal. Dann liebt dich das Wiesel eben nicht, mein Gott mach nicht so ein Fass auf. Es gibt schlimmeres und du suchst dir einfach jemand anderen" fiel er ihr ins Wort

Hermine schaute wieder zu Wand und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Recht hatte er ja das musste sie zugeben. Ron wollte offensichtlich nichts von ihr aber so einfach wegstecken konnte sie es nicht. Es tut weh wenn die Gefühle eines Schwarms nicht erwidert werden.

„Als ob du wüsstest wie das ist" sagte sie leise und Draco zog eine Augenbraue kraus

„Selbst ich kenne das und ich hab es überlebt also wie wäre es wenn du nicht alles so furchtbar komplizierst sehen würdest, dann hättest du es wesentlich einfacher"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren doch schloss ihn sogleich wieder.

Warum musste sie sich das ausgerechnet von ihm anhören?

Sie stand auf und Draco tat es ihr gleich. Mit den Händen in den Hüften gestemmt drehte sie sich zu ihm und fixierte ihn.

„Wenn meine Probleme so banal sind was quält dich dann?"

Draco machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Nichts um was sich ein Zottelkopf wie du sich Gedanken machen müsste"

„Hey!" wütend stampfte sie mit dem linken Fuß auf

„Was kann ich für meine Haar, Schleimbacke!"

Draco hob die Hand um ein Grinsen zu verbergen. Doch Hermine sah es. Sie schritt auf ihn zu und sah ihn direkt an.

„Das hab ich gesehen" zischte sie leise

„Was denn?" fragte er unschuldig

„Dein Lächeln. Du brauchst es erst gar nicht zu leugnen, dass ging ja schon einmal nach hinten los" sagte sie und kam näher

Draco hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Keine Ahnung was du meinst" sagte er und grinste breit

Hermine musterte sein Lächeln. Es war gar nicht so abfällig und kalt wie sonst. Wenn er so lächelte wirkte er fast schon sympathisch.

* * *

„Und nun?" 

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln

„Irgendwann würde es sowieso raus kommen" meinte er ziemlich gelassen

Cho warf ihr langes schwarzes Harr nach hinten.

„Aber doch nicht so!" sagte sie laut und versuchte gleichzeitig Ruhe zu bewahren

Ron stand auf und klopfte sich das Gras von seinem Schulumhang. Cho erhob sich hastig.

„Wir müssen es ihr erklären" sagte sie nachdenklich

Ron blickte auf den See raus.

„Ich kenne Hermine. Sie wird sich ihre Gedanken gemacht haben außerdem..." er schaute direkt zu Cho und griff nach ihrer Hand

„hast du mir sehr geholfen" sagte er ernst und blickte sie an

Cho wurde es unbehaglich. Sie befreite sich aus seinem Griff und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich fühl mich schlecht dabei" sagte sie und ihre pechschwarzen Augen schauten traurig zu Boden

Ron trat zu ihr und hob ihr Kinn an.

„Hey lass mich mit ihr reden, dann klärt sich das alles schon auf"

Cho bezweifelte seine Worte, das konnte er in ihrem Blick sehen.

„Wirklich. Das ist alles halb so schlimm" beharrte er

„Sagst du. Ich hab ein schlechtes Gewissen"

„Wieso denn? Du hast doch gar nichts gemacht" sagte Ron leicht verwirrt und lies ihr Kinn los

„Du verstehst nicht" sagte Cho missmutig

„Dann erkläre es mir. Wenn ich was wissen muss, dann sag es. Vielleicht hilft es ja"

Cho sah ihn schockiert an.

„Nein! Auf keinen Fall, das darf ich nicht damit könnte ich nicht leben. Ich würde sie verraten" sagte sie schnell und ihr Herz raste allein schon bei dem Gedanken daran

„Was denn verraten? Hermine?" fragte Ron und verstand Chos Wandel nicht

„Vergiss es! Es hat keinen Sinn. Ich muss mit ihr reden, dass ist wichtig" sagte sie

„Aber eben hast du noch gesagt du willst nicht mit ihr reden"

„Ich hab meine Meinung geändert, wenn ich ihr alles erkläre, dann versteht sie es. Hoffe ich jedenfalls" meinte sie und runzelte die Stirn

Ron schaute sie fragwürdig an.

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Los komm" forderte Cho und lief über die Wiesen dicht gefolgt von Ron

* * *

Er fühlte sich völlig fehl am Platz doch gleichzeitig war es ihm total gleichgültig. 

„Na gut hör zu..." fing er nachdenklich an

Hermine schaute aufmerksam auf. Draco kaute auf seiner Unterlippe rum. Er versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Es geht um deine Forderung" sagte er langsam und blickte sie an

„Was ist damit?"

„Ich..." energisch fuhr er sich durchs Haar

Vielleicht wenn...

Er packte Hermine und drückte sie sachte gegen die Wand, wenn auch mit soviel Kraft das sie sich aus seinem Griff nicht befreien konnte.

Hermine riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Ihr Herz hämmerte vor Aufregung und ein wenig Angst mischte sich mit.

„Du... du willst dich rächen" sagte sie feststellend und Draco lachte bitter

„So dumm bin ich nicht. Glaub mir. Ich will mit dir reden" sagte er und seine Stimme wurde wieder rauer

Hermine musste sich gestehen, das sie das Gespräch genossen hat - bis eben.

Sie kämpfte erst gar nicht gegen seinen Griff an, da sie wusste das es chancenlos war. Draco war weitaus stärker.

„Ich werde das nicht können" sagte er bestimmt „ich kann nicht ganz Slytherin den Befehl erteilen die restlichen Häuser in Ruhe zu lassen"

Hermine schaute ihn abschätzend an. Sie glaubte ihn kein Wort und Draco wusste das.

„Granger, auch wenn du mir nicht glaubst aber so viel Macht hab ich auch nicht. Nicht alle hören auf mich auch wenn mir das nicht passt. Aber es gibt bei uns nicht nur einen Anführer oder hast du wirklich geglaubt jeder tanzt nach meiner Pfeife" erklärte er und in seinen Augen flackerte es auf

Hermines Augen hingegen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Willst du darum betteln, das ich meine Forderung fallen lassen soll?" fragte sie

Draco schnaubte.

„Betteln? Hättest du wohl gerne aber was denkst du dir eigentlich. Du würdest das auch nicht bewerkstelligen können. Niemals würde Gryffindor auf dich hören, schon gar nicht Sechs- oder Siebtklässler. Das weißt du ganz genau und trotzdem verlangst du so was von mir" sagte er leicht wütend und unterdrückte sein Zorn gegenüber diesem Schlammblut

„Wie gesagt wie du das anstellst ist nicht mein Problem" sagte Hermine erbarmungslos

„Ich kann dir garantieren dich und deine Freunde in Ruhe zu lassen. Mehr aber auch nicht und zu mehr bin auch nicht bereit"

„Schön, dann weißt du ja was passiert"

Draco lehnte sich weiter vor und Hermine drückte sich gegen die Wand auch wenn sie damit wenig ausrichtete.

„Ich sag es nur einmal: _Bitte_!"

Hermine war überrascht aber es half nichts.

„Nein!"

Verärgert sah er Granger an. Wie konnte man so stur sein? Als hätte sie nicht schon genug erreicht. Immerhin stand er vor ihr und bat sie darum! Als wäre das nicht noch ein Triumph für sie gewesen.

„Ich dachte ich könnte an deine Menschlichkeit appellieren aber du scheinst völlig rachsüchtig zu sein" sagte er bitter und verzog die Lippen

„Lass den Gefühlquatsch das steht dir nicht" sagte sie kalt und schaute ihn arrogant an

Stimmen ließen beide aufblicken. Um die Ecke kamen Ron und Cho. Er redete auf sie ein und hatte einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt. Hermine spürte wie sich ihr Magen vor Schmerz verkrampfte. Cho schien aufgelöst und nickte nur auf Rons viele Worte.

Sie hatten Hermine und Draco gar nicht bemerkt als sie stehen blieben und Ron seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte.

„Das wird schon" sagte er sanft

Draco lies Hermine los und schaute sie an. Selbst ihm entging der verletzte Blick nicht.

Cho grinste leicht und lies sich die Tränen von Ron weg wischen. Hermine ballte wieder einmal die Hände zu Fäusten und Wut kroch hoch. Als sie Dracos selbstgefällige Miene sah machte das sie umso rasender. Einen Moment stand sie still da, dann wand sie sich dem Slytherinjungen zu.

„Draco" sagte sie laut und zog ihn an sich

Erschrocken schaute Draco sie an. Jetzt schauten auch Ron und Cho auf und trauten ihren Augen nicht.

Hermine beachtete sie nicht und schaute fest in Dracos Augen.

„Was hast du vor?" zischte er leise, hörbar verwirrt

Ein gehässiges Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen bis sie, sie auf seine Lippen legte. Für einem Moment erstarrte dieser und konnte sich nicht wehren. Hermine drückte ihn näher an sich ran und machte sich seine Verstörtheit zu nutze, bis ihr klar wurde das er anfing ihren Kuss zu erwidern.

Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

**Autor: **Na gut das Kapitel ist doch nicht so lang geworden wie ich es vor hatte aber vielleicht umso spannender? Naja mach mal weiter um euch bald eines neues geben zu können. Das so viele dabei raus kommen hätte ich gar nicht gedacht...  



	14. Gefühlschaos

**14. Gefühlschaos **

Ihr stockte der Atem. Für einem Moment setzte ihr Herzschlag aus nur um so wilder weiter zu hämmern. Er sorgte dafür das der Kuss für sie wahrhaftig unvergesslich bleibt.

Sie wusste nicht wann er angefangen hatte die Kontrolle über den Kuss zu gewinnen aber sie wehrte sich auch nicht dagegen. Lies zu das Draco ihr durchs Haar strich und ihren Körper näher an seinen zog. Sie schloss die Augen und vergaß für diesen Zeitpunkt das sie Zuschauer hatten.

Was er mit seiner Zunge in ihrem Mund anstellte hätte sie nie für möglich gehalten. Gierig klammerte sie sich an seinen Schultern, was Draco dazu veranlasste dem Kuss noch mehr an Zärtlichkeit zu verleihen bis er plötzlich von ihr los lies.

Ihr braunen Augen schauten ihn angenehm überrascht an und er grinste. Er wich einen Schritt von ihr und streifte über seine Lippen, das er so einen bleibenden Eindruck bei dem Schlammblut hinterlassen würde hätte er nicht gedacht.

„Was soll das?" fragte Ron, der sichtlich mit der Situation überfordert schien

Hermine kam es auf einmal unendlich schwer vor den Blick von Malfoy zu nehmen und ihn auf Ron zu richten.

„Was soll was?" fragte sie unbekümmert nach dem sie es geschafft hatte

„Hermine! Ist dir grad klar was du getan hast?" fragte nun Cho und klang empört

„Was habe ich den getan?" fragte sie in dem selben gleichgültigen Ton

Ihre Freunde schütteln verständnislos die Köpfe.

„Du hast gerade _Malfoy _geküsst" erinnerte Rons sie

„Ja ich weiß" sagte sie ruhig und strich ihr Haar glatt

Cho schien etwas sagen zu wollen, brachte jedoch kein Wort heraus. Ron schaute zu ihr und nickte ihr zu.

„Wie du willst" sagte er an Hermine gerichtet, dann nahm er Cho bei der Hand und ging

Hermine lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schnaubte verächtlich.

„Idiot!"

Nun fiel ihr Blick wieder auf Draco, der das ganze schweigend beobachtet hatte.

„Ist was?" fragte sie schnippisch als er ihren Blick erwiderte

Er hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Mal nicht so zickig außerdem könnt ich dich das eher fragen" sagte er

Hermine rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Deine kleine Eifersuchtsnummer hat nicht gerade geholfen und wenn du das nächste mal so was machst, dann halt mich bitte daraus" sagte er im gewohnten kühlen Ton

„Du hast doch mit gemacht" sprach sie spitz und schaute ihn an

„Denk dir mal nichts dabei"

„Wieso? Immerhin hab ich dich geküsst ohne das du dich gewehrt hast. Find ich ein wenig merkwürdig" überlegte sie laut

„Na und! Leg nicht alles immer auf die Goldwaage. Hier geht es nicht immer nur um dich" sagte er und ging

Hermine schaute ihm stirnrunzelnd nach. Irgendwie gefiel es ihr nicht das er nun einfach ging.

* * *

„Wenn du wüsstest" sagte Cedric und umarmte Harry lachend 

Langsam begann er an Harrys Ohr herumzuknabbern und dieser lachte leise.

„Hör auf, man kann uns sehen" wehrte er sich schwach wobei es offensichtlich war das er diese Zärtlichkeit genoss

„Was interessiert mich das" meinte Cedric gleichgültig und hielt ihn fest

Harry drehte sich um und schaute auf.

„Hauptsache du kriegst was du willst" meinte Harry und schaute ihn mit schmalen Augen an

Cedric grinste.

„Genau"

Er küsste Harry auf die Nasenspitze und der Griffyndor verzog diese gleich und schaute ihn warnend an. Wenn es um seine Nase ging war ein wenig empfindlich. Cedric lachte auf und hob Harrys Kinn und beugte sich runter. Sofort küssten die beiden sich innig und eher Harry sich versah wurde er gegen die Wand gedrückt.

„Cedric..." presste Harry zwischen Zähnen hervor während dieser sich an seinen Hals zu schaffen machte

Cedric brummte doch als Harry etwas sagen wollte bekam er seine Lippen zu spüren. Er lies es zu und vergrub seine Hände in Cedrics Haaren.

Jemand räusperte sich.

Die beiden Jungs bemerkten das nicht.

Jemand tippte Cedric auf die Schulter und er lies wiederwillig von Harrys Lippen ab.

„Was?" fragte er ein wenig gereizt und drehte sich um

„Wir stören euch ja nur ungern aber wir müssen reden, _dringend!_" sagte Cho während Ron etwas vernehmt hinter ihr stand

Harry grinste peinlichberührt und wurde rot. Cedric lies Harry los. Ihn schien das ganze weniger peinlich zu sein.

"Was ist passiert?"

Cho erzählte den beiden alles während sie in die Große Halle liefen, wo sich einige Schüler befanden. Die Vier setzten sich an ein leeres Eck des Gryffindortisches und steckten die Köpfe zusammen.

„Das ist doch nicht normal, ich mein sie hat ihn geküsst, richtig geküsst" betonte Cho und Ron nickte

Cedric und Harry tauschten einen verwirrten Blick.

„Wieso sollte sie ihn küssen nachdem sie ihn fertig gemacht hat?" fragte Cedric

„Ich finde es merkwürdiger warum Malfoy überhaupt mitgemacht hat" sagte Harry nachdenklich

„Das hab ich mich auch schon gefragt" pflichtete ihm Ron bei

„Wieso wart ihr zwei überhaupt am See?" fragte Cedric wieder

Cho machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Nicht wichtig. Wir haben was besprochen. Hermine, denk ich ist eifersüchtig"

„Und hast sie dafür einen Grund?" fragte Harry sie ernst und schaute sie durchdringlich an

Cho grinste leicht und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Cedric zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue kraus.

„Nein wieso denn?" fragte sie zurück

Harry nickte.

„Ich werde mal mit ihr sprechen"

„Ich komme mit und helfe dir sie suchen, dann geht's leichter" beteiligte sich Ron und die beiden erhoben sich

Cho und Cedric nickten, Harry gab Cedric noch einen Kuss, dann verschwanden die beiden aus der Halle.

„Ihr seit ziemlich glücklich zu sein" stellte Cho erfreut fest

„Ja" stimmte er ihr zu und sah Harry nach bis er verschwunden war, dann blickte er zu Cho und sein Lächeln verschwand

Mit ernsten Blick schaute er seine Freundin an.

„Wieso hast du eben gelogen?"

* * *

Sie fanden ihre beste Freundin, es überraschte sie nicht wirklich in der Bibliothek. 

Ron blieb stehen und zog Harry zurück bevor dieser auf sie zugehen konnte.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry leise

„Ich sollte besser mit ihr sprechen" meinte er ernst

„Wieso?"

„Glaub mir es ist besser" sagte Ron und Harry wusste das sein Freund kein Kompromiss eingehen würde

Er nickte langsam.

„Na gut wenn du das denkst, dann glaub ich dir"

Ron legte den Kopf schief und grinste.

„Ich glaub die Zeit mit Cedric schient dir gut zu bekommen" sagte er

Harry wurde rot.

"Was meinst du?"

„Du wirkst so erwachsen" scherzte Ron und bekam dafür einen Schlag ab

„Du spinnst" wehrte sich Harry und rückte seine Brille zurecht

Ron verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Los verschwinde, er vermisst dich sicherlich schon" scheuchte er ihn weg bevor der noch was sagen konnte

Dann blickte er rüber zu Hermine, die völlig in ein Buch versunken war. Er atmete kurz durch und ging zu ihr.

Das Kratzen des Stuhls lies sie aufblicken. Sie klappte ihr Buch zu und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Hermine was ist los mit dir?" fragte er ruhig und schaute sie an

Eine Weile schaute sie aus dem kleinen Fenster, das mit Buntglas kunstvoll verziert war.

„Ich bin verletzt" sagte sie leise und drehte sich zu Ron

Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen gesammelt. Erschrocken schaute er seine Freundin an. Er wusste nicht genau was in ihr vorging und hoffte das nicht er der Grund war, warum ihr nach weinen zu mute war.

Nervös leckte er sich über die Lippen.

„Bin... bin ich der Grund dafür?" fragte er stockend

Ihre Stirn bildete kleine Falten.

„Ich hab mich einfach getäuscht und das tut weh" gab sie kleinlaut zu

„Und wo has du dich getäuscht?" hackte Ron nach

Hermine blickte ihn direkt an.

„In deinen Gefühlen zu mir"

Ron stutzte. Er fühlte wie sein Herz hämmerte als er Hermines wachen Blick stand hielt.

„Heißt das..." fing er zögernd an doch Hermine brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen

„Ron ich bin in dich verliebt"

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um ihre Worte zu realisieren. Dann stand er auf und stellte sich ans Fenster.

„Das kann nicht sein" sagte er feste

„Doch!" rief Hermine fast schon empört aus und war ebenfalls auf den Beinen

Ron fuhr sich mit seiner Hand übers Gesicht und schaute angestrengt aus dem Fenster. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Hermine.

„Wieso hast du nie was gesagt?" fragte er fast schon bedauernd

Hermine blickte ihn stutzig entgegen.

„Na weil ich keine Ahnung hatte ob du auch so fühlst"

„Da hast du dich geirrt"

Hermine starrte in mit offenen Mund an.

„Aber... Hermine seit ich dich kenne bist du das wichtigste Mädchen für mich. Hätte ich jemals gemerkt das du was für mich was empfindest dann wäre es nie soweit gekommen" sagte er und es klang fast wie eine Entschuldigung

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich _war _in dich verliebt doch irgendwann hab ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben weil ich dachte du würdest nie mehr als Freundschaft für mich übrig haben und nun hab ich ein Mädchen gefunden" erklärte er

Hermine lies den Kopf hängen.

„Cho" sagte sie gefasst und rannte dennoch mit Tränen

„Es tut mir leid"

* * *

„Du hast gelogen?" fragte Harry 

Cho fühlte sich unwohl. Wollte er sie nun auch verhören. Cedric hatte ihr gereicht.

Die beiden saßen immer noch in der großen Halle als Harry von der Bibliothek zurück gekehrt war und hatte genug Gesprächsfetzen aufgefangen um seine eigene Schlüssel zu ziehen.

„Ich konnte es doch nicht vor euch allen zu geben" verteidigte sich Cho

Doch anders als den vernichtenden Blick von Cedric, grinste Harry sie breit an.

„Du bist verliebt!" sagte er freudig und Cho wurde rot

„Sei still, Harry!" fauchte sie

Cedric lachte auf.

„Wenn es um ihre eigene Gefühle geht, kann sie ziemlich kratzig werden" erklärte er Harry

Wütend funkelte Cho ihn an.

„Kratzig?" fragte Harry nach

„Sie tut sich schwer damit etwas einzusehen besonders wenn es darum geht das sie sich in den besten Freund meines Freundes verliebt hat" sagte er und wartete auf Chos Reaktion

Diese knallte mit der Hand wütend auf den Tisch.

„Ihr hab keine Ahnung, so leicht ist das nicht wie ihr vielleicht denkt! Ich bin es nicht wert das ich auch noch am Ende glücklich werde. Ich hab Hermine hintergangen" rief sie wütend und ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast

„Wieso?" fragte Harry sachlich und ignorierte ihren Wutausbruch

„Sie hat mir gestanden das sie was von Ron will" sagte sie etwas ruhig

„Dieser alte Schwerenöter hat er doch tatsächlich zwei Mädchen an der Angel" scherzte Harry anerkennend und Cedric lachte

„Ich kann darüber nicht lachen" ging Cho barsch dazwischen und sofort verstummte Cedric

„Ich hab ihr angeboten ihr zu helfen und hab mich mit ihm oft getroffen um rauszufinden ob er auch was von Hermine will. Wir waren so oft zusammen während Hermine Malfoy quälte das ich seine Nähe richtig genoss. Er ist so nett und witzig und ehe ich mich versah hat ich mich in ihn verliebt"

Sie schaute die Jungs abwartend an als die beiden nachdachten.

„Dann solltest du zu ihr gehen und das erklären" meinte Cedric als Erstes

„Und danach hasst sie mich" sagte Cho verächtlich

„Ich kenne Hermine. Sie ist die Verständlichkeit in Person. Glaub mir sie wird zwar sauer sein aber sie wird dich nicht fortschicken oder hassen. Sie mag dich doch" meinte Harry aufmunternd

„Noch" gab sie trübsinnig zu Wort

Fortsetzung folgt


	15. Wahre Freunde halten zusammen

**Autor: **Hallo. Ich wollte mich nur schon mal für die lieben Reviews bedanken, die ich so zahlreich bekommen habe. Das ist so toll! und freut mich total. Mal sehen wie viele Kapitel ich noch rausholen werde, bis jetzt seh ich noch kein Ende und ich will mich enschuldigen das so wenig über Cedric und Harry vorkommt. Das war echt nicht geplant und ich versuche das in den nächsten Chaps zu ändern.  
Noch eine kleine Bemerkung für **Max** **Shakespeare**: Aus dem Gezicke der Mädchen wird leider nichts, sorry aber ich glaube das Ende wird dir trotzdem gefallen

So ende meiner Durchsage, will net weiter nerven, viel Spaß beim Lesen und zum Schluss ordentlich auf den Button hauen Danke**  
**

**

* * *

15. Wahre Freunde halten zusammen**

Am Abend hatte es Harry geschafft Hermine aus dem Geimschaftsraum zu locken. Er ging mit ihr durch die vielen Gängen von Hogwarts und redete mit ihr. Wobei Hermine immer wieder ängstlich nach hinten schaute.

„Harry wenn uns jemand sieht" sagte sie immer wieder

Harry schaute sie mahnend an.

„Mach dich nicht verrückt, es herrscht noch keine Nachtruhe" sagte er doch Hermine schien nicht überzeugt

„Du bist ja noch nicht von der Schule geflogen" sagte sie matt und schluckte schwer

„Hermine ich würde dich nicht mit raus schleppen, wenn ich wüsste das es für dich gefährlich wäre. Für was für einen Freund hältst du mich?" fragte er schon fast empört, da sie ihm immer nicht vertraute

„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen" hielt sie schwach dagegen

Harry schaute sie von der Seite an und sah wie trübsinnig auf den Boden schaute.

Harry griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. Hermine schaute auf und Harry lächelte ihr zu. Leicht erwiderte sie sein Lächeln. Nach schweigenden Minuten befanden sie sich draußen. Die Sonne schien schon vor Stunden untergegangen zu sein als der Himmel noch blass rot schimmerte. Einzelne Sterne funkelten über den wolkenlosen Himmel.

Harry drehte sich zu seiner besten Freundin um und schaute sie fest an.

„Hermine versprichst du mir was?" fragte er ernst

Hermine blickte stirnrunzelnd drein nickte aber.

„Gut ich möchte das du zuhörst, einfach nur zuhörst und erst danach was sagst"

Hermine nickte wieder, diesmal langsamer.

„Was willst du mir sagen?" fragte sie

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und streckte die Hand aus.

„Nicht ich" sagte er und zeigte auf eine Person die im Schatten eines Baumes stand

Aufmunternd legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es ist wirklich wichtig" flüsterte er ihr zu

Hermine sah zu der Person rüber und wusste das nur Cho auf sie warten konnte. Sie rang mit sich aber gleichzeitig wollte sie auch zu ihr. Sie nickte Harry zu und machte sich auf den Weg.

Harry schaute grinsend nach und ging als Hermine bei Cho war. Am Tor des Schlosses löste sich eine Person aus dem Schatten und Harry erschrak. Lächelte jedoch sofort als er erkannte wer da stand.

„Cedric"

„Wer sonst!" fragte er grinsend und umarmte Harry

„Komm wir sollten nicht stören" sagte Harry zurückblickend zu den beiden Mädchen und ergriff die Hand seines Freundes

„Dir ist es wichtig das sie sich vertragen" stellte Cedric fest

„Ja. Hermine war so glücklich endlich mal eine Freundin zu haben, deswegen sollte die Freundschaft nicht kaputt gehen" erklärte er

Cedric lächelte und küsste ihn.

„Harry du bist unglaublich" flüsterte er stolz und blickte in die smaragdgrünen Augen

„Wieso?"

Cedric legte einen Finger auf Harrys Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Einander mal"

Wieder küsste er ihn und zog ihn mit sich ins Schloss.

* * *

Cho sah gebannt zu wie Hermine langsam näher kam. Mit jeden Schritt der sie sich näherte wurde sie nervöser. Sie fuhr sich auffällig oft durchs Haar, eine Angewohnheit die sie immer machte, wenn sie nervös war. Wenige Schritte vor ihr blieb Hermine stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie an. 

Cho atmete tief ein und aus bevor sie zu sprechen begann.

„Danke das du gekommen bist" sagte sie und ihre Nerven flatterten

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hermine ich weiß das es nicht fair von mir ist. Ich schäm mich dafür und ich wollte das nie einer besten Freundin antun und es tut mir wirklich Leid" fing sie an

Hermine schaute überrascht auf.

„Was genau meinst du?" fragte Hermine

„Harry hat dich hier hergeholt damit ich mit dir reden kann, ich wusste nicht ob du auf meine Bitte hinkommen würdest also habe ich ihn um Hilfe gebeten" erklärte sie und zwirbelte ihr Haar

„Wieso spielst du mit deinem Haar?" fragte Hermine verdutzt

„Ich.. bin nervös" sagte sie schnell und lies ihre Haare los

Hermine musste schmunzeln, was Cho in der immer näherrückenden Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte.

„Ich wollte raus finden ob Ron an dir Interesse hat deswegen war ich oft mit ihm zusammen und hab mit ihm viel Zeit verbracht und ihn besser kennen gelernt. Aber ich habe nicht gemerkt das ich egoistisch wurde. Ich fing an seine Nähe zu genießen und war so oft es ging bei ihm während du Malfoy fertig gemacht hast. Irgendwann vergaß ich warum ich bei ihm war und versuchte immer seine Aufmerksamkeit haben, mir wurde nicht bewusst das ich mich in ihn verliebt habe" beichtete sie und ihre Stimme fing mit jeden weiteren Wort an zu zittern

„Du hast dich in ihn verliebt" wiederholte Hermine ruhig

„Ich wollte das nicht, ehrlich. So was wollte ich nie machen, ich will niemals einer Freundin den Mann streitig machen"

„Das hast du nicht. Du hast dich verliebt aber erobert hast du ihn nicht versucht" sagte Hermine

„Das würde ich auch nie tun, ich wollte nur das du bescheid weißt und ich werde natürlich dir Platz machen. Du hast dich zuerst in Ron verliebt also sollst du mit ihm glücklich werden" pflichtete sie hastig bei

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tja daraus wird nichts. Ron hat nicht mehr als Freundschaft für mich übrig" sagte sie bitter

„Was?"

„Ich hab ihm gestanden das ich ihn verliebt bin aber er hat jemanden anderen"

„Oh, das tut mir leid"

„Nicht lange. Du bist es, Cho. Ron liebt dich!"

Cho sah Hermine überrascht an. Sie wusste nicht ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte. Das Ron auch in sie verliebt war, machte sie glücklich aber das sie damit Hermine verletzte konnte sie sich nicht glücklich fühlen. Sie hatte ein zu schlechtes Gewissen um sich zu freuen.

„Nein! Nein das geht nicht, das kann er nicht machen" sagte sie verzweifelt

Hermine schaute sie irritiert an.

„Cho was hast du?"

"Ich kann nicht mit ihm zusammen sein. Du solltest seine Freundin werden, das ist nicht fair" sagte sie den Tränen nah

„Aber er will nichts von mir"

Cho lies sich auf die Wiese fallen und schluchzte. Hermine beugte sich langsam zu ihr runter. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab raus und lies einen kleines Licht an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs aufleuchten und richtete es auf Chos Gesicht.

Sie blinzelte und Tränen rangen über ihre Wangen.

„Hermine ich will dich nicht als Freundin verlieren" schluchzte sie leise

Hermine nahm sie gerührt in den Arm. Sie hatte nicht gewusst das sie so viel ho bedeuten würde das sie dafür bereit wäre auf die Liebe zu verzichten.

„Es ist okay. Ihr beide gehört zusammen. So ist es nun mal und ich kann es nicht ändern. Gefühle kann man nicht erzwingen. Ron hat sich in dich verliebt also sei nicht so dumm wegen mir diese Chance ungenutzt zu lassen" redete sie tröstend auf Cho ein

„Aber damit käme ich nicht klar. Wie soll ich mit ihm zusammen sein, wenn dich unser Anblick verletzt?"

„Ich werde drüber hinweg kommen. Liebe ist eben ein Kampf. Man gewinnt oder verliert und ich hab eben den Kürzeren gezogen. Mach dir keine Gedanken ich finde auch schon einen" meinte sie selbstsicher und grinste

Cho lachte kurz auf und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Hermine du musst mir glauben das, dass nicht geplant war"

Hermine schaute sie lange an.

„Cho das glaub ich nicht das _weiß _ich. Du bist nicht so ein hinterhältiger Mensch dafür kenne ich dich zu gut" sagte überzeugt

„Sind wir noch Freundinnen?"

Hermine lachte.

„Was eine Frage wegen einem Typ lass ich mir doch keine Freundschaft zerstören"

Sie umarmte Cho und überglücklich hielt Cho Hermine fest.

„Danke"

* * *

„Versteh mich nicht falsch aber ich war ganz schön geschockt" 

Cho hatte Hermine ab nächsten Tag gleich aufgesucht. Die beiden Mädchen saßen auf einer Bank und genossen die Mittagssonne während Hermine mit Magie ihnen immer wieder einen kühlen Windstoß zauberte.

Hermine grinste.

„Ja ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist einfach so über mich gekommen, das war nicht geplant" gestand sie

„Wolltest du Ron eifersüchtig machen?" fragte Cho

Hermine nickte.

„Irgendwie schon und Malfoy war eben der einzigste Junge also..." sie brach den Satz ab und zuckte mit den Schultern

„Wie war der Kuss?" fragte Cho und wurde neugierig

Hermine überlegte kurz als würde sie gedanklich den Kuss noch einmal durchleben. Dann schaute sie ihre Freundin lächelnd an.

„Ist sag es ja nur ungern aber er war nicht schlecht"

Cho kicherte.

„Ja auch wenn er ein Arschloch ist, küssen kann er"

Hermine bekam große Augen, dann verstand sie.

„Natürlich du hast ihn ja geküsst als du Cedric warst"

„Er war richtig schüchtern, das denkt man gar nicht. Hättest du uns mehr Zeit gelassen, wer weiß was er sich noch getraut hätte" meinte Cho augenzwinkernd

„Hör auf" kicherte Hermine

„Sieh an das Schlammblut hat eine Freundin gefunden" tönte eine kratzige Stimme hinter ihnen

Die beiden drehten sich um und sahen Pansy vor sich, umringt von Slytherinmädchen. Cho und Hermine verdrehten genervt die Augen.

„Was will die den jetzt?" zischte Cho abfällig zu Hermine

„Sich aufspielen was sonst" flüsterte Hermine zurück und Pansy musterte die beiden argwöhnisch

„Was flüstert ihr da?" fragte sie zickig

„Ach wir überlegen grad ob das, da ein Pickel auf deiner Hackennase ist" antwortete Hermine gelangweilt und zeigte auf Pansys Nase

Cho verkniff sich ein Lachen und hielt sich den Mund zu. Wiederwillig griff Pansy nach ihrer Nase, schnell überprüfte ihre Freundin die Nase und verneinte Hermines Aussage.

„Dreckiges Schlammblut!" schnaubte Pansys Freundin und blickte sie wütend an

„Sag deiner Rabenfreundin sie soll aufhören zu lachen" befahl Pansy

„Sag es mir doch selbst oder traust du dich nicht" meldete sich nun Cho z Wort und blickte sie mit kalten Augen an

„Ich rede nicht mit jemanden wie _dir_" höhnte Pansy abfällig und ihre drei Freundinnen lachten

„Zum Glück auf dein dummes Geschwätz kann ich verzichten" kommentierte Cho das unbeeindruckt

„Hey Granger stimmt das, dass du Draco geküsst hast?" fragte eine von Pansys Freundinnen, sie hatte lange rote Haare und dunkelbraune Augen

Sie schien ziemlich mager und zierlich zu sein. Als sie heimtückisch grinste zierte eine Zahnspange ihre Zähne. In Pansys Augen blitzen jähe Wachsamkeit auf und lies Hermine nicht aus den Augen.

„Keine Ahnung frag ihn doch" antwortete Hermine achselzuckend

Pansy reichte die Antwort nicht. Sie trat einen Schritt vor und ihre Augen wurden schmal.

„Los sag schon oder bist du so blöd das, dass nicht mal weißt"

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht, wer weiß"

Wieder kicherte Cho.

„Wenn Draco so alles küsst in deiner Abwesenheit" fügte Cho hinzu und ihre schwarzen Augen blitzen gefährlich auf

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Pansy energisch und ihr Kopf schnellte zwischen Cho und Hermine her

„Da gibt es einiges was du nicht weiß. Malfoy schuldet dir eine Erklärung" redete sie weiter

„Ja das mein ich aber auch" stimmte Hermine ihr zu

„Redet schon ihr widerliches Pack!"

„Frag ihn doch gleich persönlich" sagte Hermine und deutete auf Malfoy der gerade sich von einigen Siebtklässer löste

Als er die anderen sah ging er gleich auf sie zu. Wütend stellte er sich vor Hermine und Cho.

„Draco stimmt das?" fragte Pansy sofort und wechselte schnell die Seiten um bei ihm zu sein

„Stimmt was? Was habt ihr erzählt?" fragte er Hermine und Cho und blickte sie wütend an

„Wir diskutieren gerade darüber was du so alles treibst, wenn Pansy nicht in der Nähe ist" erklärte Hermine beiläufig

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Die meinen du würdest andere Mädchen küssen, dieses Schlammblut und vielleicht sogar das Rabenmädchen" jammerte Pansy und blickte ihn aus feuchten Augen an

Cho äffte sie hinter ihrem Rücken nach, Hermine lachte. Pansy blickte sie warnend an doch Cho tat ganz unschuldig. Hermine bemerkte gar nicht wie eindringlich Draco sie anschaute. Erst als sie seinen Blick erwiderte, sah sie deutlich das er glaubte sie würde ihn jeden Moment verraten. Wieder zeichnete sich das gehässige Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ab und Draco zog sie auf die Beine.

„Komm mit" sagte er knapp und hielt sie am Arm fest

Etwas überrumpelt blickte Hermine verwirrt auf.

„Draco was willst du mit diesem Schlammblut?" fragte Pansy erstaunt doch Malfoy beachtete sie nicht

Er schleifte Hermine mit sich und lief rüber zum Kräutergarten. Cho schaute ihnen nach, wusste nicht recht ob sie eingreifen sollte doch als Hermine über die Schulter zurück blickte wusste sie das sie nichts zu befürchten hatte. Da Pansy und ihre Freundinnen abgelenkt war machte sich Cho aus dem Staub.

* * *

Im Garten angekommen drehte er sich zu ihr um und blickte sie kalt an. 

„Was soll das werden?" fragte Draco sauer und der Griff festigte sich

„Du tust mir weh" wehrte sich Hermine

Draco zog sie näher ran.

„Rede gefälligst" befahl er

Hermine schnaubte.

„Nicht in diesem Ton! Du hast mir nichts zu sagen" meckerte sie laut

„Sei still" zischte er schnell und wieder zog er sie tiefer in den Garten

„Ich hab keine Lust auf Zuschauer"

„Pansy wird sich Gedanken machen. Das du dich mit mir hier rumtreibst wird sie nicht gerade vom Gegenteil überzeugen"

„Was interessiert mich dieses dumme Gör" sagte Draco abfällig und Hermine legte den Kopf schief

Wieder zog er sie näher an sich ran.

„Wem hast du es erzählt?" fragte er ernst und Hermine konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren

„Frag dich doch eher warum Pansy davon erfahren hat und ich habe keinem was erzählt. Cho und Ron haben uns gesehen, schon vergessen?"

„Du musst was gesagt haben als würdest du diese Chance ungenutzt lassen"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ist doch egal was ich sage du glaubst mir sowieso nicht"

„Da hast du ausnahmsweise mal recht" sagte er und hielt sie nun an beiden Armen fest

Er zog sie mit sich bis Hermine sich wieder an eine Wand gedrückt wieder fand, diesmal war es die Glaswand eines Gewächshaus.

„Lass mich endlich los" forderte sie

„Nicht bevor du mir alles gesagt hast"

Sie blickte sich um und spürte deutlich die kalte Glaswand. Dann schaute sie zu Draco.

„Schon wieder hältst du mich gegen eine Wand, wir wissen wie es das letzte mal endete" sagte sie anzüglich und Draco stutzte einen Moment

_War das gerade eine Anmache_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Denk mal nichts falsches. Außerdem hast du mich geküsst" sagte er nach dem er sich wieder gefangen hatte

Hermine grinste.

„Ja und du hast mit gemacht aber... o ich vergaß du stehst ja nicht so auf Mädchen" sagte sie und schaute ihn entschuldigend an

Das Eisgrau blitzte gefährlich auf und Draco schlug hart gegen das Glas. Hermine zuckte zusammen und schaute ihn schockiert an.

„Zum letzen mal: Ich bin _nicht_ schwul!"

„Ja sicher und was war mit Cedric? Du warst ja hin und weg als er dich küsste"

„Das war dieses Ravenclawmädchen"

„Na und du dachtest Cedric küsst dich und du hast dich nicht gewehrt. Außerdem dachtest du damit wollte ich dich auffliegen lassen. Ich bin nicht dumm, Draco!"

Er war tatsächlich an Cedric interessiert gewesen. Aber er _war_ es. Nach dieser Schmach wollte er nie wieder was mit Jungs in dieser Art was zu tun haben. Sein Vater hatte recht gehabt. So was schickt sich nicht und an Mädchen hatte er nie das Interesse verloren. Besonders bei einem nicht.

„Das war so und ist vorbei!"

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue kraus.

„Wenn das so ist..." sagte Hermine langsam und ihre Zunge glitt über ihre Lippen

Draco schaute mit halboffenen Mund zu und ihm stockte der Atem. Diesmal war es eindeutig. Das Schlammblut zeigte offenkundiges Interesse an ihm. Er grinste.

„Vergiss es noch mal mach ich den Fehler nicht" sagte er rau und lies sie los

Er wand sich zum gehen doch Hermine hielt ihn fest und drehte ihn zu sich.

„Sag das noch mal"

Gerade als sie ihn zu sich ranziehen wollte, kam Draco ihr schon entgegen und küsste sie.

Fortsetzung folgt


	16. Quidditchküsse

**16. Quidditchküsse **

„Und du glaubst das klappt?" hackte Harry nochmals nach

Cedric stöhnte auf und legte seine Feder beiseite. Er bedachte Harry mit einem langen Blick.

„Wir haben das schon so oft durchgekaut und es wird klappen. Ich bin ein Genie, das muss klappen" erklärte er selbstzufrieden und lehnte sich zurück

Harry zog die Stirn kraus.

„Genie?" in der Stimme konnte man deutlich den Zweifel hören

Cedric sah ihn aus schmalen Augen aus an.

„Was bitte willst du damit sagen?" fragte er nach

Harry bereitete übertrieben die Arme aus und schaute ihn an.

„Da wäre jeder drauf gekommen, ich betone _jeder_" sagte er und grinste

Cedric rollte sein Pergament zusammen und packte es samt Feder in seine Schultasche bevor er zur Antwort setzte. Erst mal lehnte er sich zurück in den Stuhl und zog wie gewohnt eine Augenbraue kraus.

„Ach so jeder also. Komisch der werte Herr hier" er zeigte auf Harry, der eine Grimasse schnitt „ist es aber nicht. Also wenn ich bitte dann meinem Plan den letzten Schliff geben kann" sprach er überheblich

Harry verdrehte spielerisch die Augen.

„Quatsch nicht und komm, wenn du genial bist dann wird es schon klappen" sagte Harry und stand auf

Cedric folgte seinem Bespiel und schwang sich seine Schultasche lässig um die Schulter und lief zu Harry, der auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„O ich liebe es, wenn du das machst" flüsterte Harry bewundernd und seine Augen leuchteten auf

Cedric grinste.

„Ich weiß"

* * *

Wieso tat es sie es schon wieder? Wieso hatte er wieder die Kontrolle? Das passte ihr ganz und gar nicht. Demonstrativ zog sie Draco näher an sich ran als er ohne hin schon war und forderte seine Zunge heraus. Beide waren stur und wollte dem anderen nicht unterlegen sein. Während Hermine sich an ihn krallte, hob dieser sie hoch so das sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte legen konnte. 

Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und schaute ihr in die Augen. Ein Lächeln zierte seine glänzenden Lippen und Hermines Wangen waren gerötet.

„Was?" raunte sie

Draco schüttelte bloß den Kopf und widmete sich mit voller Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Hals. Zufrieden gab sie sich seinen zärtlichen Küssen hin und schloss die Augen.

* * *

„Okay, okay lasst mich erklären. Ihr beide spielt gegen uns, fertig" rief Cedric dazwischen und Ruhe kehrte ein 

Ron hatte lautstark protestiert sich auf einen Besen zu setzten um Quidditch zu spielen.

„Das ist keine Erklärung!" fauchte Ron miesgelaunt als er sich zum Quidditchfeld mitschleifen lies

„Komm schon Ron das macht doch Spaß" muntere Cho ihn auf, die sofort Feuer und Flamme war als sie von dem Spiel hörte

Sie hatte es sich sogar nicht nehmen lassen sich dementsprechend zu kleiden. Mit Stolz zeigte sie ihr Sucheroutfit das ihn blau strahlte und auf dem Rücken ihr Name prangte verziert mit dem Raben.

„Nein! 1. Wir sind nur zu Viert, das ist sinnlos. 2. Ich kann nicht spielen und 3. _Ich _kann _nicht _Quidditch _spielen_!" regte Ron sich weiter auf

Harry hatte bisher geschwiegen und hoffte das Cedric das schon klären würde aber sein Freund Ron war zu sehr in rage. Mit einem Seufzer erhob er sich von der Truhe in der die Bälle fürs spielen lagerten und schlenderte gemächlich zu ihnen.

„Komm Ron ein Spielchen kann nicht schaden. Ich spiel doch auch immer mit dir Zauberschach obwohl ich es nicht kann und immer verlier" redete er auf ihn ein

Ron schaute ihn verletzt an. Entsetzt davon das auch sein bester Freund ihn versuchte zu überreden.

„Das ist was anderes außerdem benutzt du immer die selbe Taktik. Das hab ich schon nach dem zweiten Spiel durchschaut. Jedes Mal machst du den falschen Zug, wenn ich mit meinem Bauer dahin gehen machst du..." fing er hysterisch an zu erklären und benutze wie wild seine Hände dazu

„_Das _ist jetzt unwichtig" ging Cedric laut dazwischen „Außerdem gefallen mir seine _Taktiken_" fügte er augenzwinkernd hinzu und Harry wurde rot

„Das will keiner wissen" zischte Harry ihm zu und Ron nickte zustimmend

„Na ja also..." fing Cho nachdenklich an

„CHO!" entsetzt schaute sie ein noch mehr rot angelaufener Harry und einen schockierten Ron an

Cedric und Cho lachten.

„War nur ein Witz" beschwichtigte sie die Jungs, die erleichtert ausatmen

Cho warf Cedric einen Blick zu, der verstanden hatte und lautlos das Wort „Später" mit den Lippen formte. Wieder musste sie lachen.

„Also fangen wir an?" fragte sie schnell

„Genau" stimmte Harry ihr zu

Ron hingegen schaute verstört zu seinem besten Freund. Zum letzten mal versuchte er an ihn zu appellieren.

„Harry, alter Kumpel das kannst du mir nicht an tun"

Harry überlegte kurz.

„Doch kann ich" entschied er sich und schleifte ihn mit sich

Wiederwillig bestieg Ron einen Schulbesen und schaute verzweifelnd zu den drei.

„Ich mag es lieber zuzuschauen und anzufeuern" fing er zögerlich an doch die Drei zeigten kein erbarmen

Nach dem Harry die Bälle befreit hatte und mit dem Quaffel unter dem Arm in die Lüfte sauste taten es die anderen ihm gleich wobei Ron eher schwankend hoch kam.

„Also Harry und ich spielen gegen euch. Harry und Cho sind die Sucher. Ron und ich spielen den Rest" erklärte Cedric freudig und strahlte

„Dann macht dich mal auf was gefasst, Harry. Ich hab noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen" sagte Cho

Harry schluckte und grinste leicht.

„Wenn das so ist dann mal los!" rief Cedric und Harry warf den Quaffel hoch

Cedric preschte sofort drauf zu und Ron schaute nur verdattert nach. Bevor sich der Rotschopf versah hatte sich Cedric schon die ersten 10 Punkte geholt.

„Na was ist Weasley, Angst?" ärgerte Cedric ihn und Ron wurde munter

„Von wegen!"

* * *

Wie eine hungrige Schlange tastete er sich langsam vor. Streifte die unnötige Kleidung vom Objekt seiner Begierde und ersetzte sie durch zahlreiche Küsse. Hermine wand sich und verkniff sich ein Stöhnen. Dracos Augen blitzen auf und sahen direkt in die schokobraunen Augen die nun unter ihm lagen. Wieder tauchte dieses Lächeln auf und Hermine konnte es nicht deuten. Behutsam strich er über ihre glatte Haut und verschloss wieder seine Lippen mit ihren als könne er davon nicht genug kriegen. 

Sie vergrub ihre Hände in sein seidiges Haar und zog ihn nah an sich ran. Draco stemmte sich auf seine Ellenbogen, er wollte sie mit seinem Gewicht nicht erdrücken das ihr anscheint nichts ausmachte.

„Komm her" keuchte sie als er sich wieder aufrichtete und sich somit sich der Kontakt zwischen ihren Lippen löste

Er lachte leise und strich durch das krause aber doch weiche Haar.

„Du kannst wohl nicht genug kriegen" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut

Zaghaft bemerkte Draco die fremden Hände die sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Das dass Schlamblut so weit ging hätte er nicht gedacht aber ihre Offensive machte ihn neugierig auf mehr. Und seine Erregung lies es nicht zu jetzt aufzuhören auch wenn sie sich im Garten befanden wo sie jeder sehen oder hören konnte.

Geschickt half er ihr dabei sich zu entkleiden und befreite auch sie von dem dünnen Stoff, den ihm von seinem Ziel trennte. Wieder küsste er sie lange und drang gleichzeitig vorsichtig bei ihr ein.

Es schien ihm so unwirklich das er glaubte jeden Moment aufwachen zu müssen. Doch das geschah nicht und das laute Stöhnen von ihr zeigte ihm das es alles andere war nur kein Traum.

Er begann sich langsam zu bewegen horchte nach möglichen Einwänden doch das Schlamblut lies ihn alles gewähren. Er begann dabei ihren Hals zu küssen während sie sich bald zu einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus bewegten.

Draco schaute auf und sah das sie die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich vor Lust auf die Unterlippe biss. Er berührte ihre Lippen mit der Zunge und sofort folgte ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der ihn dazu antrieb sein Tempo langsam zu beschleunigen.

Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und musste sich beherrschen nicht allzu laut zu werden. Was ihm nicht sehr gut gelang. Auch wenn es sich um Granger handelte mit der er es ungeniert trieb fühlte es sich unglaublich gut an.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge und konnte sie deutlicher atmen hören und fühlen. Ihr heißer Atem streifte sein Ohr und es machte ihn wilder.

„Ohhh, oh Ron..."

Draco erstarrte und blickte Granger schockiert an. Diese öffnete verwirrt die Augen als sie merkte das Draco sich nicht mehr bewegte. Erst nach einigen Momenten wurde ihr bewusst was sie gesagt hatte.

* * *

Ron machte sich gut auch wenn er selbst fand das er Grottenschlecht war. Es gelang ihm zwar einige Bälle von Cedric abzuwehren und manchmal sogar traf er das ein oder andere Tor doch das glich den hohen Punkteunterschied zwischen den beiden Teams nicht aus. Innerlich hoffte er auf Cho, das sie endlich den Schnatz fing auch wenn er nicht glaubte das sie es schaffen würde. Er wusste am besten wie gut Harry als Sucher war. 

„Nicht schlafen spielen, Ron" holte ihn Cedrics Stimme zurück und der Quafffel flog direkt an sein linkes Ohr vorbei und lies Cedric wieder Zehn Punkte kassieren

Ron schnappte sich den Quaffel bevor er zu Boden fiel und hielt mit seinem Schläger einen Klatscher ab, den Cedric ihm herausfordernd entgegengeschmettert hatte. Cedric flog in die Richtung der Tore als er sah das Ron angriff. Er versuchte ihm den Quaffel abzunehmen doch Ron hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt.

„Vergiss es Sunnyboy!" rief Ron grinsend, zielte und warf

Ein lautes Kreischen lies Ron nicht mehr zu, sich zu erkunden ob er getroffen hatte. Er sah sich nach dem Schreien um und fand die Antwort schnell. Es war Cho, die auf dem Boden landete. Geschockt sah er wie ihr Körper aufprallte und sauste sofort hinter her.

Noch nicht mal ganz auf dem Boden angekommen sprang er vom Besen. Einen Moment zitterten seine Knie und seine Füße schmerzten. Er hatte die Höhe überschätz, ignorierte aber den Schmerz und lief zu ihr. Cho war schon dabei sich aufzurichten und sah Ron überglücklich an als sie ihn auf sich zurennen sah.

„Cho? Ist dir was passiert?" schrie er ihr entgegen

„Ich hab es geschafft, Ron! Ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft!" kreischte sie zurück und wankte

Ron packte sie bei den Armen und hielt sie fest.

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte er besorgt und musterte sie nach äußeren Verletzungen, von denen sie scheinbar keine hatte

Cho blickte an sich herunter und schaute ihn fragend an. Als hätte sie ihren Aufprall gar nicht mitgekriegt.

„Du bist gerade abgestürzt" erklärte Ron ihr

Cho winkte lächelnd ab.

„Mir geht's gut. Sieh nur" sagte sie und hielt in der Hand etwas Goldenes was krampfhaft versuchte sich aus ihrer Hand zu befreien

Ron staunte als er den Schnatz sah und umarmte Cho.

„Du hast ihn gefangen, wie toll" sagte er stolz nachdem er sich wieder von der Umarmung gelöst hatte

Cho nickte zufrieden und sah Ron mit funkelnden Augen.

„Ja weißt du ich hab mir vorgenommen gegen Harry zu gewinnen, du weißt doch im dritten Jahr hat er mich ziemlich abgezockt. A..." erzählte sie wie berauscht doch wurde bald darauf unterbrochen

Für einem Moment weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Schock doch gleich darauf lächelte sie.

Fortsetzung folgt


	17. Einsatz für Cedric

**17. Einsatz für Cedric **

So etwas war ihm zuvor noch nie passiert und ihre Worte konnten nichts daran ändern. Gedemütigt bis auf die Knochen und das von diesem Schlammblut! Verdammt, er war ein Malfoy, wie konnte sie es wagen?

Wütend stampfte er durch den Kerker, geradewegs in sein Zimmer. Als er die angelehnte Tür mit dem bloßen Fuß auftrat, fiel ein ziemlich erschrockener Blaise Zabini aus seinem Bett.

„Scheiße Draco. Was kommt du hier reingeplatzt, wie ein Elefant?" meckerte er, sein Herz rasend wie ein Hamster und erhob sich wieder vom Holzboden

„Was in Salazars Namen ist ein Elefant! Ach vergiss es, ich will es gar nicht wissen" schrie Draco und lief ins Badezimmer

Blaise sah ihm stirnrunzelnd nach.

Fluchend schälte Draco sich aus seiner Kleidung und ging duschen. Glaubte beschmutzt von diesem Schlammblut zu sein. Wie konnte er mit diesem Miststück nur schlafen? Nach allem was sie ihm angetan hatte. Sicherlich war sie mit ihrer Rache noch nicht fertig, war das ihr letzte Schlag gewesen? Wenn ja, hatte sie wahrlich getroffen. Noch nie hatte er soviel Wut und Scham zugleich gefühlt.

Dachte doch tatsächlich beim Sex mit ihm an dieses widerliches Wiesel. Wie konnte sie nur ?

Wie in Trance lies er eiskaltes Wasser auf sich runterfallen während er sich an der Keramikwand abstützte. Es half nichts, er war immer noch erregt. Jetzt hatte sie ihn auch noch so weit getrieben!

Viel zu viel hatte er sich über sich ergehen lassen. Lies es zu das er in ihrer Hand war. Das er machtlos gegen sie war...  
Zornig starrte er an die Wand. Dafür wird sie büßen! Diesmal war er an der Reihe sich zu rächen. Er wird es ihr heimzahlen, ihn soweit gebracht zu haben. Nie wieder würde er sich jemals verlieben. Nie mehr!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Harry ich glaube wir sind überflüssig" meinte Cedric grinsend als, er und Harry landeten

„Und wie" stimmte Harry seinem Freund freudig zu und die beiden verließen das Qudditchfeld

Etwas schüchtern blickte Ron Cho an, die immer noch ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Anscheint hatte er sie mit dem Kuss ganz schön überrumpelt. Langsam öffnete Cho ihre Augen wieder und ihre ohnehin schon fast schwarzen Augen, schienen noch dunkler zu leuchten.

„Ron" hauchte sie atemlos und Ron grinste

„Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse" sagte er etwas verunsichert und erfreut zugleich

Nie hätte er geglaubt, das er jemals so eine Wirkung auf ein Mädchen haben wird. Sie schien vollkommen sprachlos.  
Cho schüttelte ihren Kopf. Langsam schien sie sich wieder zu fangen.

„Du musst mich öfters so zum Schweigen bringen" sagte sie und lächelte

Ron biss sich auf seine Unterlippe.

„Nichts lieber als das" flüsterte er und zog Cho wieder an sich ran

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noch ohne irgendeinen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, kämpfte Hermine sich aus dem Kräutergarten. Halbwegsangezogen machte sie sich zurück zum Schloss, ihre Schulrobe nur über die Schulter gelegt.

Was hatte sie nur getan? Wenn sie Dracos Blick sah bekam sie jetzt noch eine Gänsehaut.

Sie war ja schon vieles von ihm gewöhnt aber diese plötzliche Kälte und Verachtung, die er ihr eben entgegengebracht hatte, versetzte ihr innerlich einen Stich. Anscheint hatte sie Draco damit wirklich verletzt und es tat ihr leid. Sie wusste ja selbst nicht was da in sie gefahren ist. Es war so schön. Seine Küsse. Seine Berührungen. Ihn so nah zu spüren war einfach fantastisch gewesen, was sie einerseits verunsicherte und anderseits einfach toll fand. Nie hätte sie geglaubt mit Draco Malfoy zu schlafen und dann passierte es. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick, an den sie an Ron dachte und schon hatte sie alles zerstört.

Wie sie sich dafür schämte und auch hasste. Auch wenn es Draco war, das wollte sie ihm wirklich nicht antun.

Sie brauchte unbedingt Rat. Aber von wem? So Cho wollte sie nicht gehen, das wäre ihr viel zu peinlich gewesen. Ron kam natürlich gar nicht in Frage und Harry. Er war ihr bester Freund, er kannte sie gut, würde sicherlich nicht lachen aber genau das war ihr Problem. Er war ihr Freund und ihm so was zu erzählen war ihr doch zu unangenehm. Sie brauchte eine neutrale Person. Eine die Erfahrungen hatte, der sie vertrauen konnte. Wo sie wusste das es keiner Erfahren würde. Wo sie wusste das sie keine dumme Fragen stellen würde. Sie brauchte Cedric!

„Semaus, Semaus!" rief Hermine als sie ihren Klassenkamerad auf dem Weg zur großen Halle sah

Der Ire drehte sich um und sah sie fragend an.

„Ja?"

„Hast du Cedric gesehen oder Harry?" fragte sie hastig

Dort wo Harry ist war Cedric nicht weit. Semaus überlegte.

„Nur Harry, er ist im Turm" sagte er und sofort lief Hermine zum Gryffindorturm

Paar Minuten später stand sie schon and er Tür zu Harry und Rons Schlafsaal. Wie wild hämmerte sie gegen die Tür.

„Harry?" fragte sie aufgebracht

Drinnen hörte sie es poltern und dann wurde es stil.

„Moment" hörte sie Harry schreien und wartete ungeduldig „Okay kannst kommen" sprach Harry etwas verunsichert weiter

Sofort riss Hermine die Tür auf und trat ein. Harry saß auf seinem Bett, die Decke über sich gelegt.

Hermine runzelte mit der Stirn.

„Äh könntest du..." sagte er verlegen und zeigte hinter Hermine

Sie drehte sich um und sah etwas Schwarzes auf dem Boden liegen. Unsicher hob sie es auf, es war eine Boxershorts.

„Harry schläfst du immer nackt?" fragte sie nun noch mehr verunsichert

Harry wurde rot.

"Na ja…" sagte er und Hermine warf ihm die Hose zu

„Hast du Cedric gesehen?" fragte sie während Harry sich seine Hose unter der Decke anzog

„Cedric?" wiederholte Harry und wurde noch dunkler

Hermine nickte.

„Harry was ist los mit dir?" fragte sie

Harry schielte neben sich und Hermine begriff als Cedric halbnackt neben Harrys Bett auftauchte.

„Oh mein Gott"

Sofort drehte sie sich um und wurde rot.

„Cedric ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen. Am besten wir treffen uns gleich in der Bibliothek" rasselte sie herunter und flüchtete aus dem Zimmer

Cedric kicherte als Hermine verschwunden war. Harry stöhnte und lies sich in sein Bett zurück fallen.

„Wie peinlich" sagt er entsetzt und Cedric zog sich an

„Ach ist doch nichts passiert" sagte er und setzte sich zu Harry ans Bett, um seine Schuhe anzuziehen

„Nichts passiert? Stell dir vor sie hätte nicht angeklopft" sagte Harry und allein dieser Gedanke ließen seine, ohne hin schon roten Wangen noch mehr glühen

Cedric küsste Harry.

„Hat sie aber. Scheint als wäre es dringend. Ist doch okay, wenn ich gehe oder?" fragte er

Harry grummelte.

„Ja schon gut. Ich frag mich nur warum sie nicht mit mir sprechen will" sagte Harry ein wenig schmollend

Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Cho hat bald Geburtstag vielleicht braucht sie Rat" überlegte er

„Stimmt ja..." sagte Harry schockiert, das hätte er fast vergessen

„Ich komme später noch mal" meinte Cedric und küsste Harry noch mal bevor er verschwand

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Etwas schlecht gelaunt lief Cedric zur Bibliothek, wenn man bedenkt wobei sie die Jungs gestört hatte. Wenn sie sich beeilen konnte er bald wieder zu Harry zurück. Er fand Hermine in der hintersten Ecke, die schwer nachdenkend am Fenster auf und ab lief.

„Hey Hermine" begrüßte Cedric sie und setzte sich

Hermine sah ihn verlegen an und sah zu wie Cedric seine Krawatte richtete.

„I-ich wollte n-nicht stören" stotterte sie und sah zu Boden

Cedric winkte ab.

„Nicht schlimm. Was ist denn los?" nahm Cedric es gelassen und Hermine atmete hörbar aus

Sie setzte sich dem Huffelpuff gegenüber und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe rum.

„Mir ist was passiert" fing sie zögerlich an „Bitte versprich mir nicht zu lachen oder sonst was" stieß sie schnell aus bevor sie zum eigentlichen Problem kommen wollte

Cedric sah sie etwas skeptisch an.

„Ist es nicht besser, wenn du lieber mit Ron oder Harry sprichst? Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir helfen kann" sagte er und Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf

„Auf keinen Fall. Ich kann nur mit dir reden" sagte sie hastig und Cedric nickte langsam, sich auf das Kommende gefasst gemacht

„Also..." begann Hermine und atmete nochmals mehre male ein und aus

Langsam wurde Cedric gespannt.

„Ich habe mit Malfoy g-geschlafen" sagte sie in einem Atemzug und sah Cedric erwartungsvoll an

Der zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blieb stumm. Seine Reaktion lies Hermine verzweifeln.

Nach Sekunden der Stille fand Cedric seine Stimme wieder.

„Okay"

Es war das erste mal, das er schlichtweg sprachlos war.

„Ist das alles?" fragte Hermine hysterisch und ihre Wangen schimmerten rötlich

„Was soll ich sagen? Wie war's?" sprach Cedric verwirrt

Hermine seufzte.

„Wenn es nur das wäre. Während... du weißt schon, hab ich an Ron gedacht und na ja, ich hab seinen Namen gestöhnt" redete sie weiter und ihre Augen huschten verzweifelt hin und her

Nervös knete sie ihre Hände und sah Cedric hilfesuchend an. Cedric ignorierte die Tatsache, das dass so ziemlich unter den Top Drei war, was ein Junge beim Sex niemals hören möchte. Und er dachte sie wollte ihn um Hilfe bitten für Cho ein passendes Geschenk auszusuchen.

Überlegend fuhr sich Cedric durchs Haar.

„Gut also das war nicht gerade ideal" sagte er und Hermine sah aus als wolle sie nur noch sterben

„Glaubst du das ist mir nicht klar? Sag mir lieber was ich machen soll. Wie schaffe ich es das er mir verzeiht?"

„Da es sich um Malfoy handelt glaube ich kaum das er dir verzeihen wird. Wie konnte es überhaupt dazu kommen? Ich meine, ihr hasst euch" sprach Cedric verwirrt

Hermine zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

„Das ist jetzt unwichtig" sagte sie matt und rann mit den Tränen

Cedric seufzte.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich einfach mit ihm reden. Vielleicht verzeiht er dir, das weiß ich nicht und kann ich auch nicht sagen aber wenigstens hast du es versucht. Immerhin muss es ja einen Grund geben warum du..." er räusperte sich „...an Ron gedacht hast"

Hermine lies den Kopf auf ihre Hände fallen.

„Ich bin so bescheuert. Wie konnte ich mich darauf nur einlassen?" fluchte sie und sah Cedric wieder an

„Ich mein es war wirklich toll auch wenn es Malfoy ist. Er war so zärtlich, so sanft es war einfach unglaublich und ich versau das. Nur weil meine Gedanken für Millisekunden an Ron klebten" erzählte sie schwärmend wobei sie sich am Ende wieder ärgerte

Malfoy zärtlich? Sanft? Unglaublich? Das waren definitiv Worte die Cedric niemals mit Malfoy in Betracht ziehen würde. Nicht nach dem er sich so feige an ihm gerächt hatte.

„Du weißt das ich allen Grund hab Malfoy zu hassen, Hermine" erinnerte Cedric sie

Hermine nickte.

„Aber du weißt das ich nicht zu Ron gehen kann. Cho auch nicht und Harry, sie sind Erzfeinde er würde mich lynchen. Du warst meine letzte Hoffnung, tut mir Leid" erklärte Hermine

Cedric nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ja schon aber was soll ich Harry sagen? Er denkt es ginge um Cho"

„Cho?"

„Sie hat doch bald Geburtstag"

Hermine winkte ab.

„Ich hab schon längst was für sie"

Cedric sah sie überrascht an selbst er hatte noch nichts für sie. Das musste er schleunigst ändern hielt er gedanklich fest und kam wieder auf das eigentliche Problem zu sprechen.

„Wegen Harry..."

„Ich weiß es blöd für dich aber bitte sag ihm nichts. Wenn mach ich das selbst. Bitte Cedric" flehte Hermine und sah ihn direkt an

„Ja... na gut aber klärt das so schnell wie möglich. Ich sag ihm nichts aber ich werde ihn nicht anlügen"

Hermine nickte dankbar.

„Ich kann dir nur raten einfach versuchen mit Malfoy zu reden. Anscheint empfindest du was für ihn. Was mich ehrlich überrascht" sagte er abschließend und Hermine sah ihn schockiert an

Fortsetzung folgt


	18. Draco Malfoy schlägt zurück

**18. Draco Malfoy schlägt zurück **

Geschlagene zwei Tage hatte Hermine gebraucht um endlich die passenden Worte zu finden und um endlich den Mut zu haben Draco auf zusuchen. Eigentlich wusste sie immer noch nicht so recht was sie sagen sollte aber das sie was sagen musste, war ihr klar. Besonders als sie ihn wiedersah. Er schien immer noch ernsthaft verletzt auch, wenn er es sich nicht anmerken lies und sie keines Blickes würdigte.

Gerade dann wenn er glaubte unbeobachtet zu sein fiel seine Maske. Sie konnte sehen das er litt. Gerade dann, wenn er glaubte niemand sah ihn, sah gerade sie den Schmerz in seinen Augen.

Es verletzte und verwirrte sie zugleich. Sie hatte befürchtet er würde sie hassen und einfach nur Wut für sie empfinden aber das es ihn schmerzte? Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Vielleicht das sein Ego daran kratzte aber das? Noch gut konnte sie sich an seinen Blick erinnern. Wie er sie ansah. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Diesen Blick würde sie niemals vergessen können. So viel Hass und gleichzeitig so viel Scham, das er nicht mal zu einer Beleidigung bereit war. Es hatte ihm gänzlich die Sprache verschlagen. Wo er doch sonst so schlagfertig war.

Immer wenn sie an seinen Blick dachte, keimten Zweifel. Würde er überhaupt zuhören? Würde er überhaupt ihr glauben? Und vor allem würde er ihr verzeihen? Was hatte er schon für einen Grund? Immerhin war sie es, das Schlammblut das ihn darum bat. Warum sollte er? Sie schüttelte müde den Kopf.

„Hermine?"

Fragend schaute sie auf, sah direkt zu Ron.

„Alles klar? Du hast ja noch gar nichts gegessen" fragte Ron und zeigte auf ihren vollen Teller

Abwesend schaute sie runter und dann wieder zu Ron. Hunger hatte sie nicht wirklich. Nun sah auch Harry sie besorgt an.

„Ich war nur in Gedanken. Hausaufgaben" sagte sie und zwang sich zu lächeln

Dann nahm sie ihre Gabel in die Hand. Harry und Ron nickten und sprachen weiter. Als Hermine aufsah traf sie Cedrics Blick, der sie vielsagend ansah. Als sie ihm auswich blieb sie an Draco hängen, der schräg hinter Cedric saß. Nur wenige Worte sprach er mit seinen Hauskameraden und aß.

Hermine sah ihn an. Wie er sein Besteck zur Seite legte, sich den Mund mit einer Serviette abwischte und dann aufstand. In diesen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und Hermine hielt erschrocken die Luft an.

Für Sekunden sahen sie sich an bis Draco den Kontakt brach und den Blick senkte. Dann verschwand er und Hermine stieß die Luft aus. Es half nichts, sie musste mit ihm reden. Egal wie!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nachdem Hermine ebenfalls aus der Großen Halle gegangen war, setzte sie Cho an den Gryffindortisch.

„Cho" stieß Ron erfreut aus und küsste sie

Harry grinste und schwieg. Cho lächelte kurz sah aber mit ernsten Blick zu Harry und Ron.

„Sag mal wisst ihr was mit Hermine ist?" fragte sie

Ron und Harry schüttelten die Köpfe. Cho runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich hab das Gefühl sie geht mir aus dem Weg" sagte sie etwas verletzt, sah aber das Harry grinste

„Was ist?" fragte sie ihn irritiert

„Vielleicht hat sie Angst das du dahinter kommst" meinte Harry lächelnd

„Wo hinter?" fragten Ron und Cho gleichzeitig

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Na denk doch mal nach, Cho. Was für ein Tag ist bald?" fragte Harry und sah sie erwartungsvoll an

Cho sah aus als müsste genau überlegen.

„Keine Ahnung" gab sie schließlich auf

„Du hast bald Geburtstag" sagte er vorwurfsvoll, unmöglich für ihn das man seinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen konnte

„Oh" kam es von Cho „Stimmt ja"

Neben ihr sank Ron zusammen und war ganz bleich. Harry nahm sich vor gleich mit seinem besten Freund zu reden bevor er völlig die Nerven verlieren würde.

Wieder wurde Cho ernst und misstrauisch zugleich.

„Aber deswegen? Das kann ich nicht ganz glauben. Außerdem dauert das ja noch zwei Wochen" meinte Cho und nun legte Harry die Stirn in Falten

„Dann weiß ich es auch nicht"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„D-Draco?" hallte ihre Stimme unsicher durch den Gang

Draco blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Was?" fragte er kalt und Hermine war kurz davor einen Rückzieher zu machen

Sie beherrschte sich und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Wenige Schritte hinter ihm blieb sie stehen. Er blieb da, das war schon mal ein Anfang dachte sie hoffnungsvoll. Ein letztes mal holte sie tief Luft.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte das nicht, ehrlich" sagte sie schnell und wartete

Draco rührte sich immer noch nicht.

„Du musst mir glauben, bitte. Was kann ich tun damit du mir glaubst?" fragte sie wieder unsicher

Irgendetwas musste es doch geben, das er verlangte. Vielleicht konnte sie so ihren Fehler wieder gut machen. Langsam drehte Draco sich um und sah sie an. Nicht mehr mit dieser Kälte. Fast schon ausdruckslos.

„Heb sie auf" sagte er ruhig

„Was?"

„Deine Erpressung, heb sie auf und wir vergessen das alles" wiederholte er sich und Hermine sah ihn überrascht an

Sie überlegte kurz, doch dann sah sie ihn wieder an und nickte.

„Gut ich zwing dich nicht mehr dazu Slytherin zum Schweigen zu bringen" sagte sie und Draco schien ehrlich erleichtert zu sein

Er lächelte. Er lächelte? Hermine glaubte sich versehen zu haben. So schnell das Lächeln kam, so schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden.

Er trat auf sie zu und Hermine lehnte sich nach hinten.

„Keine Angst" flüsterte er schmunzelnd und griff nach Hermines Arm

Bevor die Gryffindor noch reagieren konnte, hatte Draco bereits seine Lippen mit ihren verschlossen.

Sie dachte erst gar nicht daran sich zu wehren und lehnte sich stattdessen noch gegen ihn. Worauf er seine Arme um sie schloss und sie noch näher an sich ranzog.

Sie keuchte leicht als seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe strich und lies ihn gewähren. Wie vor zwei Tagen begannen ihre Zungen miteinander zu spielen diesmal mit vielmehr Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft. Hermine spürte wie ihre Wangen anfingen zu glühen und atmete hörbar aus als Draco sich von ihr löste. Seine Lippen strichen über ihre Wange bis hin zu ihrem rechten Ohr.

„Komm heute Abend zum Verbotenen Wald" raunte er während er an ihrem Ohr knabberte

Hermine brachte nur ein Nicken zustande.

Draco grinste und sah sie einen Moment an, dann lies er sie los und ging. Etwas irritier blieb Hermine zurück. Was sollte sie davon halten? War das so was wie ein heimliches Date? Bei diesem Gedanken konnte sie sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mit Herzklopfen machte sich Hermine auf dem Weg. Sie brauchte noch nicht mal zu lügen wo sie hingehen würde. Harry war bei Cedric und Ron bei Cho. Als sie aus ihrem Zimmer kam und im Gemeinschaftsraum stand, kam sie sich ziemlich allein gelassen vor. Sonst konnte sie sich darauf verlassen, das ihre Freunde am Kamin saßen, redeten oder spielten.

Ron hatte sie immer zu sich her gewunken und angegrinst. Schnell schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Er hat sich entschieden! Er ist jetzt mit Cho zusammen, wird Zeit das du das akzeptierst, außerdem hast du jetzt ein Date mit Draco!

Etwas besser gelaunt lief sie über die Wiese. Die Sonne neigte sich dem Horizont zu und tauchte die Landschaft in ein zartes Orange. Es war immer noch angenehm warm und Hermine grinste vergnügt.

Sie war gespannt was Draco von ihr wollte. Sie war auch verunsichert von sich selbst warum sie sich darüber so freute. Immerhin hatte sie ihn noch vor Tagen gehasst. Hatte sich das geändert? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Immer wieder drängte sich die Frage dazwischen was Draco von ihr wollte. Langsam glaubte sie Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen.

„Hermine schallt endlich mal dein Hirn aus" ermahnte sie sich selbst und fluchte

Wieso musste sie sich immer so viele Gedanken machen? Heute nicht. Heute lies sie einfach alles auf sich zukommen. Ihr Hirn hat Sendepause, heute lies sie mal ihre Intuition ran. Kam nicht selten vor aber sie war ein Mädchen also konnte sie sich darauf verlassen.

Als sie an einer Lichtung stand, sah sie ihn. Draco stand am Waldrand und ging einige Schritte auf und ab. Ob er nervös war? Hermine schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Draco Malfoy nervös? Wegen ihr? Schwachsinn. Wohl eher ungeduldig.

Etwas schneller lief zu ihm bevor sie ihn rufen konnte, schaute er auf.

„Hallo" begrüßte er sie freundlich als sie bei ihm war

„Hallo" sagte sie etwas atemlos, erst jetzt merkte sie wie schnell ihr Herz schlug

Er grinste. Wieder mal wurde Hermine unsicher.

„Willst du in den Verbotenen Wald?" fragte sie und Draco schüttelte den Kopf

„Ich wollte mit dir alleine sein" sagte er so leise, das Hermine glaubte sich verhört zu haben

Mit offnem Mund starrte er sie an, was Draco ein Lächeln entlockte. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und näherte sich ihren Lippen.

Also doch ein Date! dachte sie zufrieden und schloss die Augen.

Es kam ihr quälend lang vor als sie endlich Dracos Lippen auf ihren spürte. Sie wollte schon aufblinzeln um zu sehen was los war, da hatte Draco bereits einen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt und sie geküsst.

Diesmal war es Hermine die mit ihrer Zunge sich durch Dracos Lippen kämpfte und ihn aufforderte.

Nach einigen Minuten löste er sich von ihr und küsste ihre Wangen. Hermine lies die Augen geschlossen um seine Küsse intensiver zu spüren. Es war einfach unglaublich, wie zärtlich er war.

Seine Hände strichen über ihre Arme blieben auf ihren Schultern ruhen. Sie drehten sich aber das nahm sie kaum war, in ihrem Kopf drehte sich sowieso alles.

„Weißt du wies schön du bist?" raunte er in ihr Ohr bevor er ein weiteres mal daran knabberte

Hermine konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Es wäre wirklich schön mit uns gewesen" flüsterte er bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem weitren Kuss trafen

Hermine hatte seine Worte nicht richtig wahrgenommen. Zu schön war der Moment um wirklich darauf zu achten, was er sagte. Außerdem haben seine Hände sie abgelenkt als sie anfingen ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Draco küsste ihren Hals und strich ihre Bluse von ihren Schultern. Leise viel das Stück Stoff zu Boden. Sie fröstelte einen Moment doch schon umfing Draco sie mit seinen Armen und streichelte ihre Haut während er hinter sie schritt.

„Draco" hauchte sie leise als er begann ihren Nacken zu küssen

Er grinste.

„Genau so hat es sich angefühlt. Nur noch zehnmal schlimmer" sprach er jetzt deutlicher und seine Stimme klang ganz anders

Wieder ruhten seine Hände wieder auf ihren Schultern, diesmal energischer.

Von einem unguten Gefühl gepackt öffnete Hermine ihre Augen. Plötzlich glaubte sie keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, alles schien still zu stehen und ihr wurde übel.

Anstatt in Dracos Augen zu sehen, starrten sie nun ungefähr Zwanzig fremde Augenpaare an, die aus dem Wald gekrochen kamen. Es waren Slytherins, die Hermine hämisch angrinsten und lachten.

Draco hatte wohl noch mehr Freunde außer Blaise, Parkinson und seine zwei Dorftrottel. Viele fremde Gesichter waren dabei. Die meisten älter als sie selbst.

„Seht sie euch an" rief Pansy und lachte „Glotzt wie eine Statue"

Wieder lachten sie und Hermine begann zu Zittern. Vor Wut und vor Scham. Draco hielt sie immer noch fest.

„Ich hab euch ja gesagt, sie leicht zu haben" rief Draco seinen Freunden zu

Hermine erschauderte als seine Stimme tief und kalt in ihr Ohr drang.

Ihr kam die Tränen aber sie musste sich beherrschen. Wollte nicht noch den Rest Würde vor den Slytherins verlieren.

Ein Gryffindor weint nicht, niemals! Erst recht nicht vor Slytherin! ermahnte sie sich selbst.

„Nein wie süß, kommen dir die Tränen?" höhnte Blaise und wieder lachten alle

Alle bis auf Draco. Barsch machte sie sich von ihm los. Bis eben hatte sie seine Brührungen genossen, jetzt widerte es sie an. Sie hob ihre Bluse auf und streifte sie sich über bevor sie sich zu Draco umdrehte.

„Wieso?" fragte sie etwas brüchig und zog ihre Bluse fest um ihren Körper

Diesmal hatte sich Dracos Haltung komplett geändert. Als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen schaute er sie mit der selben Kälte an, mit der er sie schon seit Jahren strafte.

„Tja Granger, Rache ist süß" sagte er und reckte das Kinn

Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen als wüsste sie das, dass alles gar nicht passiert ist. Als wäre es nur ein schlechter Traum.

Immer noch sah sie Draco kühl an.

Es half nichts und sie war so dumm gewesen, glaubte wirklich er würde ihr verzeihen. Selbst Cedric hatte das gesagt. Wieso hat sie nicht gleich auf ihn gehört?  
Sie schaute ihn an, wollte etwas sagen, noch mal ausholen aber es kam ihr kein Wort über die Lippen.

„Ein scheiß Gefühl, nicht wahr?" sagte er zufrieden und grinste

Sie presste die Lippen auf einander und konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger zurück halten. Ohne ihn noch mal anzuschauen, rannte sie weg. Bloß weg hier damit sie diesen Triumph von Slytherin nicht länger ertragen musste. Das Lachen, wie sie sie damit verhöhnten verfolgte sie bis hin zum Schloss.

Fortsetzung folgt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oje arme Hermine. Ich war ganz schön fies zu ihr... Bitte köpft mich nicht aber ihr wisst doch wie stolz Draco sein kann. Ob das noch ein gutes Ende nehmen kann?


	19. Eifersucht

**19. Eifersucht **

Das gefiel ihm nicht. Er hatte ja viel Verständnis gerade für seine Freunde aber das gefiel ihm einfach nicht. Er wusste er brauchte sich keine Gedanken zu machen aber trotzdem mochte er es nicht, das er sie immer so sah. Er mochte es nicht das er es ihnen ansah das er ungelegen kam, das sie lieber allein sein möchten auch wenn sie das Gegenteil sagten. Ihre Augen verrieten etwas anderes und das stechen in seiner Brust wurde immer tiefer. Das Gefühl das er versuchte zu verdrängen immer stärker und die Sorge immer größer. Es gefiel ihm wirklich nicht und er brauchte endlich Klarheit.

Wieder entdeckte er sie. Inzwischen versuchten sie nicht mal heimlich sich irgendwo, wie sie meinten zu unterhalten. Mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete er sie gerade als er auf dem Weg zu Eulerei war. Entdeckte sie unter einem Baum stehen und wieder zog sich ein unangenehmer Stich durch seine Brust. Lies ihn doch zweifeln. Lies ihn schwach werden und fragen ob es doch möglich war.

Er lief zurück. Rannte die vielen Treppen runter über die Wiese bis er bald bei ihnen war. Sie sahen ihn leicht ertappt an. Es machte ihn noch wütender. Gleichzeitig wollte er weinen. Sein Kopf sagte ihm schon lange das was sein Herz nicht akzeptieren wollte aber so langsam bröckelt die Hoffnung.

„Ihr sagt mir jetzt endlich was das Ganze soll! Seit Tagen sehe ich euch schon zusammen und immer wenn ich bei euch bin verhaltet ihr euch so verräterisch" rief er wütend und ein wenig nach Luft schnappend

„Harry bitte, es ist nicht so wie du denkst" begann Hermine verletzt

Dachte er wirklich sie würde sich das wagen?

Cedric ging auf seinen Freund zu wollte seine Hand auf die Schulter legen doch Harry wich zurück. Sah ihn wütend an.

„Ich hab dir gesagt ich darf nicht drüber sprechen. Bitte versteh doch" begann er ein wenig irritiert von seiner Geste

„Nein! Was ich versteh ist das ihr nach meinen Geschmack viel zu oft alleine seit. Immer am reden aber langsam glaub ich das nicht mehr. Ich möchte es ja nicht denken aber ihr gebt mir mehr als einen Grund dafür so zu denken" sagte er laut

Cedric sah zu Hermine, die verzweifelt zurück sah.

„Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst mit ihm reden. Ich wollte so was vermeiden also klär es endlich" forderte er Hermine auf

„Ich kann nicht. Er würde es nicht verstehen" wimmerte sie ängstlich

Harry verschlug es die Sprache. Was sollte er nicht verstehen? Wie konnte Hermine so was vor ihm sagen? Sie waren doch Freunde!

„Hermine! Mach es oder ich sag es" kam es wieder von Cedric diesmal ärgerlich

Hermine starrte zu Boden. Kämpfte mit den Tränen und schluckte schwer.

„Na schön aber Harry bitte hass mich nicht" flehte sie leise und Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf

Wird er am Ende etwa doch noch recht behalten?

* * *

„Ich finde es einfach merkwürdig wie sie in letzter Zeit ist. Vielleicht irr ich mich ja aber irgendwas ist da" sagte Cho noch einmal und Rons sah sie mit hängenden Schultern an

„Wenn was ist wird sie schon zu uns kommen" meinte er

Cho zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wäre möglich das sie doch stört. Das sie es verletzt wenn sie uns zusammen sieht" überlegte sie

„Cho zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber. So ist Hermine nicht. Sie hätte bestimmt was gesagt" wurde Ron ein wenig ungeduldig und küsste sie

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du weißt doch gar nicht wie das ist, wenn die Gefühle nicht erwidert werden" sagte sie trotzig und schob Ron ein wenig von sich weg

Er sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbrauer an.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl wie das ist. Aber so lange Hermine von sich aus nichts sagt, können wir auch nichts tun und sicher bist du auch nicht. Vielleicht hat das alles gar nichts mit uns zu tun" sprach Ron

Cho sah ihn fragend an.

„Mag sein aber ich werde schon noch rauskriegen was mit ihr los ist"

* * *

Nochmals stieß sie die Luft ruckartig aus und sah gespannt zu Harry. Der schüttelte mehrer male mit den Kopf als wolle er die Tatsache wie eine lästige Fliege fortjagen. Dann sah er auf und Hermine hielt die Luft an. Es hatte gedauert bis er begriff was Hermine ihm alles erzählt hatte.

„Du hast also mit Malfoy g-ge... lassen wir das. Zwischen euch läuft also was?" fragte Harry überrascht und schockiert zugleich

„Nicht mehr. Wie gesagt nach dem... ähm Unfall möchte ich mal sagen, nicht mehr" wiederholte Hermine mit hochrotem Kopf

„Hermine wenn du als Freund hast ist deine Sache, freut mich sogar aber Malfoy? Gerade er. Er hat dir, uns so viel angetan. Er hat Cedric verprügelt, uns immer wieder beleidigt und du wolltest ihn fertig machen. Wie konnte es dazu kommen?" sprach Harry ungläubig

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich wollte Ron eifersüchtig machen. Mit dem Kuss fing das alles an. Wir haben uns gegenseitig provoziert und dann kam es dazu. Ich wollte das doch nicht" versuchte sie zu erklären

„Tja und vor paar Tagen hatte er sich dafür gerächt, deswegen war sie bei mir. Weil sie nicht wusste zu wem sie gehen sollte, Harry" schloss Cedric ab

„Und warum bist nicht zu mir gekommen?" fragte Harry trotzig

„Ich glaube kaum das du mir wirklich geholfen hättest. Immerhin geht es um ihn außerdem war es mir zu unangenehm" erklärte sie

Harry zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

„Harry tut mir wirklich Leid, wegen Cedric. Ich wusste nicht das es dich so stören würde. Ich weiß wir haben uns auffällig benommen aber ich hab Cedric darum gebeten nichts zu sagen, niemanden. Verstehst du?"

„Ja schon. Trotzdem solltest du wissen das du zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du Probleme hast auch wenn es um Malfoy geht"

„Ich weiß, tut mir Leid" flüsterte Hermine

Harry sah auf. Hermine hatte wieder mal den Kopf gesenkt und sah zu Boden. Wieder kämpfte sie mit ihren Tränen. Hilfesuchend sah Harry zu Cedric, der zu Hermine nickte.

Harry trat zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter.

„Hermine..."

Schluchzend umarmte sie Harry, der überrascht wankte. Sie schniefte laut und redete vor sich hin, was die beiden Jungs kaum verstanden.

„Ist schon okay, Hermine" versuchte Harry sie zu trösten und tätschelte ihren Kopf

„H-Harry..." kam es geschluchzt

Zaghaft befreite sich Harry aus ihrer Umarmung und sah sie an.

„Hör auf zu weinen, das brauchst du nicht. Wir haben das geklärt" sagte er ernst und wischte ihr die Tränen weg

Hermine nickte langsam und kramte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Hosentasche. Kräftig schnäuzte ihre Nase und sah wieder zu den Jungs.

„Danke euch beiden" flüsterte sie

Harry und Cedric grinsten.

* * *

Beim Abendessen war Hermine wieder einigermaßen gut drauf. Sie hatte sich von Malfoys Denkzettel fast erholt. Größtenteils ignorierte sie die gaffenden Blicke der älteren Slytherins, bis auch sie an ihr das Interesse verloren.

Sie wusste zwar das Bemerkungen nie ganz ausbleiben werden aber damit kam sie schon die letzten vier Jahre aus. Sie war nur froh das Harry nicht mehr sauer auf sie und Cedric war. Amüsiert beobachte sie wie die beiden Jungs sich verleibte Blicke über die Tische hinweg zuwarfen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hätte nicht gedacht das sie Harry mal in so einem Zustand erleben würde.

„Hey Hermine alles klar?" fragte Ron sie

Sie grinste und nickte. Sah ihn an und spürte das es ihr nichts mehr ausmachte mit Ron normal reden zu können. Ohne sich selbst zu bemitleiden, das er nun mit Cho zusammen ist statt mit ihr. Vielleicht sollte es einfach nicht sein und seine Freundschaft wollte sie nie wirklich missen.

„Ja und bei dir?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und kaute an seiner Kartoffel.

„Na ja ich weiß noch nicht genau was ich Cho kaufen soll" brachte er mit vollem Mund hervor

Hermine sah ihn anklagend an.

„Erst mal sprich nicht mit vollem Mund und zweitens kann ich dir ja helfen, wenn du willst" sagte sie streng

„Hast du schon was?" fragte er neugierig

„Vergiss es Ron. Sie ist deine Freundin, du suchst ihr selbst was aus" warnte Hermine ihn gleich

„Ja ja aber was?"

„Sie ist ein Mädchen so schwer ist das nicht und oh man Ron, du hast da Soße" sagte Hermine und kicherte

„Wo?" fragte er gleich und griff sich ins Gesicht

„Links... weiter oben. Himmelswillen doch nicht im Auge, Ron. An der Wange"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und nahm eine Serviette in die Hand.

„Komm her"

Sie zog Ron zu sich und wischte mit der Serviette den Klecks Soße von seiner Wange. Grinsend sah er sie an.

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen" scherzte er und Hermine seufzte

„Ja das frag ich mich manchmal auch"

Ron begann zu lachen und Hermine schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Während er sich wieder seinem Essen widmete legte Hermine die Serviette beiseite und sah auf.

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie. Etwas verunsichert sah sie rüber zu Cho. Die mitten im Essen still wurde, die Gabel halb zum Mund geführt hatte, sah sie Hermine ausdruckslos an. Sofort wurde es Hermine unbehaglich. Wieso schaute Cho sie so an? Sie zwang sich zu einem netten Lächeln und Cho sah weg, aß weiter. Etwas betrübt sah Hermine auf ihren Teller hinab, nicht wissend das sie noch von einer weiteren Person beobachtet wurde.

Fortsetzung folgt


	20. Chos Geburtstag

**20. Chos Geburtstag **

„Aufstehen!"

Unsanft wurde Cho aus ihren Träumen gerissen als das Licht der Morgensonne sie blendete und jemand Lärm machte. Schläfrig öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah sich um.

„Na los steh auf schließlich wird man nur einmal Fünfzehn" jubelte Melinda, Chos Zimmergenossin

Bevor Cho irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte wurde sie schon gepackt und nach unten den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws geschleppt. Dort erwartete sie ein Ansturm fröhlicher Gesichter, die ihr alle gratulierten und zu guter letzt ein Ständchen trällerten. Cho wäre am liebsten vor Scham im Erboden versunken und bedankte sich mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Vielen Dank das ist wirklich lieb von euch" sagte sie etwas schüchtern aber dennoch breit grinsend

Plötzlich sah sie auf als sie bemerkte das ein rothaariger Schopf sich von der Masse löste und genau auf sie zu lief.

„Ron was machst du denn hier?" flüsterte Cho erstaunt

Ron grinste sie an.

„Ich wollte nicht warten bis du unten bist" antwortete er und drückte ihr schüchtern einen Kuss auf die Wange

Cho lächelte vergnügt. Ron hatte immer noch diese verliebte Schüchternheit, wenn er sie in der Öffentlichkeit küsste obwohl sie schon knapp zwei Monate zusammen waren.

Unsicher schaute er sich um und sah flehend zu Cho. Die verstand sofort und suchte den Blick ihrer Freundin, Melinda.

„Okay Leute wird Zeit fürs Frühstück. Hopp, hopp!" rief der Blondschopf und scheuchte die Menge Richtung Tür

„Aber wieso?" fragte ein Junge neugierig und Melinda knackte bedrohlich mit ihren Fingern

„Das war ein Wink durch die Blumen. Ich werde mich kein zweites mal wiederholen"

Sofort zog er den Kopf ein und lief als erstes durch das Ravenclawportal. Nun waren Ron und Cho alleine.

„Also erst mal Herzlichen Glückwunsch" begann Ron und umarmte Cho fest „und das ist für dich" sprach er weiter und holte von einem Sessel ein in blau mehr gewollt als gekonnt eingepacktes Geschenk

Die giftgrüne Schleife passte nicht wirklich dazu aber Cho sagte nichts. Sie konnte sehen wie viel Mühe er sich gegeben hatte.

„Vielen Dank Ron"

Erwartungsvoll nahm sie sein Päckchen entgegen und setzte sich auf den Boden. Ron kniete sich zu ihr und sah ihr nervös beim auspacken zu. Schnell hatte sie das Papier entfernt und betrachtete die Holzschachtel darin. Sie war klein und in dunkelbraun. Überall waren verschnörkelnde Verzierrungen zu sehen und an einer Seite befand sich ein Schloss. Den Schlüssel kramte Ron schnell aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Hatte vergessen ihn reinzulegen" erklärte er entschuldigend

„Macht doch nix"

Neugierig öffnete sie das Schloss und der Deckel klappte wie von selbst auf. Die Wände und der Boden der kleinen Holzschachtel waren mit einem blauen Samtstoff überzogen und auf einem Kissen befand sich eine silberne Kette sowie ein Miniatur Schnatz ebenfalls in Silber gefasst. Cho hielt die Luft an und holte die Kette raus, an der ein Herz baumelte. Als sie es näher betrachtete sah auf dem Herz ihren Namen in geschwungen Buchstaben eingraviert.

„Ron, das ist so toll" sagte sie überwältigt

„Wirklich?"

„Ja!" antwortete sie und nahm nun den Schnatz in die Hand

„Weil du ja Sucherin bist und so" erklärte er hastig

Cho lächelte.

„Aber da ist noch was" sagte Ron und zeigte auf das Geschenkpapier, das neben ihnen lag

Stirnrunzelnd zog Cho es an sich ran und sah erst jetzt das noch etwas Schwarzes lag, wovon sie ausging das es zum Schutz der Schachtel diente. Sie nahm den Bündel in die Hand und erkannte einen selbstgestrickten Pullover. Auf der Vorderseite war in leuchtendblauen Lettern ihr Name gestickt. Erstaunt sah sie zu Ron.

„Du kannst stricken?"

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf und seine Ohren begannen zu glühen.

„Meine Mom. Normalerweise bekommen wir die Pullover zu Weihnachten. Jedes Jahr auch Harry und Hermine. Naja und als sie erfahren hat das ich mit dir zusammen bin wollte sie dir auch einen stricken. Ich weiß ist ein bisschen peinlich" erklärte er verlegen

„Finde ich gar nicht. Ist doch total nett von ihr" sagte sie und drückte den Pullover an sich

Er war schön weich. Schon jetzt mochte sie Rons Mutter. Sie war bestimmt eine sehr liebevolle und herzliche Frau. Ganz anders als ihre Mutter...

„Sie ist irre aufgeregt dich kennen zu lernen" riss Ron Cho aus ihren Gedanken

Cho grinste.

„Ich freu mich drauf deine Familie kennen zu lernen und danke für die tollen Geschenke" sagte sie glücklich und stürzte sich auf Ron

Überrascht viel dieser nach hinten. Cho musste lachen und küsste ihn.

* * *

„Wo bleiben die denn?" fragte Hermine ungeduldig

Harry spähte um die Ecke.

„Keine Ahnung" antwortete er als er den leeren Gang sah

Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte und Hermine riss Harry zurück.

„Sind sie das?" fragte nun Harry während Hermine gleich nickte

Diesmal sah Cedric um die Ecke und wich wieder zurück.

„Nein" antwortet er leicht verärgert und sah zu Hermine

Gerade wollte sie fragen warum Cedric sie so ansah als die Antwort schon um die Ecke bog.

Malfoy inklusive Schlepptau. Er erschrak leicht und blieb stehen.

„Was soll das? Lauert ihr mir auf?" fragte er misstrauisch

„Bitte als ob!" kam es von Harry wütend

„Zieh Leine wir warten nicht auf dich" meckerte Cedric

Malfoy schnaubte.

„Elendes Pack!" zischte er unhörbar und lief weiter, nicht ohne Hermine anzusehen

Stumm sah sie ihm nach.

„Was ein Vollidiot" murmelte Harry und sah wieder um die Ecke

Cedric nickte zustimmend und sah ebenfalls nach ob Cho und Ron endlich kamen. Hermine blickte zu Malfoy. Es war das erste mal das er sie wieder direkt ansah. Er blickte über seine Schulter hinweg zu ihr und grinste. Sofort drehte sie sich weg. Noch mal würde sie nicht auf ihn reinfallen.

„Sie kommen" flüsterte Harry hektisch und stellte sich in Position

Hermine verwarf ihre Gedanken an Malfoy und stellte sich gegenüber von Cedric und Harry. Nochmals ging sie im Kopf den Zauberspruch durch und grinste zu den Jungs.

Gespannt lauschten alle drei und konnten Gerede und die immer näher kommenden Schritte hören.

„Wenn es kalt ist zieh ich den Pulli an, sagst du das deiner Mutter" hörten sie Cho sprechen

Harry und Hermine grinsten sich an. Cho wurde also ebenfalls zur Weasleyfamillie aufgenommen.

„Sag ich ihr"

Als die beiden um die Ecke bogen sprangen die drei raus und schrieen „Happy Birthday", erschrocken schrie Cho auf während Harry und Cedric Luftschlangen und Konfetti in die Luft warfen. Ron lachte über Chos schockiertes Gesicht und Hermine lies silberne und blaue Funken von der Decke sprühen. Langsam begriff Cho das es sich nicht um einen Angriff handelte und fing ebenfalls an zu lachen.

„Habt ihr mich erschrocken" japste sie und wurde von Cedric in die Arme geschlossen

„Alles Gute" sagte er grinsend

„Die Überraschung ist uns gelungen" meinte Harry und umarmte Cho ebenfalls

Nur Hermine blieb unsicher stehen während die bunten Funken den Fünf auf den Kopf regnete aber keine Gefahr darstellten.

Die Jungs beobachten die beiden Mädchen. Cho zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann lächelte sie.

„Was ist möchtest du mir nicht gratulieren?" fragte sie und Hermine sah sie erleichtert an bevor sie sich um Chos Hals warf

„Doch! Alles, alles, alles Gute!" schluchzte sie und die Jungs schüttelten bloß ihre Köpfe

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück, bekam Cho noch die Geschenke von ihren Freunden. Sie freute sich sehr und bedankte sich zichmal. Cedric schenkte ihr ein Parfüm, das nach ihren Lieblingsblume Lilie duftete. Harry hatte ihr Notenblätter besorgt damit sie fleißiger Üben würde. Sie hatte immer erzählt Klavier zu spielen aber ihr würde die richtigen Lieder fehlen um besser zu werden. Hermine hatte sich was sinnvolles überlegt und ihr gleich drei Bücher besorgt die Cho optimal auf das fünfte Schuljahr vorbereiten als Beilage hatte sie noch ein kleines schwarzes Buch dazulegt mit Zaubersprüchen, die erst im letzten Schuljahr dran kommen würden.

„Ich hab das auch" erklärte Hermine ihr als Cho das Buch fragend betrachtete

„Bei dir weiß ich das du damit keine Dummheiten anstellst" sprach sie aufgekratzt weiter

„Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, Hermine"

Die Gryffindor lächelte verlegen.

„Danke..."

„Komm mal mit" forderte Cho Hermine auf

Schnell verschwanden die beiden Mädchen aus der Großen Halle und liefen nach draußen. Cho setzte sich auf eine Steinbank, die an eine Brunnen stand.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen" begann Cho nach einer Weile

Verwirrt sah Hermine sie an.

„Weswegen?"

„Na ja als ich dich an einem Abend mit Ron so zusammen gesehen hab, habe ich Angst bekommen. Ich dachte du würdest ihn mir weg nehmen wollen. Ich weiß das klingt bescheuert, ich würde dir das auch nicht unterstellen aber ich war mir unsicher. Immerhin wart ihr ja ineinander verliebt" erklärte sie stockend

Hermine setzte sich neben ihr und schaute zum Brunnen.

„Ja das habe ich mir ein wenig gedacht als ich deinen Blick gesehen habe. Ich kann es verstehen. Tut mir Leid wenn ich dir so ein Gefühl übermittelt habe aber ich will wirklich nichts mehr von Ron, das weißt du doch"

„Ja deswegen wollte ich es auch nicht so recht glauben und heute hast du mir gezeigt, mir ist das richtig klar geworden. Schließlich würde keine Freundin so eine tolle Überraschung organisieren"

„Woher weißt du das ich das geplant habe?" fragte Hermine überrascht

„Hermine. Ron ist dafür viel zu aufgedreht und Harry und Cedric, die haben sicherlich besseres zu tun" erklärte sie grinsend

Auch Hermine musste grinsen.

„Vergessen wir das einfach mit Ron. Ihr seit zusammen und das freut mich, ehrlich"

Cho sah sie dankbar an und Hermine lächelte.

„Genug der Entschuldigungen schließlich war es nicht die einzige Überraschung die ich geplant habe" sagte sie schnell und Cho wurde neugierig

„Echt?"

„Klar was denkst du denn. Ich hab wie immer alles perfekt geplant" sagte sie und zwinkerte ihr zu

Fortsetzung folgt


	21. Die Briefchenplage

**21. Die Briefchenplage**

„Oh"

Schnell zerknüllte er den kleinen Zettel und stopfte ihn in seine Hosentasche. Cedric sah auf.

„Was war das, Harry?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Nichts"

Schweigend sah Cedric ihn an, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Astrologieaufsatz. Harry sah ihm nachdenklich zu und hörte das Kratzen der Federn mehreren Schülern, die alle fleißig an ihren Hausaufgaben arbeiten. Er war nur mal schnell auf Toilette gegangen und als er wiederkam lag dieser Zettel zwischen seinen Büchern.

Es war nicht die erste Nachricht die ihm heimlich zugesteckt wurde und er hatte keine Ahnung wer der Botschafter war. Noch weniger begriff er das Cedric nichts bemerkt hatte als derjenige den Zettel auf seinen Platz legte.

Er legte die Stirn in Falten und sah zu Cedric.

„Cedric?"

Dieser sah fragend auf.

„War hier jemand als ich auf Toilette war?"

Irritiert sah Cedric seinen Freund an.

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Wieso?"

„Ist in der Zwischenzeit irgendwas komisches passiert?"

Nun schien Cedric misstrauisch zu werden.

„Nur eine kleine Rauferei. Harry was sollen die Fragen?"

Harry sah sich kurz um.

„Ach ich hab mich nur gefragt warum Snape nicht mehr da ist. Sonst bewacht doch er immer die Hausaufgabenstunden" log er ein weiteres mal

Er konnte spüren wie das schlechte Gewissen immer größer wurde.

Cedric nickte.

„Der ist zum Glück weg. Keine Ahnung wieso aber dafür ist jetzt Sprout da" erklärte er zufrieden und konzentrierte sich wieder, während Harry sich fragend umschaute

Wer schickte ihm bloß diese Nachrichten?

* * *

„Schau schon wieder einer" sagte Harry matt

Prüfend besah sich Hermine den Zettel, mit der Aufschrift _Vergiss ihn_.

„Wann hast du ihn bekommen?" fragte Hermine

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und legte sich auf das Sofa. Gedankenverloren starrte er in das Kaminfeuer.

„Heute Nachmittag als ich meine Hausaufgaben gemacht habe"

„Und hat Cedric was gesagt?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Er hat keine Ahnung"

„Immer noch nicht?" fragte Hermine entsetzt

„Was soll ich ihm den sagen? Hey Cedric das ist so ein kranker Unbekannter hinter mir her aber ist nicht weiter wichtig"

„Das ist wichtig, Harry. Auch wenn es bis jetzt nur diese Zettel sind, der oder diejenige wird immer dreister. Wer weiß vielleicht liegt sie eines Nachts in deinem Bett" erklärte Hermine schrill

Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Nein danke. Sekunde wieso sie?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf die restlichen Zetteln, die vor ihr lagen.

„Diese ganzen Sätze wie _Vergiss ihn _oder _Niemand kann dich glücklicher machen außer ich _klingen nach einem eifersüchtigem Mädchen. Außerdem ist diese Schrift viel zu ordentlich als das sie von einem Jungen sein könnte" erklärte sie fachmännisch

„Also um ein Mädchen brauch ich mir doch keine Sorgen machen" meinte Harry erleichtert und lehnte sich zurück

„Das dachte Malfoy auch" kam es von Hermine kühl

Harry räusperte sich.

„Ja okay aber was soll ich denn tun? Zu jedem Mädchen der Schule rennen und fragen ob sie mir diese kranken Zettel zusteckt?"

„Nein das wäre viel zu aufwändig. Du musst erst mal einige ausgrenzen. Ich glaube kaum das es jemand von Gryffindor ist oder Huffelpuff, das wäre zu krass" meinte Hermine überzeugt

„Wir haben auch nicht geglaubt das du Malfoy systematisch fertig machst" kam es von Harry nüchtern

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Wenn man es genau nimmt, bin ich ja auch halb Slytherin also ist das wieder was ganz anderes"

„Und wenn du dich irrst?" fragte Harry plötzlich

„Irren? Ich?"

Beschwichtigend hob Harry seine Hände.

„Vielleicht ist es gar kein Mädchen schließlich dürfte mittlerweile die ganze Schule wissen, das ich schwul bin"

„Tja dann haben wir wirklich ein Problem

* * *

Auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm blieb Ron verdutzt stehen. Er sah Cedric der sich leise mit Dean unterhielt. Ron runzelte die Stirn und kam näher als die beiden Jungen den Wesley entdeckten sahen sie ihn erschrocken an.

„Hey Ron schon fertig mit der Strafarbeit?" fragte Dean schnell

Ron verdrehte kurz die Augen, seine Hände taten ihm immer noch von dem vielen polieren der Pokale weh. Er hatte zum wiederholten male seine Hausaufgaben vergessen und McGonegall vergaß ihre Beherrschung.

Ron nickte nur knapp und kam zu ihnen.

„Willst du zu Harry?" fragte Ron Cedric

„Ähm ja schon" antwortete dieser gleich

„Und wieso stehst du dann hier rum?" bohrte Ron ein wenig misstrauisch nach

„Also ich geh dann mal, man sieht sich" schaltete sich Dean ein und grinste bevor er runter zur Großen Halle lief

„Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?" fragte Ron weiter

„Ron du brauchst mich nicht zu verhören. Ich hab Dean nur was gefragt" erklärte Cedric gleich

„Und was?"

Cedric scharrte mit seinen Füßen und sah zu dem Portrait der fetten Dame. Er schwieg einen Moment bevor er wieder zu Ron schaute.

„Ich wollte wissen ob er gemerkt hat das Harry sich in letzter Zeit ein wenig merkwürdig benimmt" erzählte er

Wieder runzelte Ron die Stirn.

„Wieso fragst du mich nicht? Ich bin sein bester Freund" kam es von Ron leicht empört

„Ich wollte nicht das du denkst das ich dich aushorche oder so. Außerdem dachte ich du würdest dann irgendwas falsches von Harry denken" erklärte der Huffelpuff

Ron sah ihn ein wenig sprachlos an, soweit hätte er nicht gedacht. Er fuhr sich ins Haar und überlegte kurz.

„Okay also mir ist nichts aufgefallen. Ich finde er benimmt sich wie immer" überlegte Ron weiter und entfernte sich ein wenig vom Portrait

Cedric folgte ihm.

„Ich finde besonders in den zwei letzten Tagen war es deutlich zu sehen. Ich hab das Gefühl das er mir irgendwas verheimlich" fuhr Cedric fort

Ron brummte. Gerade wollte er etwas sagen als er aufsah. Eine kleinere Gruppe von Schülern lief lauthals durch den Gängen direkt vorbei an Cedric und Ron. Der Gryffindor wurde angerempelt und strauchelte einen Moment. Ohne auf Ron zu achten gingen die Schüler weiter.

„Ihr Vollidioten!" schrie Ron hinterher aber nichts passierte

Die Schüler liefen um die nächste Ecke und das laute Lachen und Gerede verebbte langsam.

„Alles klar?" fragte Cedric

Ron nickte nur und rieb sich fluchend seine Schulter als sein Blick auf den Boden fiel. Ein klein, gefalteter Zettel lag auf dem Boden. Neugierig hob Ron ihn auf. Cedric schaute fragend zu Ron.

„Von wem ist der?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung"

Schnell entfaltete er das Papier und sah verdutzt zu Cedric als er die wenigen Zeilen las. Cedric nahm den Zettel an sich und las ihn ebenfalls.

_Wenn du ihn nicht bald verlässt sorge ich dafür!_

„Klingt wie eine Drohung" überlegte Ron einwenig spöttisch

Cedric drehte den Zettel um und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„An Harry..."

Fortsetzung folgt


	22. Fuchs und Dachs

**22. Fuchs und Dachs**

Nach dem Fund dieses Zettels hatten sich Cedric und Ron abends in der Bibliothek getroffen und die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt. Angestrengt unterhielten sie sich, was sie tun sollten.

„Ist das vielleicht der Grund warum Harry sich so merkwürdig benimmt?" fragte Cedric und sah auf den Zettel

Immer und immer wieder las er sich die Zeilen durch. Er wäre danach auch ziemlich durch den Wind. Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß nicht mir scheint er immer noch wie immer. Vielleicht weiß er von den Zettel gar nichts" vermutete Ron

„Dann sollten wir es ihm sagen" meinte Cedric streng

Ron schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Ist das wirklich eine gute Idee?" überlegte er und nahm den Zettel in die Hand

„Wieso nicht?"

„Harry könnte sich grundlos sorgen machen"

„Aber du hast doch selbst gesagt, das dass wie eine Drohung klingt" meinte Cedric und tippte auf den Zettel

„Ja schon aber wenn Harry das weiß, dreht er ab. Wie soll er damit klar kommen, das eine Irre hinter ihm her ist" meinte Ron und seufzte

„Wieso sie?"

Ron besah sich noch mal den Zettel.

„Na ja der Satz und die Schrift ist viel zu ordentlich..."

„Meine Schrift ist auch ordentlich, das heißt noch lange nichts"

„Ja okay aber ich vermute das es sich um ein verliebtes ziemlich abgedrehtes Mädchen handelt" meinte Ron überzeugt

„Besser wir sagen es Harry" begann Cedric nachdenklich

„Besser nicht. Wir finden schon raus wer da hinter steckt. Harry sollte sich darüber keine Gedanken machen schließlich sind bald Prüfungen. Außerdem könnte der oder die eingeschüchtert sein, wenn sie weiß das es Harry weiß" redete Ron, wobei er von dem Huffelpuffjungen ziemlich ungläubig angestarrt wurde

„Das sind also diese seltenen Momente von denen Hermine schwärmt..." murmelte er

„Was?" sofort horchte Ron auf

Cedric schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schon okay. Deine Schlussfolgerungen hören sich ja ganz gut an, Holmes aber du vergisst eins. Dieser Zettel ist direkt an Harry adressiert, sollte das nicht der erste Zettel gewesen sein dann weiß Harry sowieso schon bescheid und hättest du denn Zettel nicht entdeckt, dann wäre er früher oder später in Harrys Händen gelandet. Es ist also klar das der Fremde will, das Harry bescheid weiß. Er setzt Harry bewusst unter Druck. Keinem nützt eine Drohung, wenn das Opfer nicht bescheid weiß" hielt Cedric dagegen und Ron lies die Schultern hängen

„Glaub mir es wäre besser, wenn Harry nicht weißt das wir es wissen das macht ihn nur noch mehr Druck sollte er schon von den Zettel Wind bekommen haben. Ich kenne ihn. Er würde denken das uns dann was passiert oder so was" meinte Ron und Cedric nickte leicht

„Gut, wir gehen jetzt nicht mal davon aus das es hier sich um einen Mörder handelt sondern um einen verliebten Mitschüler, der Harry einfach für sich will dennoch müssen wir die Sache ernst nehmen. Dieser Satz klingt für mich schon ziemlich bedrohlich. Da ich indirekt angesprochen werde" sagte Cedric mit einem Anflug leichter Hysterie

Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja er will Harry und ich steh ihm oder ihr im Weg. Wenn was passiert dann wird es wahrscheinlich mich treffen"

Ron bekam große Augen.

„Oh... ohh ja natürlich das ist genial!" stieß Ron begeistert aus

Cedric sah ihn verwirrt und schockiert zugleich an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Na wenn du ihm weg stehst, dann gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit was wir tun können" begann Ron geheimnisvoll

Cedric zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue kraus. Er dachte in der letzten Zeit wäre er und Ron so was wie Freunde geworden. Täuschte er sich gerade in den Gryffindor, der sonst immer ziemlich harmlos erschien?

„Und die wäre?" fragte Cedric langsam

Ron grinste. Er machte eine dramatische Pause bevor er endgültig mit der Sprache rausrückte.

„Wir benutzen dich als Lockvogel"

* * *

Beschwörend redete Hermine auf Harry ein, als sie auf dem Weg zur Wahrsagen war. Sie musste zwar in die ganz andere Richtung aber sie lies sich nicht so schnell von Harry abwimmeln.

„Bitte Harry es ist für alle das Beste. Cedric sollte wirklich bescheid wissen" sagte sie zum fünften Mal

Harry seufzte genervt.

"Finde ich nicht. Du kommst zu spät zu deiner Stunde" erinnerte Harry sie

Hermine zuckte bloß mit Schultern.

„Das hier ist wichtiger"

Plötzlich hielt Harry an, während Hermine fast gegen die Wand knallte, da sie nur zu Harry sah. Der wiederum starrte gegen das schwarze Brett neben dem Eingang der Großen Halle.

„Was ist los ?" fragte Hermine und erholte sich recht schnell von dem Schock

Harry antworte ihr nicht. Er blickte nur auf das giftgrüne Papier und las mit Zögern die Zeilen. Nun folgte auch Hermine seinen Blick.

_Wenn du mich treffen willst, dann komme um 17Uhr auf den Astronomieturm. C._

„Harry glaubst du das gilt für dich?" flüsterte Hermine

Harry schnaubte.

„Für wen sonst oder kennst du noch jemanden der anonyme Nachrichten erhält?" fragte er zynisch

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Und wirst du hingehen?" fragte sie neugierig und Harry starrte das Blatt an

Er hatte es satt sich von fremden Nachrichten herumkommandieren zu lassen. Er hatte keine Lust mehr diese absurden Zeilen zu lesen, wie sie unentdeckt vor gesamt Hogwarts in seine Tasche gelangen. Und nun forderte der Fremde ihn öffentlich auf sich mit ihm zu treffen. Für wen hielt er sich? Glaubte er tatsächlich er bestimme was passiert und was nicht? Wütend riss Harry das giftgrüne Papier runter und schmiss es zu Boden. Niemand kommandierte ihn rum! Das hatte er mit den Dursleys erduldet und würde es von keiner weitren Person dulden lassen, sei sie noch sie verliebt in ihn.

„Auf keinen Fall!" antwortete Harry wütend

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Harry aber dann würde der Fremde dir ins Gesicht sehen, er hätte endlich einen Namen und das ganze wäre vorbei" erklärte Hermine und hoffte auf die Einsicht ihres besten Freundes

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und was wenn nicht? Es ist mir egal ob er mich weiter verfolgt, er wird mich nicht bekommen. Er denkt wohl er hätte die Fäden in die Hand aber da irrt er sich. Ich werde nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzen und nun geh ich in Wahrsagen. Bis nachher"

Damit lies er Hermine zurück, die ihm nachdenklich nachsah. Sie konnte Harrys Wut verstehen auch wenn sie es für dumm hielt nicht hin zu gehen aber vielleicht hatte er auch recht. Vielleicht würde sich nichts ändern. Aber viel mehr interessierte sie das _C _am Ende der Nachricht. Es war eindeutig das Kürzel eines Namen. Nur welcher? Während sie die Nachricht aufhob, betrachtete sie die Schrift...

Sie grinste leicht. Wenn Harry nicht hingehen würde dann müsste sie es eben rausfinden.

* * *

„Glaubst du er wird kommen?" fragte er ein wenig unruhig

Der Wind pfiff über die Zinnen des Turmes. Heute schien es ein besonders düstere Tag zu sein. Die Sonne wollte einfach nicht durch die Wolken brechen.

Ron nickte und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Bestimmt, er muss"

Cedric nickte ebenfalls obwohl er nicht ganz überzeugt war. Er zog seinen Schulumhang etwas enger um sich. Cho sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Das wird schon alles" sagte sie lächelnd

Sie hatten sie eingeweiht. Um sich noch mal Rat zu holen und Verstärkung. Cho war zwar ein Mädchen aber sie konnte ordentlich austeilen, wenn es sein musste.

„Okay dann versteckt euch lieber. Nicht das er euch sieht und wider abhaut" riet er Ron und Cho, die sofort hinter dem Turm verschwand aber in Cedrics Blickfeld blieben

Eine ganze Weile passierte nichts während die Minuten verstrichen. Cedric fror mehr und mehr obwohl es erst Frühling war. Der Wind zog an seiner Kleidung und lies ihn zittern. Ewig wollte er nicht warten als er das erste mal auf die Uhr sah war es bereits Viertelnachfünf. Er seufzte beunruhigt. Der Fremde hatte wohl nicht vor zu kommen. Plötzlich knarrte die Holztür und bewegte sich.

Sofort drehte sich Cedric um und sah gespannt zu wie die Tür immer weiter aufging. Er sah das auch Ron und Cho die Tür genau im Auge hatten. Als die Person auf dem Dach des Turms erschien, starrte Cedric sie verdutzt an. Es war Hermine.

„Hermine?" fragte er ungläubig

„Cedric?" kam es von ihr genauso zurück

„Hermine?"

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um.

„Ron? Cho?"

„Was machst du hier?" fragte nun Cedric wieder

„Was macht ihr hier?"

„Wir warten auf den Fremden der Harry bedroht" antwortete Cho und kam zu den beiden, dicht gefolgt von Ron

„Ihr wisst davon?"

„Ja wir haben einen Zettel gefunden und wollten ihn zur Rede stellen" erklärte Cedric

„Ach, dann ist die Aufforderung von dir gewesen, die am schwarzen Brett hing"

„Welche Aufforderung?" wollte Cedric wissen

„Na die hier" sagte Hermine und kramte den giftgrünen Zettel hervor

Die drei traten näher zu ihr und sahen sich das Blatt an.

„Das habe ich nicht geschrieben" verneinte Cedric und Ron fummelte in seiner Jackentasche

„Wie haben eine Nachricht von dem Fremden bekommen"

Sofort entriss Hermine Ron den Zettel und las ihn sich durch.

_Heute bin ich um 17Uhr auf dem Astronomieturm. Ich erwarte dich!_

„Aber wenn diese nicht von dir ist..." begann Hermine und sah kurz auf das giftgrüne Papier

„und er euch hier verlangt, wo Harry und ich doch dachten er will ihn sehen und nicht dich, warum macht er sich die Mühe?" fragte sie völlig verwirrt

„Vielleicht will er mit uns spielen oder so was" überlegte Cho

Ahnungslos sahen sich die Vier an. Plötzlich schlug sich Cedric auf die Stirn.

„Verdammt noch mal wir sind voll drauf reingefallen. Er wollte uns ablenken und Harry ist nun ganz alleine!"

Fortsetzung folgt


	23. Wer bist du?

**23. Wer bist du? **

Etwas erschöpft lief Harry Montagnachmittag durch Hogwarts. Er hatte zwar am Morgen sich geschworen diesen Unbekannten zu vergessen aber in den darauf folgenden Stunden hatte er wieder eine Nachricht erhalten, die ihn ein wenig Angst machte.

_Du dachtest es wäre so einfach..._

Er verstand nicht ganz was die Worte zu bedeuten hatten. Wusste der Fremde das er zum gewünschten Treffpunkt nicht kommen würde? Es war immerhin schon kurz vor sechs und er oder sie erwartete Harry um Fünf. Doch er blieb im Gemeinschaftsraum. Seit dem hatte er weder was von seinen Freunden gehört noch von dem Fremden, bis eben.

Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ hing der Zettel an dem Portrait der fetten alten Dame. Sie war ganz erbost als Harry die Nadel aus ihren Harren zog und den Zettel laut vor las. Unglücklicherweise konnte sie Harry nicht sagen, wer den Zettel an ihr befestigt hatte. Sie hatte ihren „Schönheitsschlaf" gehabt, entschuldigte sie sich vielmals.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, machte Harry sich auf die Suche nach Cedric. Es schien ihn an der Zeit endlich zu beichten, was ihn tagelang bedrückte. Er wollte ihn auch nicht mehr länger anlügen. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl das dieser Fremde noch zu einer echten Gefahr werden könnte.

* * *

Ungläubig starrten Ron, Hermine und Cho den Huffelpuff an. 

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Cho als erste

Cedric atmete tief durch.

„Na, dieser Typ oder wer auch immer hat uns hier her gelockt und Harry ist jetzt ganz alleine. Er wird ihn sicherlich aufsuchen während wir hier uns dumm und dämlich warten" erklärte er ein wenig aufgebracht

„Dann sollten wir das schleunigst was unternehmen" kam es von Ron und sofort rannten die Vier zur Tü

* * *

Etwas beunruhigt hielt Harry Ausschau. Es war merkwürdig weder Ron und Hermine noch Cho und Cedric zu sehen. Auch sonst schienen die Gänge ein wenig ausgestorben. Bis Harry klar wurde das es ja bald Zeit war zu essen. Die meisten werden schon in der Großen Halle sein. Aber Ron und Hermine gingen nie ohne ihn.

Vielleicht hatte der Fremde es gar nicht nur auf Harry abgesehen. Wollte er sogar Cedric auf den Nordturm locken? Es könnte sein das dem Fremden von Anfang an klar war das Harry nicht kommen würde. War das sein Plan? Der Gryffindor schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. So recht mochte das alles keinen Sinn ergeben.

Er bemerkte nicht wie sich von hinten jemand an ihn ranschlich, so in Gedanken war er. Plötzlich lief es Harry eiskalt den Rücken runter als eine fremde Hand ihn Mund und Nase zu hielt. Seinen Atem nahm. Harry wollte sich wehren doch er wurde schon in eine dunkle Ecke gezerrt und gegen eine Wand geschleudert.

Erschrocken holte Harry Luft bis ihm wieder eine Hand auf sein Gesicht gepresst wurde.

„Wage es ja nicht zu schreien" drohte der Fremde und die Hand verschwand wieder

Harry wagte es nicht mal laut zu atmen, so versteinert war er vor Angst. Es war eindeutig ein Junge der vor ihm stand, die tiefe Stimme lies keinen Zweifel übrig.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Harry und versuchte dabei weniger ängstlich zu klingen als er sich fühlte

Der Fremde vor ihm lachte kurz auf. Harry kam die Lache bekannt vor, er hatte sie schon öfter gehört aber wo?

„Mein Gott Potter du scheinst ja noch dümmer als ich dachte"

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Malfoy?"

Wieder kam dieses Lachen.

„Falsch!"

Damit wurde Harry zurück in die Steinwand gedrückt. Langsam erwachte wieder Leben in den Gryffindor und er wurde wütend. Wie oft hatte er seinem größten Feind besiegt und nun sollten er sich vor einem irren Mitschüler fürchten?

„Verdammt noch mal, sag mir endlich wer du bist!" rief er laut und bekam dafür einen Schlag in den Magen

Erschrocken keuchte Harry auf.

„Ich hab gesagt du sollst ruhig sein" rief der Fremde ebenfalls wütend zurück

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah Harry den Fremden an. durch das schwache Fackellicht, konnte er langsam die Silhouette ausmachen. Er war nicht viel größer als er selbst und vor dem sollte er sich den Mund verbitten lassen?

„Das interessiert mich nicht!" rief Harry erneut und schubste seinen Gegenüber von sich

Raus in den Schein der Fackeln, wo er endlich Klarheit bekommen würde. Der Fremde stolperte und viel zu Boden und Harry trat ein Schritt vor. Endlich erkannte Harry und er verspürte Erleichterung. Endlich sah er wer ihn mit diesen Zettel nervte, weswegen er Cedric anlügen musste weswegen er sich am Ende schon wirklich Sorgen gemacht hatte.

Da lag er der Schuldige aber so erleichtert Harry im ersten Moment war so entsetzt war er jetzt. Ausgerechnet er?

„Du?" fragte Harry verblüfft und angeekelt zugleich

Doch bevor Harry eine Antwort bekam spürte er einen dumpfen Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf und alles wurde schwarz.

Fortsetzung folgt


	24. Nur leere Worte

**24. Nur leere Worte **

Benommen öffnete Harry seine Augen. Er fühlte den kalten Steinboden unter sich. Sein Kopf hämmerte wie verrückt. Er stöhnte auf als er versuchte aufzustehen, sein Glieder schmerzten. Hinter sich nahm er leises Gemurmel war. Dan traten zwei Füße in sein Blickfeld. Ein Mantel säumte sich über den Ledernschuhen.

„Steh auf, Potter!" erklang es ungeduldig

Harry schnaubte und erhob sich mühselig. Als er auf den Beinen stand wurde ihm schwindelig aber er fing sich wieder. Er stellte fest das er sich in einem leeren Klassenraum befand. Es gab keine Fenster, er musste irgendwo unten im Kerker sein.

Wütend fixierte er sein Gegenüber, der ihn überheblich angrinste.

„Was soll der Scheiß, Zabini?"

Zabinis Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Vielleicht eine kleine Lektion"

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Drehst du jetzt völlig durch?"

„Klappe Potter!"

Harry erschrak als er eine zweite Stimme hinter ihm erklang doch diesmal erkannte er sie sofort. Pansy trat mit verschränkten Armen neben Zabini. Aus kalten, braunen Augen sah sie den Gryffindor missbilligend an. Verächtlich blickte dieser zurück.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?"

* * *

„Okay am besten ist es wir teilen uns auf. Das Schloss ist riesig" begann Hermine sachlich und die drei nickten

„Cedric du schaust in der Eulerei nach und oben im sechsten Korridor vielleicht fällt dir was verdächtiges auf. Cho du gehst in die Gärten und such die Gewächshäuser ab. Ron du läufst zum Turm. Wenn wir in einer halben Stunde Harry nicht gefunden haben treffen wir uns am Eingang in der Großen Halle. Alles klar?" wies sie kühl an und die drei nickten wieder

„Alles klar Boss zu Befehl" kam es von Cho

Wütend blickte Hermine sie an.

„Tut mir Leid..."

„Hermine wo suchst du?" fragte Cedric

„Ich nehme mir die Kerker vor" antwortete sie knapp „Also los, bis nachher!"

Damit verteilten sich die Vier. Hermine stürmte durch die dunklen Gänge der Kerker. Sie konnten diese Gegend noch nie leiden. Hier war nur spärliches Licht und alles war kühl und so abweisend und nicht zuletzt weil Malfoys Gemeinschaftsraum hier war.

Hastig bog sie um die nächste auf und schrie auf. Sie prallte direkt mit jemanden zusammen und wurde zu Boden gerissen.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" wurde sie angeschrieen und gerade als sie zurück meckern wollte versagte ihre Stimme

Ihre wurde klar das sie direkt auf Malfoys Schoß gelandet war. Ausgerechnet er? Doch er sah ebenfalls überrascht aus.

„Tut mir Leid" stammelte sie und Malfoy räusperte sich

„Was tust du hier?"

Sie erschrak als ihr klar wurde das sie immer noch auf Malfoy saß und Harry vergessen hatte. Wer weiß vielleicht war er ernsthaft in Gefahr?

„Ich muss weiter" sprach sie hastig und stützte sich ab doch Malfoy hielt sie fest

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er sie an.

„Hermine..."

Ein Schauer überkam sie und plötzlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr von seinen Augen lösen. Es war das erste mal das er ihren Vornamen aussprach und dann noch so... sanft. Es glich einem Flüstern. Hermine starrte ihn an und spürte wie sein Hand ihre los lies und auf ihre Schulter bis hin zu ihrem Nacken wanderte.

Er zog sie an sich ran. Wenige Zentimeter trennten sie von ihren Lippen. Sie fühlte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Draco?"

Sein Name schmeckte gut auf ihrer Zunge aber seine Lippen schmeckten noch besser. Erst recht nach so einer langen Zeit. Bevor ihr richtig klar wurde das Malfoy sie küsste, hatte er sie schon näher an sich ran gezogen. Seine Lippen ruhten nur ganz leicht auf ihren. Fast schüchtern begann er den Druck zu erhöhen. Öffnete langsam seine Lippen und drang mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund. Hermine stöhnte. Es machte sie verrückt wie zärtlich er sein konnte. Sie konnte es gar nicht glauben. Liebevoll strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihrer. Seine Hand kraulte ihren Nacken und Hermine lehnte sich gegen sein Brust.

Nach wenigen Sekunden lösten sie sich von einander. Es war mit abstand der sinnlichste Kuss den Hermine wohl je bekommen hatte. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. Dann kam ihr Harry wieder in den Sinn.

„Oh nein, ich muss Harry finden" erinnerte sie sich und krabbelte hastig runter

Irritiert erhob sich Malfoy ebenfalls.

„Was, ist was passiert?" fragte er

Zerstreut sah sich Hermine um.

„Ich muss mich beeilen. Tut mir Leid"

Sofort rannte sie weiter und nahm nur leicht ihr rasend schnelles Herz war.

* * *

Genüsslich verzog Pansy ihre Lippen zu einem Grinsen. Es machte Spaß Potter so zu sehen. Total verwirrt, auf sich selbst gestellt. Jetzt konnte er mal wirklich zeigen ob er der tolle Held war. Ob er wirklich so edelmutig war, wie böse Zungen immer wieder priesen.

Er wirkte entschlossen aber Unsicherheit schwankte in seinen Augen mit. Sie konnte es sehen und es gefiel ihr. Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. Ja, es machte Spaß seine hilflose Situation auszukosten. Es bereitete ihr völlige Zufriedenheit.

Amüsiert sah sie zu Blaise auch er starrte Potter lächelnd an. Sie wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick und Pansy wusste genau was er dachte.

„Soso Potter was wir von dir wollen, hm ist das nicht einleuchtelend?" begann Pansy langsam und da war sie wieder, die Unsicherheit die er immer wieder versuchte zu verstecken

„Sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt"

Fast hätte Pansy laut los gelacht. Es machte Spaß Potter so zu ärgern. Mit seinen Gefühlen zu spielen. Endlich war sie mal die Überlegende.

„Ja das kann sein aber du bist ja sonst nicht unbedingt der Hellste, wie du uns in Zaubertränke immer wieder unter beweis stellst" sprach nun Blaise und Pansy sah ihn anerkennend an

Wenn er wollte konnte er richtig schlagfertig sein.

„Ihr geht mir auf die Nerven, lasst mich gefälligst in Ruhe" meckerte Potter, langsam schien der Zauberheld ungeduldig zu werden

„Tut mir Leid Potter aber so leicht machen wir es dir nicht" sprach das Slytherinmädchen tadelnd und schüttelte den Kopf „Es hat doch gerade angefangen Spaß zu machen"

* * *

Schlitternd blieb Ron vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum stehen und wäre beinah mit seiner kleinen Schwester Ginny zusammengestoßen. Sie stieß erleichtert die Luft aus und zog ihre Schultasche enger.

„Mensch Ron auf den Gängen wird nicht gerannt, du hättest mich fast umgehauen" meckerte sie und sah ihn funkelnd an

Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Du hörst dich an wie Hermine"

„Sie hat Recht. Man hat ja eben gesehen was fast passiert wäre" blieb sie stur

Ron machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Was soll der Streit um Schulregeln, wichtiger war es Harry zu finden.

„Hast du Harry drinnen gesehen?" fragte er schnell und Ginny sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an

„Zuletzt heute Mittag, er sagte er wolle sich die Beine vertreten. Wieso?"

„Und er ist nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht?" bohrte Ron weiter nach

Ginny kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich hätte ihn jedenfalls gesehen außer er wäre seit neustem Unsichtbar" gab sie patzig zurück „Schließlich war ich bis eben im Gemeinschafsraum"

Ron fluchte.

„Was ist den los?" schrie Ginny ihm nach als er weiter lief doch Ron antwortete ihr nicht mehr

Wenn ihm doch was passiert war? Und er wollte die Zettel nicht ernst nehmen. Hatte immer noch darauf vertraut das es sich um ein naives Mädchen hielt. Hätte er bloß auf Cedric gehört vielleicht wäre es doch klüger gewesen mit Harry zu sprechen. Als er am Eingang der Großen Halle, wie vereinbart ankam redeten schon Cho und Cedric aufgeregt miteinander.

„Und?" frage Ron und beide sahen ihn erschrocken an, dann schüttelten sie mutlos die Köpfe

„Ich hab selbst den See abgesucht" meinte Cho und zuckte anschließend mit den Schultern

Ungeduldig kaute Cedric auf seiner Unterlippe und sah sich um.

„Wo bleibt Hermine?"

Cho sah auf die Uhr.

„Sie hätte seit zehn Minuten hier sein müssen" sprach sie und runzelte die Stirn

„Sie kommt nie zu spät" bemerkte Ron mulmig

Angespannt sahen sich die drei an.

„Wo sagte sie sucht sie?" fragte Cedric und sah abwartend zu Ron

Ron schluckte.

„Die Kerker"

* * *

Hermine erschrak und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Stimme hallte wie ein rießen Echo in den kahlen Gängen der Kerker wieder. Sie sah nach vorne und erkannte am Ende des Ganges eine weitere Tür. So viele hatte sie schon geöffnet. Einige blieben verschlossen andere verbargen nur alte, staubige Klassenräume in denen schon lange kein Unterricht mehr statt fand. Nun war die Tür die letzte. Langsam schlich sie sich heran. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, die Angst entdeckt zu werden saß ihr im Nacken. Wenn jetzt nur nicht Ms. Norris auftaucht. Ganz vorsichtig lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür und lauschte.

Sie konnte gedämpfte Stimmen ausmachen. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, das war eindeutig Harry der da sprach aber sie hört noch zwei andere Stimme raus und plötzlich wurde ihr übel.

Pansy. Sie kannte kein anderes Mädchen das einem krächzenden Raben ähnlicher Klang und dann noch dieser überhebliche Ton. Es machte sie rasend. Sie amtete tief ein und legte die Hand auf die Türklinke als Schritte sie inne hielten ließ. Fragend sah sie zurück und erblickte Ron, Cho und Cedric.

* * *

Wütend blickte Harry zwischen den beiden Slytherins hin und her. Was sollte das ganze? Er kam sich mehr als bescheuert vor. Wollten sie ihn jetzt foltern? Es verunsicherte ihn ein wenig aber die Wut machte sich mehr breit. Wie er es nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn er mit solchen Blicken angeschaut wurde. Malfoy reichte ihm die letzte Jahre schon aber dann ausgerechnet Pansy. Scheinbar fühlte sie sich ganz groß. Was ging nur in ihren Kopf vor? Hatte sie keine Freunde? Musste sie zum Zeitvertreib ausgerechnet ihn wählen?

„Die Briefe waren ja schon peinlich aber das ihr noch tiefer sinken würdet hätte ich nicht gedacht" meinte Harry und Pansy lachte

„Oh Potter du bist so lustig"

„Danke. Aber ich mache keine Späße mehr. Ihr haltet mich lange genug fest und länger tu ich mir den Quatsch nicht an"

Zabini seufzte.

„Wer sagt denn das du schon gehen darfst?"

„Wer sagt das ich noch bleibe?" fragte Harry im selben arroganten Tonfall zurück „Oder hattet ihr ernsthaft erwartet mir mit so einer Nummer Angst einjagen zu können"

Pansy horchte auf und reckte das Kinn.

„Unterschätze uns nicht Potter, noch hatten wir nicht vor dir ernsthaft weh zu tun"

Nun war es an Harrys Stelle laut zu lachen. Irritiert sah sich Pansy und Zabini an, dann sahen sie wieder zu Harry, der verstummte. Mit einem berechenden Blick sah er zu Pansy.

„Unterschätz ihr lieber mich nicht. Glaubt ihr wirklich ihr könnt mir weh tun?" begann er rau und trat einen Schritt vor, er wusste genau wer von den beiden der Schwächere war, Pansy schluckte „Mir, der schon mehrmals gegen Voldemort angetreten ist, der den Tod schon mehr als ein mal ins Augen blicken musste. Denkst du wirklich ich wüsste nicht was Schmerzen sind? Hast du jemals einen Crucio gefühlt? Hattest du schon mal so große Angst, das es dir die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Ich glaube kaum also erzähl du mir nichts von Angst und Schmerzen" seine Stimme wurde immer tiefer

Pansy wich zurück. Den Schrecken den sie unbedingt auf Potters Gesicht sehen wollte bereitete sich bei ihr selbst aus.

„Pansy" kam es von Zabini und er rüttelte an ihrem Arm

„Pfoten weg!" fauchte sie, indem Moment flog die Tür auf

Erschrocken sah Harry auf und erleichtert lächelte er. Hermine, Cho, Ron und Cedric standen im Raum.

„Harry" rief Cedric erleichtert und umarmte ihn sofort „Geht's dir gut?"

Harry nickte und empfing mit Freuden die zarten Küsse auf Wange und Stirn während Pansy und Zabini sich heimlich verdrückten. Doch die anderen drei stellten sich den beiden in den Weg.

„Nicht so eilig, meine Liebe" kam es von Hermine zuckersüß geschmückt mit einem fiesen Grinsen

„Hau ab, Schlammblut!"

„Wag es ja nicht sie noch mal so zu nennen" drohte nun Cho ihr, was Hermine lächeln lies

„Oh bitte!" war die patzige Retoure von Pansy

„Ist schon okay, lasst sie gehen" mischte sich nun Harry ein

Entgeistert wurde er angeblickt.

„Aber Harry..." begann Cedric doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf

„Ich glaube die Zwei hatten ihre Lektion" kam es von Harry vielsagend und blickte zu Pansy, diese schnaubte verächtlich

Wiederwillig ließen die drei die Slytherins ziehen aber Hermine blickte ihnen nach, dann rümpfte sie die Nase und sah nun zu Harry.

„Ein Glück das dir nichts passiert ist"

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Was soll mir schon passieren"

Fortsetzung folgt


	25. Aussichtslos?

**25. Aussichtslos? **

„Also hat Pansy dich ausgeschaltet" schlussfolgerte Cedric als er sich alles von Harry ausführlich erzählen lies

Harry nickte und befühlte seinen Hinterkopf. Selbst zwei Tage nach der gescheiterten Racheaktion konnte er noch leicht die Beule fühlen. Er war nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen um den Fragen auszuweichen. Er war einfach nur froh das die Sache vorbei war und er keine ominösen Zettel mehr zu gesteckt bekam.

„Aber ich frage mich immer noch wie Zabini und Parkinson das geschafft haben" sprach Cedric weiter und Harry sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an

„Was meinst du?"

„Na ja..." begann Cedric und drehte sich auf den Rücken wodurch sich ein wenig Staub von der Bettdecke löste, der in die Luft gewirbelt wurde „Das sie dir immer die Zettel zu stecken konnten ohne das es jemand gemerkt hat schließlich habe ich sie nie oft genug in unsere Nähe gesehen, das es uns auffallen hätte müssen"

Harry überlegte kurz.

„Vielleicht haben sie immer wieder einen anderen beauftragt" mutmaßte er

Cedric zuckte mit Schultern.

„Könnte sein"

Harry seufzte und beugte sich über den Huffelpuff. Verträumt strich er mit den Fingern über die nackte Brust.

„Ist ja auch egal. Die Sache ist gelaufen" flüsterte er und begann den Hals des Huffelpuffs mit der Zunge zu erforschen

Cedric grinste und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

„Stimmt, gibt ja auch noch wichtigere Dinge"

* * *

Nach dem bei den fünf Freunden ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt war und Hermine ihr Plan durchgeführt hatte, Malfoy zum Scheitern zu bringen hatte sie endlich wieder ein wenig Zeit für ihre geliebte Bibliothek. 

Erfreut sah Madam Pince das Gryffindormädchen an.

„Miss Granger meine Bücher und ich haben Sie vermisst" sprach sie als Hermine am Samstagnachmittag die Bibliothek betrat

Hermine lächelte.

„Ja, ich auch aber in letzter Zeit ist so viel passiert" erklärte sie und Madam Pince rückte ihre Brille zurecht und winkte ab

„Sie wissen ja Papier ist sehr geduldig"

Damit machte sich Hermine auf den Weg ins hinterste Eckchen, suchte die benötigten Bücher zusammen und setzte sich. In letzten Wochen war so viel Tumult das sie mit der Lernerei gar nicht nachkam. Jetzt galt es wieder viel aufzuholen.

Sie schlug das erste Buch auf, für Zaubergeschichte und begann über einen Zauberkrieg zu lesen, in dem es rauszufinden galt ob er Mythos oder Vergangenheit war.

Doch schnell merkte sie das ihrer Konzentration nicht lange anhielt. Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab zu dem einzigsten Slytherinjunge, der sie schon seit Wochen beschäftigte und es bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen. Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf als sie an den letzten Kuss dachte.

„Das ist lächerlich" sagte sie sich immer wieder selbst und zwang sich zu lernen, vergeblich

Wieso musste Draco sie auch küssen? Was ist in ihn gefahren? Warum glaubte sie das dieser Kuss plötzlich so viel Bedeutung hatte? Das war Blödsinn. Sie bastelte sich Dinge zurecht, die einfach nicht sein konnten. Aber immer wenn sie seine Augen bildlich vor sich hatte, sein schüchterne Blick, sein Gesten, sein Ausdruck dann wagte sie zu glauben das es für Draco auch mehr als nur ein gewöhnlicher Kuss war, den er immerhin ihr gegeben hatte.

Sei seufzte und schlug das Buch zu. Heute würde wohl wieder ein Tag vergehen in dem sie nichts aufholen konnte, dabei schrie ihr Lernplan förmlich danach.

* * *

Küssend rollten sie sich auf dem Bett. Der Gryffindor bekam ihre Hände zu fassen und hielt sie über ihren Kopf fest verschlossen. Sie grinste. 

„Und jetzt?" flüsterte sie ihm zu und er lächelte

Antwortete mit einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er knabberte an ihrem Lippen und strich ihr durch das lange schwarze Haar. Er liebte ihr Haar. Die Ravenclaw wand sich unter seinen zarten Berührungen und keuchte auf.

„Ron..."

Er lächelte. Es gefiel ihm sie so zu sehen. Wie sich nach seinen Lippen verzerrte, wie ihre Augen lustvoll aufleuchteten, wie ihre Wangen glühten und wie ihre Lippen matt und voll glänzten. Stundenlang hätte er sie anschauen können aber diesmal wollte er mehr. Er begann ihren Hals zu küssen während eine Hand unter ihr Shirt verschwand. Verstohlen berührte er ihre Brüste während sie sich ihm entgegen streckte. Ihre Haut fühlte sich so glatt und weich an. Vorsichtig umschloss er ihre Brust und massierte sie sanft dabei zuschauend wie sie reagierte. Sie stöhnte auf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihr Anblick verursachte in ihm ein Kribbeln das sich geradewegs in seinen Lenden staute.

Immer noch ihre Brüste massierend begann er sie wieder zu küssen und merkte nicht wie auch ihre Hände nicht länger untätig blieben. Diebisch bahnten sie sich einen Weg in seine Hose und als sie seine Erregung zart streichelte stöhnte er überrascht auf.

Lächelnd sah er sie an und lies sich von ihren Fingern verwöhnen.

„Gefällt dir das?" fragte sie rau und Ron brachte nur ein Nicken zustande

Immer aufreizender waren ihre Bewegungen und Ron wusste das er dieser süßen Folter nicht mehr lange stand halten konnte. Keuchend und stöhnend drehte er sich auf den Rücken das Cho wenig später auf ihm saß. Zufrieden beobachtete sie ihn während ihre Hände immer schneller wurden. Ron stöhnte laut auf als er plötzlich einen flachen Schmerz auf der Schulter spürte.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

Irritiert blickte er auf und sah in Chos Gesicht, die ihn mehr als fragwürdig entgegenblickte.

„Was soll sein?" fragte Ron zurück und rappelte sich auf.

„Na, du schwitzt total und stöhnst die ganze Zeit. Hast du schlecht geträumt?" fragte sie wobei sich ein kleines Schmunzeln auf ihre Lippen stahl

Rons Ohren glühten. Er sah auf und die Mittagssonne blendete seine Augen. Ein Duft vom frischen Gras lag in der Luft, der seine Nase kitzelte. Er musste niesen und rieb sich die Augen.

„Ich hab dir ja gesagt das die pollenverseuchte Luft mir nicht gut tut aber du wolltest unbedingt raus" erklärte er hastig und kramte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche

„Soso die Pollen" kam es von Cho wenig überzeugt

„Ja" wehrte Ron sich und putzte seine Nase

„Du hast mich doch um Hilfe bei deinem Kräuterkundeaufsatz gebeten und dann schläfst du einfach ein"

„So eine Hitze macht mich eben müde" maulte der Gryffindor und legte sich zurück auf die Decke

Cho legte ihr Pergament und Buch beiseite und legte sich neben ihn. Lächelnd beobachtete sie sein Profil und strich mit den Fingern über seine Brust. Ron keuchte leicht und hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Träume haben immer eine Bedeutung, weißt du das?" flüsterte sie und Ron grinste

„Vielleicht habe ich ja die Zukunft gesehen"

Cho stützte sich auf einen Arm ab um ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Vielleicht. Was hast du denn gesehen?"

Wieder begannen Rons Ohren zu glühen.

„Das willst du nicht wissen"

Cho grinste und legte sich nun vollständig über Ron. Dieser sah sie erschrocken an. Einen Moment blickte sie ihn stumm an und sah erfreut zu wie er mit seiner Beherrschung kämpfte.

„Dann muss ich das wohl oder übel selber herausfinden" hauchte sie und begann ihn zu küssen

* * *

Sie dachte an dem Abend, wo sie so viel Scham gefühlt hatte wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. An seine eisigen Worte. _„So hatte es sich bei mir angefühlt..."_

Er war auf der anderen Seite so berechnend und kalt, das sie ein frösteln packte obwohl der Nachmittag noch mild war. Mit verschleiertem Blick sah sie auf dem schwarzen See. Wer war er wirklich? So zärtlich wie er sein konnte so hart konnte er sein. Sie konnte sich kein Bild von ihm machen. Es schien als steckten in ihm zwei Personen. Aber wer war sie schon? In den letzten Wochen als die Draco das fürchten lernte hatte sie sich selbst kaum wieder erkannt. In ihr steckte eine dunkle Seite von der sie nie etwas geahnt hatte.

Sie waren vielleicht gar nicht so unterschiedlich und das lag nicht nur daran das sie verwandt waren. Sie waren beide Einzelgänger. Sie mit ihren Büchern, er mit seiner Maske die ihm vor jedem unerüberlegten Gefühlsausbruch schützte. Während sie sich hinter den ernormen Wissen der Bücher versteckte. Sie verstand nicht ganz wie es nur dazu kommen konnte das sie so über Draco nachdachte. Sie wünschte sich schon mehr als einmal das sie die Blutsverwandtschaft nie raus gefunden hätte.

Dann würden sie sich immer noch hassen bis sie am ende ihrer Schulzeit getrennte Wege gehen. Aber nun? Jetzt hoffte sie das Draco sie nicht mehr hasst egal wie sehr er sie verletzt hat. Sie haben sich beide verletzt bis es nicht mehr ging.

Jetzt standen sie an einem Punkt wo beide ihre Schwäche gezeigt haben aber wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen?

Hermine seufzte. Sie zog ihren Schulumhang enger und schlang die Arme um ihre Beine. Das ungute Gefühl der Einsamkeit beschlich sie wieder. Seit Ron und Harry vergeben waren hatte sie ihre Freunde nur noch selten gesehen, wenn keine Schule war. Sie war glücklich über ihre Partner und freute sich darüber aber der Gedanke das sie immer öfter alleine war gefiel ihr gar nicht.

Sie wusste das die beiden irgendwann in diese Phase kamen aber sie hätte nicht gedacht das es so bald passieren würde. Sie fühlte sich manchmal zurück gelassen als würde sie was verpassen und oft wünschte sie sich die Tage, wo die drei vor dem Kaminfeuer in den drei kuschliegen Ohrensesseln saßen und redeten würden zurück kehren. Sie befürchtete das dies nicht mehr passieren würde. So vieles hatte sich verändert...

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie plötzlich und ihr Nackenhaar sträubte sich. Sie konnte fühlen wie ein kalter Schauer über ihren Rücken rann und drehte sich um. Draco stand nur wenige Meter hinter ihr und sah sie an.

Er kam auf sie zu und Hermine hielt die Luft an. Er ging an ihr vorbei blieb aber einige Schritte vor ihr stehen und sah zu den schwarzen See.

„Seit wann sitzt du hier?" fragte er, seine Stimme hörte sich irgendwie anders an, nicht mehr verachtend

Hermine legte den Schulhang ab und erhob sich. Sie blieb auf der Stelle stehen und blickte ihn irritiert an.

„Ich weiß nicht"

Er drehte sich um und seine grauen Augen blickten ihr direkt entgegen.

„Komisch, ich hatte dich in der Bibliothek vermutet"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich versteh nicht ganz. Hast du mich gesucht?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung nickte der Slytherin.

„Aber wieso?" fragte sie mit angelhaltendem Atem

Er reckte das Kinn und sah sie abschätzend an. Dann ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu und verharrte.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

Fortsetzung folgt


	26. Sonnenschein und Regengüsse

**26. Sonnenschein und Regengüsse **

Keuchend lehnte er sich zurück und seufzte laut. Sein Atem ging flach und unregelmäßig. Die Sonne stand nun tiefer und ihre rotgelben Strahlen ließen sein Haar noch feuriger leuchten als es ohne hin schon tat.

Auch Cho war sichtlich außer Atem und lag neben ihn während sie lächelnd in den Himmel sah.

„Verdammt Ron" begann sie atemlos und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf

Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie fragend an.

„Das war unglaublich" beendete sie ihren Satz und zog sich ihren Schulumhang enger um ihre Schultern

Ron grinste. Könnte er würde dieses Grinsen bis hoch zu seinen Ohren reichen, so erfreut war er.

„Besser als in meinem Traum alle male" raunte er ihr zu und rückte an sie ran

Cho drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte.

„Ich hab doch gesagt das ich es herausfinden werde"

Ron schmunzelte und seine Hand stahl sich unter das Stück Stoff und berührte sanft die nackte, weiche Haut. Schweigend sah er sie an und betrachtete ihr Gesicht.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte mal so glücklich war" flüsterte er und Cho schloss gerührt die Augen

* * *

Sie schluckte schwer und schloss für einen Moment die Lieder bevor sie den Syltherin wieder anblickte. Was sollte das nun wieder werden? Seine Art machte sie verrückt. Sie wurde einfach nicht aus ihm schlau.

„Nein, das kann ich mir nicht"

Draco neigte den Kopf und sah sie ausdruckslos an.

„In den letzten Wochen ist so einiges passiert... zwischen uns" erklärte er langsam

Seine Worte traf sie ungewöhnlich und in ihrem Magen begann es zu kribbeln. Während er sie mit seinen durchdringenden Grau so ansah spürte sie wie unangenehm es ihr wurde. Wieder sträubte sich ihr Nackenhaar und auf ihren Armen bekam sie eine Gänsehaut.

„Sie mich nicht so an" flüsterte sie

Er grinste leicht.

„Wieso denn nicht?"

Diesmal wurde Hermine wütend. Spielte er wieder mit ihr? Ist er deswegen hier um ihr nochmals eins auszuwischen? Vielleicht war der Kuss nur eine ideale Vorlage um sie weich zu kriegen. Wenn ja hätte er es geschafft.

Sie hob ihr Kinn und sah ihm entgegen.

„Was soll das werden, Draco? Bist du hier um dich weiter an mir zu rächen?" fragte sie herausfordernd

Zu ihrer Überraschung kam er näher und blieb genau vor ihr stehen. Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentasche uns sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Nein Granger, ich glaube wir beide hatten unsere Lektion. Irgendwann muss mal Schluss sein" sprach er nach einer Weile

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Was willst du dann?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht genau"

Hermine konnte ihm nicht folgen. Der Junge hatte eine komisch Art zu kommunizieren. Seine Wege waren so plötzlich und unergründlich, das sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte wie ernst sie seine Worte nehmen konnte.

„Dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen" meinte sie und wand sich zum gehen, sie konnte es nicht länger ertragen in seiner Nähe zu sein

Sie drehte sich um als sie zwei Slytherins auf sie zulaufen sah. Ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern, es waren die selben die Ron verprügelten und sich weniger später wieder mit ihn anlegen wollten. Nur fehlte diesmal der Pummlige. Hermine blieb stehen und sah zurück zu Malfoy. Dieser sah sie ausdruckslos an.

„Hey Draco, schon wieder dabei das kleine Schlammblut fertig zu machen?" fragte Jason, der Größere und Schlaksigere von beiden

Grinsend blieben sie vor Hermine stehen, die ein wenig zurück wich.

„Was wollt ihr?" fragte Draco schroff

„Na zusehen was denkst du denn. Die kleine Schlampe hat uns schließlich verraten wird Zeit das sie das zurück kriegt" erklärte Ashton bissig und sah Hermine fies grinsend an

Hermines Blick flackerte zu Draco. Das konnte er nicht wirklich geplant haben, oder doch?

Er setzte ein Grinsen auf, ein Grinsen das ihr zeigte wie dumm sie doch war. Warum sollte sie ihm schon vertrauen!

„Nicht nötig das schaffe ich auch alleine"

Verdutzt sah Hermine ihn an aber er beachtete sie nicht. Die Jungs lachten.

„Den Spaß lassen wir uns nicht entgehen. Wir lassen die gern den Vortritt aber nur wenn wir auch dran kommen" begann Jason von neuem und seine Worte klangen bedrohlicher als er Draco einen auffordernden Blick gab

„Wir haben schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit" kam es von Ashton ungeduldig

Auch wenn Hermine es ungern zugab, jetzt wünschte sie sich einmal die Dorftrottel Crabbe und Gyole wären hier.

„Haut gefälligst ab!" rief Draco nun wütend

„Wenn du uns doch höflich darum bittest, dann beginnen wir eben" kam es von Jason und bevor Hermine oder Draco reagieren konnte schubste er die Gryffindor brutal zu Boden

Sie schrie auf und konnte gerade so verhindern nicht mit dem Kopf gegen die Erde aufzuprallen dafür mussten ihre Hände und Ellebogen einige Schürfwunden einstecken.

„Verschwindet, ihr Vollidioten" rief sie empört und rappelte sich sogleich wieder auf

Dort wo die bulligen Hände des Slytherins ihren Oberkörper berührte pochte ein flacher Schmerz.

„Ihr sollt gehen" griff nun Draco ein und war an Hermines Seite getreten

So gerührt Hermine davon war sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen das Draco mit beiden fertig wurde.

Die Slytherins lachten und Ashton trat neben Jason und schüttelte in gespielter Bestürzung den Kopf.

„Na, na Draco du willst uns damit doch nicht sagen das du _das _beschützt. Stellst du dich gegen uns?"

„Das Schlammblut hat ihn wohl weich gekriegt, wie erbärmlich von dir"

Wütend sah Draco die beiden an und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Innentasche seines Schulumhangs. Er richtete ihn auf die beiden während seine Hand vor Wut zitterte.

„Ich sage es nur einmal: Lasst sie in Ruhe" sprach er mit tiefer Stimme und für einen Moment sah es so aus als würden die beiden aufgeben

Doch Jason grinste und holte aus. Mit einem gezielten Schlag ins Gesicht lag Draco im Gras und Hermine schrie auf.

* * *

„Also denkst du das Hermine in ihn verliebt ist?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke schon"

Cedric schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Harry sah ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augenbrauen an.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts"

„Lüg mich nicht an"

„..."

Geduldig wartete der Gryffindor bis sein Freund wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Ich weiß ich sollte mir vielleicht kein Urteil darüber machen aber wenn Hermine wirklich in ihn verliebt ist, dann finde ich das nicht gerade toll. Immerhin sprechen wir von Malfoy" erklärte er dann und Harry nickte

„Ja schon aber es ist ihre Sache, da dürfen wir uns nicht einmischen"

Cedric nickte.

„Natürlich aber hat sie den vergessen wir er euch die letzten Jahre behandelt hat. Sie hat sich an ihm gerächt und das fand ich gut, er hat mich feige verprügeln lassen genau wie Ron..."

„Das waren Slytherins und wir wissen nicht ob Malfoy sie auf Ron gehetzt hat" lenkte Harry ein und Cedric sah ihn verständnislos an

„Wieso nimmst du ihn in Schutz?" fragte er verärgert

„Tu ich gar nicht" wehrte der Gryffindor sich „Wir sollten nur bei den Fakten bleiben bevor wir Malfoy alles unterstellen"

„Er hat sich ja wohl schon genug geleistet als wäre das dann noch so abwegig"

„Stimmt schon aber genau wissen tun wir es nicht"

„Sag mal auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich?" fragte Cedric empört

Harry sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Was soll das den werden? Willst du mir unterstellen ich bin für Malfoy? Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, wenn sich Hermine so entschieden hat. Wenn es dich so stört dann rede mit ihr" begann nun auch er wütender er zu sprechen und wieder schüttelte Cedric den Kopf

„Das bringt nichts. Ich glaube ich geh jetzt lieber" sprach der Huffelpuff mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry und begann sich anzuziehen

Harry schnaubte und setzte sich auf. Wütend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Cedric finster nach als dieser den Schlafraum verlies.

Fortsetzung folgt


	27. Nur für dich

**27. Nur für dich**

Etwas benommen rappelte Draco sich wieder auf und wischte sich das Blut das ihm aus der Nase floss, mit seinem Ärmel ab. Die Nase fühlte sich ziemlich gebrochen an. Wütend sah er Jason an der ihm entgegen grinste.

„Komm schon Draco, mach dir nichts vor du bist nicht der Typ der hilft" sprach er wissend während er Ashton mit einem Kopfnicken ein Zeichen gab

Sofort schnappte er sich Hermine, die sich wie wild zu wehren begann. Er umklammerte ihre Arme und Hermine beleidigte ihn mit all erdenklichen Schimpfwörter, die ihr bekannt waren. Aber Jason und Ashton schien dadurch nur noch mehr Spaß an der ganzen Sache zu haben.

„Ist ja ein richtig wildes Kätzchen unser Schlammblut, im Bett sicherlich interessant" feixte Ashton und Hermine spuckte ihm angewidert ins Gesicht und sie erhielt eine schallende Ohrfeige

Worauf sich Draco auf ihn stürzte und ihn zu Boden riss. Mit geballter Faust schlug er ihm mehrmals ins Gesicht bevor Jason ihn wegzerrte, dessen Hände hinter Dracos Rücken verschränkte und ihn fest hielt.

„Na warte, das hast du nicht umsonst gemacht" drohte Ashton und erhob sich, seine linke Augenbraue war geschwollen und seine Oberlippe war aufgeplatzt

Draco sah ihn hasserfüllt an und gab keinen Laut von sich als der Slytherinjunge immer wieder in seinen Magen schlug. Den Gefallen wollte er ihnen nicht tun indem er Schwäche zeigte.

„Hört auf, hört sofort auf!" schrie Hermine panisch dazwischen als sie sah das Draco sich immer mehr krümmte

„Schnauze, Schlammblut!" schrie Jason und konzentrierte sich Draco fest zu halten

_Fulmen_

Sofort sackte Jason zusammen und lag zuckten auf dem Boden. Entgeistert sah Ashton seinen Freund an und blickte dann zu Hermine.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" fragte er entsetzt

„Genügend Volt durch sein Körper geschossen damit er nicht stirbt aber dafür für mehrer Stunden gelähmt sein wird. Wenn es dir nicht genauso ergehen soll, dann rate ich dir abzuhauen und wage es ja nicht uns noch einmal zu nah zu kommen" sprach sie herrisch und funkelte ihn warnend an

Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf Ashton, der leicht zusammen zuckte.

„Los nimm ihn mit und verzieh dich!" befahl sie und Ashton tat wie ihm gehheiße

Es kostete ihn Zeit und Kraft seinen Kameraden hoch zu stemmen und ihn zu stützen aber schließlich wankte er mit ihm in Richtung Schloss. Hermine atmete erleichtert aus, lies ihren Zauberstab fallen und setzte sich zu Draco, der ihm Gras zusammen gekauert lag und leise stöhnte.

„Draco?" fragte sie leise und berührte leicht seine Wange

Er öffnete seine Augen und sah ihr entgegen.

„Das wollte ich nicht" ächzte er und setzte sich langsam auf

Sein Magen fühlte sich an wie ein Klotz Blei, schmerzte und er schmeckte das getrocknete Blut zwischen seinen Lippen.

„Ich weiß" murmelte Hermine, schnappte sich ihren Schulumhang und wischte ihm das Blut weg

Draco stöhnte und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

„Und helfen konnte ich auch nicht" murmelte er leise und Hermine grinste

„Du hast geholfen, du hast mir sehr geholfen ohne dich wäre ich verloren gewesen" sprach sie während Draco sie argwöhnisch ansah

„Wieso grinst du?"

Hermine schmunzelte und fummelte an ihrem Umhang rum während sie verlegen zu Boden sah.

„Na ja vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich solche Worte von dir nicht gehört"

Draco räusperte sich und schien etwas erwidern zu wollen doch noch suchte er nach den passenden Worten. Gerade als er sein Mund öffnete kam Hermine ihm zu vor und legte einen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen und halt einfach die Klappe sonst kann ich das nicht" unterbrach sie ihn schnell

Draco sah sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augenbrauen an während sich ihr Finger von seinen Lippen löste. Ein letztes mal grinste sie scheu bevor sie sich zu ihm beugte und ihn küsste.

* * *

Erleichtert atmete Harry auf als er Cedric in der Nähe der Kräutergarten fand, er wusste das er sich hier her oft zurück zieht, wenn der Huffelpuff nachdenken musste. Nachdem er Harrys Zimmer verlassen hatte, tat es dem Gryffindor leid das sie sich gestritten hatten und war ihm gefolgt. 

Nun saß Cedric zwischen einem Kräuterbeet und zupfte am Lavendel rum, der langsam zu blühen begann.

Harry lief zu ihm und schmunzelte. Er wusste das sein Freund, auch wenn er es nicht ganz verstand die Kräuter liebte und gerne daran roch außerdem freute es ihn das dadurch Neville einen Freund gefunden hatte, der seine Leidenschaft zu diesen Pflanzen teilte.

„Es tut mir Leid" sprach Cedric ohne hoch zu schauen und Harry erschrak

Etwas verwirrt von dessen Worten setzte er sich neben Cedric.

„Wieso? Ich wollte mich gerade bei dir entschuldigen"

Der Huffelpuff schüttelte seinen goldbraunen Schopf.

„Das musst du nicht. Ich verstehe das du Hermine verteidigen willst und es war falsch von mir überhaupt zu behaupten das du hinter Malfoy stehen würdest. Das war schwachsinnig und kindisch" erklärte er matt und stocherte nun mit einem abgeknickten Zweig in der Erde rum

Harry grinste.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse aber du weißt das wir nichts daran ändern können, wenn sie Malfoy wirklich liebt. Keine Ahnung ob aus den beiden was wird aber egal was passiert werde ich hinter ihr stehen und ihr helfen" sprach nun Harry bevor er ein eine kurze Pause einlegte und dann Cedric anblickte

Dieser erwiderte den Blick.

„Ich frage mich nur ob du es akzeptieren kannst, wenn sie zusammen kommen sollten. Du scheinst noch ziemlich sauer auf ihn zu sein" sprach der Gryffindor seine Zweifel aus und Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern

„Es wird mir schwer fallen aber wenn Hermine damit glücklich ist dann werde ich es akzeptieren. Ich mag sie sehr gern und sie ist deine beste Freundin, das will ich nicht kaputt machen aber wenn Malfoy sie verletzt egal wie, dann mach ich ihn kalt" erklärte er nachdenklich wobei er am Ende mit der geballten Faust drohte um seine Worte zu unterstreichen

Harry lachte.

„Glaub mir da wirst du nicht der einzige sein"

* * *

Mit halboffenem Mund sah Draco Hermine an. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er spürte wie seine Hände zitterten. Wieso gerade sie? Nach allem was er mit ihr erlebt hatte müsste er sie abgrundtief hassen, hassen wie all die Jahre zuvor aber er spürte keinen Hass. Ganz im Gegenteil wenn sie ihn mit ihren dunklen Rehaugen so schüchtern ansah und dabei noch ihre Wangen in einem zarten Rose leuchten, dann konnte er nicht anders als sie unwiderstehlich zu finden. 

Was hatte diese Mädchen nur an sich das ihn so machtlos machte? Wieso konnte er nicht aufhören an sie zu denken?

Er grinste.

„Das ist doch verrückt" sprach er leise, mehr zu sich selbst aber Hermine hatte ihn verstanden

„Was ist verrückt?"

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen bevor er wider zu ihr blickte.

„Das ich mich ausgerechnet in dich verliebe" sprach er laut aus ohne darüber nach zu denken

Schockiert von seinen Worten blickte Hermine verlegen nach unten. Diesmal zeichnete sich ein tief dunkles Rot auf ihren Wangen ab und ihr Herz raste.

„Wie kannst du mir so was einfach so sagen!" sagte sie leicht überfordert mit Dracos ungewohnter Ehrlichkeit

Draco zuckte die Schultern.

„Du bist schuld!"

„Was?"

„Du machst mich willenlos. In deiner Nähe mache ich Dinge, ohne darüber nach zu denken" erklärte er selbst ein wenig verwirrt über seine Offenheit

„Sei still!"

Wieder beugte sich Hermine über ihn und küsste ihn. Überrascht lies sich Draco ins Gras fallen bis sein Magen ihn an die ganzen Schläge erinnerte, die er vor wenigen Minuten einstecken musste. Stöhnend zuckte er zusammen. Erschrocken wich Hermine von ihm.

„Oh nein, tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Du musst sofort in den Krankenflügel"

Sofort schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„Da ist nichts"

Mit funkelnden Augen sah Hermine ihn an. Draco kannte diesen Blick und schluckte leicht.

„Wenn du nicht freiwillig gehst, zwing ich dich!"

Fortsetzung folgt


End file.
